To Marry a Prince
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: AU- Kagome is just a simple lady in waiting to the most beautiful princess in all the land. Sesshomaru is the cold emotionless prince of the Western Lands looking for something different in a woman. Can this unlikely pair beat all the odds and find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**So recently I've been reading a lot of Sess/Kag fics and loving them. I'd never even entertained the thought of that pairing before. Now, it's all I can think about. This came to me in the middle of my Exploring Religions class and I had to write it. So here it is, my attempt at Sess/Kag:**_

**To Marry a Prince**

"This is the Princess Yukami of the South." The King of the Western Lands announced and gestured for a young woman to come forward. "Princess, this is my son, Prince Sesshomaru."

The prince sighed and rolled his eyes. Inwardly, of course. He would never allow his thoughts to manifest outside of his head. He slid his golden eyes along the princess' body. Sesshomaru couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Yukami was a vision with tanned skin, long deep purple hair, and lovely curves. Still she was the same as every other woman that had been paraded in front of him. He merely nodded in her direction and allowed his gaze to wander past the demoness to her entourage.

They were all human and there were only three of them, two girls and a young man. The male was dressed in black and deep violet livery that matched his hair and eyes. Beside him was one of the young women. She was tall and muscular with brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Unlike all the other women there, this one was clad in in wide black pants and a tight battle shirt.

It was the woman behind the others however, that caught Sesshomaru's attention. She was much younger than the princess and her beauty was much more subtle. Her raven colored hair was wavy and hung down to her waist. Rich brown eyes sparkled from her sun kissed face, betraying an intelligence not normally found in humans. Unlike her fellows, she was not dressed in the Southern House colors. Instead she was garbed in a white and green gown that showed off her neat figure well.

Princess Yukami noticed the direction of the prince's gaze and frowned. "Allow me to present my companions to you, Prince Sesshomaru." she said. "My bodyguards, Sango and Miroku." she pointed towards the young man and the muscular young woman. They both bowed low to the demon prince. "And my lady in waiting, Kagome." The remaining girl dipped an elegant curtsey.

Sesshomaru nodded to them and stood up. He was truly a beautiful young man. Silky silver hair fell to his knees and reflected the light in the room. His skin was the color of porcelain and eyes like frozen gold shined in his handsome face. The markings of the inuyoukai of the Western Lands were upon his face in the form of a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes over his eyes and on his cheeks. "Enjoy your time here." the prince said, his voice smooth and emotionless. "Father, I am off to practice my swordplay." Sesshomaru's eyes snapped back to Kagome's face and stayed there for a few seconds. Then he swept from the room gracefully.

"You must forgive my son." King InuTaisho remarked to his visitors. "He is not one for small talk. Or any talk for that matter. Eventually he will come around."

"That is quite alright, Your Majesty." Yukami replied.

InuTaisho nodded and beckoned to one of the waiting servants. "Saia here will show you and your companions to your rooms, Princess. If there is anything that you should require, do not hesitate to let me know."

Yukami curtsied and she and her people followed Saia out of the throne room. InuTaisho watched them go and then went out to the practice yards in search of his son.

He found the younger demon squaring off against one of the many guards that the Western Stronghold had in employ. InuTaisho had to admit that his son was a wonder with a blade. He watched as Sesshomaru blocked attacks from the guard and made his own.

The King approached the dueling pair. "Daisuke." he said to the guard.

The demon in question sheathed his sword and bowed to his liege. "Your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

"I would like you to pick some men to increase the guard on the eastern wall. I have placed our guests there and I want no harm to befall them as long as they are here."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Daisuke bowed to the king and his son and hurried away.

InuTaisho turned to his son once they were alone. "Sesshomaru."

The prince didn't answer, but busied himself with sheathing his sword and sliding it back into place at his side.

"Sesshomaru I am your father and you will listen to me." The elder demon barked firmly. "Look at me."

Cold amber eyes met smoldering ones. "Can I assist you with something, Father?" Sesshomaru asked in a detached voice.

"You can stop being so heartless for one." InuTaisho thundered. "You are a royal inuyoukai and that means certain things. Most importantly it means that you have to carry on our lineage. That means that you have to take a mate and have her bear pups. I will not have our hold on the West be fractured because you are to cold to even look at a woman."

Sesshomaru just stood there, no emotion on his face. "I do know all this, Father." he said. "However, you seem to forget that I am not your only son. Or is Inuyasha not worthy to carry on our line after all?"

"Inuyasha proves himself more worthy everyday." the king responded. "But it is you, Sesshomaru who is my first born, my heir. You cannot foist your responsibilities off on your younger brother."

The prince growled. There was nothing that he hated more than being accused of neglecting his responsibilities. "When there is a woman who is not the same as all the others that are paraded through here, I will look. I refuse to taint our line with the pups of a woman who is unworthy." Sesshomaru gave his father a significant look and walked away.

_**A/N: I know. Believe me I know. I am no where close to being finished with "It Takes a Village." And I promise that I'm not abandoning it. It's my baby. This is just a side thing that I'll work on between updates of "It Takes a Village." **_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I am trying to make a habit of answering all the reviews I get to show my appreciation. Here is this batch.

**SayaHaji1648**- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it!

**asdf**- Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.

**Kyuthe**- Thank you so much. You have no idea how much your praise means to me. I recommend reading "Nineteen Years" if you're looking to read my stories in the Inuyasha category. I recently finished it and am working on the sequel now. I am so glad you are enjoying my writing.

**moonlightshadow123**- Thanks for the review. Yeah the first chapter was short. I was just testing the waters and seeing what kind of response I would get. I am a Sess/Kag fanatic now even though I will always respect the sacred Inu/Kag. If you haven't already, you should check out my story "Nineteen Years." It's all about those two.

**takeshi-ai**- Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the story.

**serasvictoria666**- Thank you. Here's more for you to read.

**DeathRose105**- Thanks! You are one faithful reviewer and I so appreciate it.

**miss quirky bookworm**- Yes, but how will he get her? Here is chapter 2, thanks for the review.

**PinkSlytherin**- There is definite garden action is this chapter. The rest of Kagome's talents will be revealed in due time. Glad you like it and thank you for reviewing.

**Babi Abe**- Thanks for reviewing. A lady in waiting in kind of just what it sounds like. It's a lady, usually from a noble family, who comes to a palace in her teen years to wait on the queen or princess.

Chapter 2

Kagome quickly unpacked her mistresses bags and then her own. Princess Yukami was famed as one of the most beautiful women in the land and was always being invited to the kingdoms of princes who were searching for wives or mates. As it was Kagome had gotten very good at unpacking for them both and then exploring the castles that they stayed at.

Now, she moved around the large room that she had been given. Everything was ornately furnished and extravagant. Especially the large bed that took up a good portion of the floor space. Kagome walked over to the large windows that took up an entire wall and pushed them open. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the splendor around her.

The windows opened to a balcony that over looked a vast garden. Every flower imaginable was in full bloom and the colors were dazzling. In the center was a pond filled with multicolored fish and lilies. Stone benches surrounded the pond, so that people could sit and enjoy the garden. Kagome had never seen anything more breathtaking in all her life. She made sure that all her duties were taken care of and then made her way down the stairs from the balcony to the garden below.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha sighed. Yet another beautiful princess had come to try and catch Sesshomaru's eye. He didn't see why their father insisted upon having these women come all the way here just so they could be ignored. What made it worse was the whole inuyoukai clan was counting on the prince to keep the royal line going. "Idiots." the hanyou muttered under his breath.

He was high in one of the many trees that looked over the elaborate garden that sat on the eastern side of the stronghold. Inuyasha was the younger of King InuTaisho's sons. His mother had been a human, making him a hanyou. He looked much like his father and elder brother with long slivery white hair and amber eyes. As proof of his half human heritage, there were fuzzy white dog ears atop his head.

As he lay in the tree basking in the peace, a delicate smell wafted to his sensitive nose. It was one that he had smelled before, a while ago, and that intrigued the hanyou. He jumped down from his perch and followed the scent. It lead him to the clearing where the pond was located. There was a lovely young woman walking through the flowers there, her face upturned to the sun.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief. He hadn't seen Princess Yukami's lady in waiting since she was a young girl and he had been on patrol through the lands that called the West friend. Now she stood before him, as lovely as his father was strong.

At the hanyou's exclamation, warn brown eyes flicked to his face and Kagome's mouth fell open. "Inuyasha? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I live here when I'm not off on patrols." at Kagome's blank look, the hanyou clarified. "I'm the king's other son. The one no one knows about."

"_You're a prince!?_" The girl screeched.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. "Will you stop yelling?" he shouted. "I'm not a prince. My mother wasn't mated to my old man when I was born. The most the king could give me was the title of lord and Captain of the Guard."

"Well that's still something." Kagome said brightly. "It seems like you're doing more than your brother anyway."

"Whatever." the hanyou grumbled. "What are you even doing here?"

"I serve as lady in waiting to Princess Yukami. She's being considered as a mate for Prince Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sure she is. Look, don't get your hopes up about this princess and my brother. There've been more women here than I can count. He hasn't chosen any of them. Hell, he barely looks at them."

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe he's waiting for someone special. There is nothing wrong with that."

Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "Well you can ask him if you want. The bastard's here."

The young woman turned in time to see Sesshomaru gliding towards them, the sunlight rippling through his long silver hair. His cold golden eyes traveled over Kagome's face and lingered there until he drew even with her and Inuyasha.

A flush stained the Kagome's cheeks as she dipped the prince a curtsey. "Your Highness."

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and turned to his brother. "What are you doing in my mother's garden, little brother?"

"Minding my own business." Inuyasha snapped. "But don't worry. I am so out of here."

"Excellent. Do not let me stop you."

"You couldn't if you wanted to."

"Do not think to challenge me, Inuyasha. It will be your downfall."

"Feh, whatever." the hanyou flipped his hand in farewell to Kagome and leapt away through the trees.

Sesshomaru gave a satisfied smirk and then looked back to Kagome. She returned his look and fidgeted nervously.

_Hmm. _The prince mused. _She is not afraid of me, simply nervous. _"Why are you nervous, human?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe because you're staring at me." Kagome retorted. She reddened and curtsied again. "Forgive me. Your Highness."

The youkai waved her impudence and apology away. "Are you enjoying the garden, human?"

"First of all, my name is Kagome. Second, yes this is a beautiful garden. You said it was your mother's?"

"Yes. She had it planted when she first moved here after mating my father."

"Where is she?" Kagome wanted to know. "If all this were mine, I'd be out here in every spare moment."

"The dead do not tend to frequent gardens, Lady Kagome."

"Oh." the girl said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"I do not need your sympathy. I made my peace with her death ages ago."

"Of course." Kagome murmured. The two fell silent, and the young woman smiled and continued to walk amid the colorful blooms. Without even really thinking about it, Sesshomaru followed after her. "Which is your favorite?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

The prince was silent, soaking in the calm of the afternoon. "I would not presume to choose. They are all much the same to me." he answered finally.

"But isn't there one that stands out to you beyond all the rest? One whose beauty outshines all others in your eyes?"

_If only. _"Perhaps." Sesshomaru replied. He gave the girl a thoughtful look, then turned and walked away.

Kagome shivered. There was something about the King's elder son that set her on edge in a completely new way. A glance at the sun told the young lady that she needed to get back to the castle. It would soon be time to help the princess prepare for dinner, and she still had to get herself ready.

When she returned to her room, Kagome found Sango waiting for her. The bodyguard was already dressed for dinner and had left her weapons in her room as a show of respect.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Out in the garden." the girl answered. She went behind her dressing screen and tossed off her green and white gown. "I chatted with the prince and his brother."

"With the _prince_?" Sango demanded. "Our lady is going to be envious. He barely spoke to her. Probably too awed by her beauty." Both girls giggled at that.

"What's so funny in here?" asked Miroku from the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking, Miroku?" Sango snapped. "We could have been indecent."

"That is probably what he was hoping for." Kagome said as she emerged from behind the screen. She was dressed to compliment her princess in a pale lavender gown with green embroidery. It showed a few inches of her bosom and was tight around her waist, erupting into a full skirt.

"Ah, lovely Kagome." Miroku remarked. "You are perfect to stand beside our most beautiful princess tonight."

"No dear Miroku." Kagome corrected with a grin. "Always behind our princess. Never beside."

The young man nodded. "Such is our lot in life."

A/N: Voila! Chapter 2 is up. I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. If you have any suggestions let me know. I will try to update It Takes a Village before I leave on Fall Break this weekend. Cross your fingers and then review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please rise for King InuTaisho and Prince Sesshomaru." the herald called into the dining hall. The visiting nobles and guards all stood and turned to watch as the king and his son made their way in. Both youkai looked dashing in blue and white, their silver hair flowing.

Sesshomaru's eyes sought out Kagome at the table. His eyebrows jumped up in surprise. The young woman looked simply beautiful. The princess was her usual gorgeous self. She was decked out in a deep ebony gown and amethyst jewelry. But Kagome just shone with subtle beauty.

The king cleared his throat and Sesshomaru forced his attention to whatever his father was about to say. "Thank all of you for coming to this banquet." InuTaisho began. "It is not often that we get to dine together, royals and guards and guests alike, so when we do it is a special occasion. This banquet is in honor of our guests, the Princess Yukami and her companions, after which will be a ball. So please, enjoy yourselves all of you."

InuTaisho went to sit at the head of the table and directed his son to sit next to Yukami. Once their rulers were seated, the guards filed along the long table and took their seats. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

The king gave his younger son a sly look and then motioned for the servants to begin serving the elaborate dinner. Once the food had been brought out, the hall filled with chatter.

"Is that the princess?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, nodding towards Yukami.

"Yes. That's her."

"She's cute." the hanyou remarked, digging into his food. "His royal frigidness doesn't seem to care much."

Kagome stifled a laugh as she watched her mistress flirt with the prince. Sesshomaru was listening to her with a barely contained look of disgust on his face. "Poor Yukami; she'll never be married at this rate. Your brother seems like the type who doesn't respond well to flirting and that's pretty much all Yukami knows how to do."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshomaru isn't good with interactions of any kind."

"I had a pleasant interaction with him." Kagome protested. "Of course he walked off halfway through it."

"That's still more than any other female has gotten. Like I said, Sesshomaru usually just ignores the princesses who come here and their servants don't even exist for him. Except you for some reason."

Kagome shrugged and glanced at the prince from across the table. Sesshomaru's intense golden eyes were trained on her face while Yukami prattled on. Kagome's face heated up. She dropped her eyes to her plate and kept them there for the rest of the meal.

Once the kitchen servants had cleared the table, King InuTaisho stood and everyone followed his lead. The king offered a court lady his arm and began the walk to the ball room. He gave the prince a glare over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru kept his face impassive and offered his arm to the princess. The demoness gave him a seductive smile and took the arm. It was a five minute walk from the dining hall to the ballroom in the expansive castle and Yukami chattered the whole time.

"I bet you are a charming dancer, Your Highness." she said. "You're built so wonderfully. I myself have been taking lessons since I was just a pretty young thing. Naturally I am quite good. Of course my companions have been trained as well so they won't embarrass me."

"Hn." was all the prince responded. His sharp eyes found Kagome's form walking towards the ballroom chatting with Sango and, to Sesshomaru's immediate disgust, Inuyasha.

The dance began with King InuTaisho dancing with one of the various court ladies and Sesshomaru with Yukami. To her credit, the princess was indeed a wonderful dancer, but she looked like a novice compared to Sesshomaru. The demon prince moved fluidly from step to step with otherworldly grace, his face set in a bored expression.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. All the women in the room were watching his father and brother move across the floor, too in awe to go out there themselves. The half demon found Kagome standing in a corner talking to Miroku and casting furtive glances at Sesshomaru.

"I would'a figured you for the dancing type." Inuyasha remarked. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm talking." Kagome responded. "Besides, no one wants to go out on the floor with your family looking so regal and showing everybody up."

"Oh please." the hanyou scoffed.

"Who is your friend, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"This is Inuyasha." the young woman replied. "He's captain of the Palace Guard and one of the sons of the king. Inuyasha, this is my good friend Miroku. He's Princess Yukami's bodyguard and spiritual advisor."

"Doesn't look like much of a holy man to me." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome grinned, thinking of all the times she had caught her friend up to no good. She gave the hanyou a thoughtful look. "So you don't think your brother and father look dashing and a little intimidating out there?"

"Anyone can go out there and whirl a woman around. It's not that complicated."

"Then dance with me." Kagome said. "Whirl me around, if it's not that complicated."

The hanyou scoffed. "Nothing doing."

Kagome laughed. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and towed him onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha grunted and Kagome smiled at him. "Don't be so stiff." she said. She placed his hands on the proper places on her body. "You're the son of a king, haven't you had dance lessons?"

"Of course I have."

"Then use them!"

"Alright, just stop yapping!" Inuyasha adjusted his grip on Kagome's waist and let years of practice take over. Soon the two were whirling around just as elegantly as InuTaisho and Sesshomaru. Once the nobles saw their king's reluctant younger son dancing, they got over their inferiority complexes and began to dance themselves.

The king glided up next to his eldest son. "You see, Sesshomaru, _that_ is how to dance with a woman." He nodded in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction. "I am surprised that you allow your younger brother to show you up."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at his brother and restrained a snarl when he saw the half breed's filthy hands around Kagome's waist. He stepped back from Yukami. "Would you like to go freshen up?" he asked her quietly. "You look a little flushed."

"Oh, of course." Yukami said, startled. She bowed to the prince and walked away, making sure her hips swayed just the right amount.

Sesshomaru composed himself and walked over to his brother and Kagome. The young woman smiled at him. "Good evening, Prince Sesshomaru." she said. "This is a lovely ball."

"Indeed." the demon replied. "May I cut in?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What, you lost your partner so you think you can steal mine? No fucking way!"

"Watch your mouth, half breed. You are in the presence of a lady. Since you have no manners, you will go and stand on the wall with this evening's guard." Inuyasha just glared at his elder brother and Sesshomaru's face went cold and deadly. "Are you ignoring my orders, Captain?"

The hanyou growled but knew that his brother outranked him. He squeezed Kagome's hand and then stalked away.

Sesshomaru moved closer to the young woman and bowed to her. "May I?"

Kagome smirked, but nodded. She tried to ignore the thrill of pleasure that coursed through her when the prince's strong slender fingers wrapped around her waist. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and allowed him to grab her other hand. The prince gave her a tiny smile and began whirling around the floor.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Inuyasha you know." Kagome said. "He's your brother."

"I am as I am." was the only response the prince would give.

"Yes, I see that. You also shouldn't be so mean to my mistress. She appears to really like you. Would it hurt you to be a little responsive to her flirting?"

"My pride would be injured." Sesshomaru twirled Kagome and then drew her in close. "It would not do for someone of my caliber to mate with a female who flings herself in my direction so often. It is demeaning."

"You certainly think highly of yourself." Kagome commented with a smile.

"Do I not have reason to? I am prince of the Western Lands and one of the best swordsmen in this entire region. Should I not be proud?" Sesshomaru murmured all this in her ear, then leaned even closer. "But there is one thing that I lack. I have yet to find a woman that completes me. It is a depressing realization."

Kagome reached up and timidly stroked the demon's face. "You'll find her, Prince Sesshomaru." she said softly. "People say that you are this cold demon who hates everyone, but I get the feeling that you are more than that. I've seen glimpses of more in the one day I have been here."

For a moment the frozen depths of Sesshomaru's eyes warmed and glowed with an emotion that Kagome couldn't place. The prince moved even closer and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of the lady's face. "Thank you." Sesshomaru murmured so softly that Kagome couldn't be sure that she had really heard him. When the demon straightened up, the emotionless look was back on his face and his eyes were cold once again. He bowed to Kagome again and swept from the ballroom, not caring what his father thought of it.

Kagome just stood in the middle of the floor in shock until Yukami came up to her. "Have you seen Prince Sesshomaru?" she wanted to know.

"He just left." Kagome replied.

The princess huffed. "I'm tired. Find Sango and Miroku and tell them we are leaving now."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Kagome signaled to her friends that it was time to leave and made sure to wave goodbye to Inuyasha on her way out. Only once she had helped Yukami undress and gotten herself ready for bed, did she allow thoughts of Sesshomaru to enter her head. She knew it was foolish, but there was something in her that hoped that the look in the demon prince's eyes had been directed at her.

A/N: Alright so we got some nice Inu/Kag FRIENDSHIP and the beginnings of something cute between Prince Sess and Lady Kagome. The next chapter will get them even closer. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so warning time. Sesshomaru might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I am saying here and now that he is not. He is opening up to another being in a way he never has before so yeah, he's gonna seem different. I personally like what he is becoming, but if there are enough of you that don't, I can change it. Let me know, after you've read this.

Chapter 4

InuTaisho looked up from his paperwork as his elder son entered his study. The king smiled at the prince and put the document aside. "Sesshomaru." He greeted.

"Father. You wished to see me?" The younger youkai sat down across from his father. "Is this about last night?"

"I saw you leave the ball earlier than I would have liked, but since you did actually dance with the princess, I can't be too upset. What I wanted to speak with you about was your brother."

"Half brother." Sesshomaru immediately corrected.

"It's been years, Sesshomaru, are you really still that bitter?" InuTaisho asked sadly. "He is your flesh and blood if only through me. I wanted to ask you about the relationship that he has with Princess Yukami's lady in waiting. He seems to like her and I assume, knowing you, that you were only dancing with her to be polite."

The prince stiffened. He was not sure how he felt about Kagome just yet, but he knew that he didn't want her and Inuyasha having any sort of relationship. "Why do you ask, Father?" Sesshomaru replied, keeping his voice controlled. It would not do for his father to guess that he was intrigued by the young woman.

"I feel bad for Inuyasha." The king answered. "There is so much that he misses out on simply because of his blood line. If he had a companion he might be happier."

That simple sentence struck something within Sesshomaru. His father wanted _him_ to mate so that he could keep the Taisho bloodline on the Western Throne. His happiness was not nearly so important. But Inuyasha only had to find love for the good of himself. The prince had never thought of it like that before. He stood up. "I do not know how the half breed knows the lady. I know nothing of their relationship, but I will inquire if that is what you would like."

InuTaisho was startled. He wasn't expecting it to be that easy. "I…would appreciate it."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out. Before he really knew what was happening, he had walked to the guest wing of the castle and was standing in front of one of the doors in Yukami's suite of rooms. _I am only here to do as my father wishes, _the youkai told himself. He raised one clawed hand and knocked on the door.

One of the princess' bodyguards came to the door. Her brown eyes widened when she saw who her visitor was. "Y-your Highness, what can I do for you?" she stammered out and then gave a shaky bow.

"I am looking for Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said in his best regal voice. "Where might I find her?"

"Her room is next door." Sango answered. "She should be in there."

Sesshomaru gave the woman a curt nod and moved on down the hall. He knocked on the door that Sango had indicated and waited. "Come in!" Kagome's musical voice called out. The prince pushed open the door and walked into the sunlit room.

The entire place smelled like the young woman. It was a soothing mix of water lily and lavender that rolled off her skin and infused all that she touched. His clothes from the night before still held lingering traces of her scent. Instead of soothing him now, the smell keyed him up, reminding him that he had no idea what to say to this girl.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was in the adjoining room, humming something. He sat down on her neatly made bed and ordered himself to relax.

Kagome came around the corner and squeaked when she saw the prince on her bed. "Your Highness." She tried to curtsy but then remembered that she had put on pants that morning and bowed instead. "What are you doing here? Not that you don't have the right to be here, it is your palace…I just meant that I'm surprised to see you. Not unpleasantly surprised! Just…" she trailed off as Sesshomaru stood up and walked closer to her.

"What has happened?" the youkai demanded. "You have never been this flustered in my presence before."

The lady flushed. It was true. But she would have rather died than admit to the prince that she had been replaying their dance together in her head right before she walked in. "Just startled to see you here." Kagome murmured.

"I can hear your heart racing." Sesshomaru commented, his voice soft. "I am…sorry…if I frightened you."

Again, Kagome could not admit the truth. Her heart was racing because of how very attractive Sesshomaru looked just then. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he was dressed in casual clothes. "It's alright." The young woman said finally. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"You know my half brother." Sesshomaru responded. "I wish to know how that happened."

Kagome grinned, her confidence returning. "Are you jealous?" she teased.

"Perhaps." The prince said softly. "It would depend on your answer."

The young woman swallowed hard. "Well, I met Inuyasha nine years ago, when I was about ten. He came to our lands with gifts from your father. I lived in the palace then with my mother and Inuyasha stayed in a room close to mine. I haven't seen him since then."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Kagome shrugged. "I suppose it would be very easy to." she responded. "He's got the looks that obvious run in your family and he's probably really brave and strong since he's Captain of the Guard. But I've always had what we lesser nobles call 'the Lady's Fantasy.'" At Sesshomaru's questioning look, she explained. "It's the lady's fantasy to travel to a castle in a different land and catch the eye of a prince."

"I see." the prince remarked. "Would you have any interest in going on a walk with me. Lady Kagome?"

"I'd like that. Are you sure it's okay though, I get the feeling that you should be spending time with the princess, not her lady in waiting."

"I am the prince here and I can decide who I want to spend time with. You seem to be a much better companion than your princess. Where she talks _at _me, you talk _to _me. It is much appreciated." Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand ot to her. "Come."

Kagome placed her hand in the prince's and allowed him to lead her from the room. To her surprise, he kept her hand in his all the way down the corridor and out into the courtyard. The two strolled along, not saying anything.

Sesshomaru led them to one of the benches that were in the garden Kagome seemed to love so much. They both sat down and the young lady took a deep breath, then smiled at her companion. There was a look on his face that made her smile falter and she removed her hand from his and lowered her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"I'm being silly, again." Kagome answered. "I swore to myself that I would never let a man that I didn't know well into my heart. Not after..."

The prince slid from the bench to kneel at the lady's feet. He slipped two clawed fingers under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Tell me." he ordered.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell the royal to mind his own business, but she couldn't. Perhaps it was the sight of a prince on his knees in front of her. Or maybe it was the fact that for once someone was paying attention to her and not Yukami. Whatever it was, Kagome suddenly found herself telling Sesshomaru something that she had always kept hidden.

"My mother died four years ago from a severe fever. I never knew my father, so it was just her taking care of me, my younger brother and my elder sister Kikyo. Before my mother died, I was betrothed to the eldest son of the Lord of the property that neighbored ours. His name was Hojo and though I cannot claim that I loved him, we were close. But when my mother died, Kikyo as the eldest child, got all that we owned. Hojo decided that it would better for him if he married her instead. I went to be Yukami's lady in waiting and my sister married the man I had been engaged to since I was thirteen. He didn't even say anything to me. I just got a letter announcing that he and Kikyo were getting married. I don't think I've ever cried so much in one year."

Sesshomaru was silent, surprised at the wave of anger that washed over him. He wanted nothing more to find this Hojo and remove his head from his body. The prince had never felt that for anyone. "I too lost my mother." he found himself saying. "I was much older than you, since that is the nature of youkai and she was killed by a human man."

"Why would anyone want to kill your mother?" Kagome asked quietly. She was grateful that Sesshomaru had given her something else to think about.

"It is the fault of my father." the youkai answered a little bitterly. "After being mated to my mother for nearly a century, decided that he needed a change. So he took up with a human woman who was lady of property in these lands. It seems that there was soldier who was also enamored with this Lady Izayoi. In revenge for the woman he loved being taken from him, he killed my mother."

"That's awful!" Kagome exclaimed. "What happened to this man?"

"He is no longer a problem." was all Sesshomaru would say. "Lady Kagome, I am not a human, never think for a moment that I am. Youkai do things differently than humans and such injustices are not allowed to stand. But one thing is true. When we find one that we truly love, youkai would rather die than let them go." The prince got fluidly to his feet. He kissed Kagome's hand and the strode purposefully away, leaving the young woman alone and very confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Of course Sess would just leave it like that. He has much to think about, no? And yes, Kikyo is in this (hehehe). She will not interfere with the Sess/Kag action, that would be too cruel. Anyway, if you skipped the author's note at the beginning, go back and read that. I need your feedback! Oh and thanks so much for the flux of reviews. They make me so happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome was still reeling with confusion as she let herself back into her room. She was making a mental note to tell Sango about her encounters with the prince when she noticed that Yukami was sitting on her bed with a displeased look on her face.

"Where have you been?" the princess demanded.

"J-just out in the garden, Your Highness." Kagome answered and bowed.

Yukami sniffed. "Dressed like that? You look like an arms woman, not a lady in waiting. Honestly Kagome I don't know what to do with you. It's no wonder you're still unmarried. Young gentlemen like their women to look nice. Kikyo knew that. That's why she is married."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from snapping at her mistress. "Was there something that you needed me for Princess Yukami?" she asked tightly.

"Yes. I want you to go find that prince and ask him to invite me to go riding with him. I'd have Sango or Miroku do it, but I gave them the day off since it's close to their anniversary."

"Begging your pardon, Highness, but couldn't you just invite him to go with you?"

Yukami waved this comment away. "You see, that is why you are alone. It is fine to flirt with a man when you are in the same place, but you must never seek one out. He must find you. Now do as I ask."

"As you wish." Kagome replied with another bow.

The princess stood up and headed for the door. "Oh and Kagome? At least put on a gown before you go. I've done a lot for you and I'd appreciate it if you'd at least _try_ to look respectable when you are representing me."

Kagome took a deep breath, changed into a light blue gown and then stomped from her room. It took the young woman fifteen minutes of getting lost and going in circles to remind her that she had no idea where Sesshomaru was. This made her even more frustrated and as she stomped blindly down a corridor for what had to be the eighth time, she slammed into a solid mass.

"Whoa there." a familiar deep voice said as clawed hands steadied her. Kagome looked up and was horrified to find herself staring into the kind amber eyes of the king.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty." she exclaimed. "I should have been paying attention. It will never happen again, I swear."

The king smiled. "You are the lady Kagome, yes?"

The young woman curtsied, startled that InuTaisho had remembered her name. "I am." she replied.

"Well Lady Kagome, accidents happen. It was I who was not paying attention. I've walked these corridors for decades and it's easy to forget that there are others who walk them as well, usually with better reasons than I. You for instance seem to be on a mission."

Kagome was surprised that King InuTaisho was so kind. She was used to rulers being cold and snobbish. But here was this youkai having a conversation with her as if she was on his level. "I'm looking for your son actually." she said.

"Ah yes." InuTaisho remarked. "You do seem well acquainted with Inuyasha."

"Oh, well yes. I am. But I meant Prince Sesshomaru." Kagome corrected. "I have a message for her from my mistress."

"I see. I fear that having you and your princess come here will have been for naught." the king sighed. "Sesshomaru keeps going on about having to find the right woman for him. One who is different than the others. But it is as if he expects her to fall into his lap. I'd be happy if he showed a little interest. Asked a girl to go on a walk every once in a while. But no, not my heir."

Kagome blushed, thinking of the walk she had had with Sesshomaru earlier. She cleared her throat. "Do you know where I might find the prince?" she inquired.

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes. He is usually in the practice yards at this time of day. But I warn you, he doesn't take kindly to people being there if they have no reason to be. That is if they cannot wield any sort of weapon, then they've no place there."

"I think I'll be alright." Kagome replied with a smile. "Thank you for the information, Your Majesty."

"Please, just call me InuTaisho." the king said. "You are after all friends with my younger son."

"Thank you, InuTaisho." the young woman curtsied again and then hurried off. When they had first arrived at the castle, Sango and Miroku had been given a tour of the practice yards, and she had tagged along so she already knew where to go. It had been a while since she'd practiced with her weapon of choice, but Kagome was confident that she could still hold her own.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru parried an attack from a guard and then moved forward to engage another. This was one of his favorite practice scenarios. A youkai could never tell when they were going to have to fight more than one enemy, so the prince had seven guards spar against him at once. He had already taken three of them out of the fight with mock slashes to the throat and chest.

Two of the remaining four, ran at him and Sesshomaru took one out with the hilt of his sword and evaded the other, sending him down with a punch to the head. The last two cut down in one swing. The prince sheathed his sword and turned to see Kagome clapping enthusiastically, now clad in a blue gown that looked lovely on her.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"You're amazing." Kagome answered. "Will they be okay?" she glanced over at the guards who were getting to their feet.

"They are trained to handle it and I hold back a little when we spar." He cocked his head at her. "Have you come here for a reason?"

"Two reasons actually. Yukami has a message for you and I was wondering if I could use one of the practice areas."

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow. "What would you use it for?" he wanted to know.

"Archery." Kagome answered with a grin. "I haven't practiced in a while, but I used to be really good."

"Hmm, then we shall have to see if your skills are still up to par." Sesshomaru commented thoughtfully. He walked off in the direction of the archery courts, leaving Kagome to catch up and follow him.

As she walked, she caught sight of Inuyasha training what appeared to be new recruits to the guard. He waved at her and went back to demonstrating a slash with his sword that was larger than anything Kagome had ever seen.

Before long, the lady and the prince had made it to the archery courts. There were a few youkai standing around talking when they walked up. All of them stopped to bow to Sesshomaru and give Kagome strange looks.

The youkai prince led Kagome to an empty court and turned to look at her. "There are bows on the wall behind us. Choose the one you would like to use." Kagome nodded and moved to do as he instructed.

One of the youkai peered over the partition that separated the courts. He was a cat demon with green slitted pupils and long sandy brown hair. "It's rare to see you playing fetch with a human wench, Your Highness." he said. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge the guard's presence. He just watched as Kagome strung a few bows, testing them out.

"I mean no disrespect of course." the guard continued. "It's just that you won't even look at that sexy demoness princess who's visiting, but this is the second time I've seen you with the human."

"You would do well, Sanyen, to silence yourself, before I get the urge to do it for you." Sesshomaru said with out looking up. "Begone feline."

Kagome chose a bow finally and walked back over to Sesshomaru. By this time more of the guards had come over to watch. The prince decided not to send them away, but see how their presence affected Kagome's performance.

The young woman strung the bow and nocked the arrow Sesshomaru handed her. There were four targets in the court spaced away from each other with the farthest being about 400 feet away.

Don't hurt yourself now, girlie!" Sanyen called out. "These targets are designed for youkai archers, not little handmaidens."

Kagome turned and smiled at the guard. "I'm sure I'll be okay." She raised the bow, pulled back on the string and let go without even seeming to aim. The arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself in the dead center of the target. A moment later, there was an arrow in the same position of every target.

The court was deadly silent. The youkai guards had never seen such skills. Of course their own archers were superb, but they had demonic energy on their sides. Here was this little human girl who was every bit as good as they were.

"What other weapons are you trained with?" the cat youkai wanted to know.

"I'm best with archery." Kagome replied. "My brother and I were also trained in staff fighting."

"I've dabbled in that myself. I'd love to see what you can do."

Kagome bit her lip. "Not to be rude but...who are you?"

"Forgive me my lady. I am Sanyen, a humble guard of this castle."

"And by humble he means as rude and uncouth as Inuyasha." Sesshomaru murmured in the young woman's ear.

"Be nice." Kagome murmured back. She turned to Sanyen. "I'd love to spar with you sometime, Sanyen. But now I should return to my mistress." The lady dipped a curtsy and left the archery court.

Sesshomaru walked with beside her. "They will all respect you now. I believe you have even won their loyalty."

"And your respect? Do I have that?"

The prince grabbed her hand to stop her. "I do believe that you have had my respect from the first word I heard you speak, Lady Kagome."

The young woman blushed. "I'm just Kagome. You can drop the 'Lady' part."

"Then I must simply be Sesshomaru to you."

Kagome's heart was pounding now. She swallowed hard and remembered why she had come out there in the first place. "Yukami had a request for you."

Sesshomaru leaned in close to her. "Tell me."

"She wants you to invite her to go riding."

"Inform your princess that I must decline. I am very busy and have much to think about. You can give her that answer anytime she asks for an outing." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Now, allow me to escort you back to your room, Kagome."

They walked up to the castle hand in hand. Kagome was pleased that for once the prince hadn't just walked off, effectively ending their conversation. Although she was not at all looking forward to explaining to Yukami that Sesshomaru wanted less than nothing to do with her and it was most likely Kagome's fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From the moment Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at her room, he all but disappeared from her life. Over the next two weeks all she saw of him was glimpses. A swish of silver hair here, a golden eyed stare there, but nothing more. It was driving Kagome crazy. So was Yukami.

Every morning the princess would ask her to relay some request to the prince. Kagome actually looked for him for the first few days, but when it became obvious that Sesshomaru didn't want to be found, she would just sit in the garden and read before returning to repeat the prince's default refusal. Yukami wasn't giving up though, and finally sent Kagome to tell Sesshomaru that she wanted an audience with him or she was leaving and never coming back. So Kagome set out to look for the prince one more time.

She headed down to the practice yards since it was that time of day. Before she made it very far, Sanyen leapt down from a tree in front of her. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome."

"Hello Sanyen." the young woman replied. "I know I've asked you this a million times already, but do you have any idea where I might find Prince Sesshomaru?"

The cat demon grinned. "I just might. I heard he was having some big meeting with his father today, but he'll be down here before that. Why so interested?"

"Oh...Princess Yukami has another message for him."

"Can't take a hint, that one." Sanyen remarked. "Well, since you've got some time, would you like to have a staff match with me? It's a good way to take out certain frustrations, if you know what I mean."

"What _do _you mean, Sanyen?"

"Just that I've noticed you and my captain are rather _friendly, _and even though he's more talkative than our prince, Captain Inuyasha is squeamish around the fairer sex."

Kagome shot the guard a shrewd look. "R-iii-ght. Well, I'll spar with you, reasons aside."

"Excellent." Sanyen gestured for Kagome to follow him to a different area.

A few of his fellow guards looked up as he walked by with the young woman. "Ooh!" one of them called. "Does Prince Sesshomaru know you've got his human in tow, Sanyen. He'll be very put out if you eat her."

"Shut it, Daisuke." Inuyasha's voice rang out. "Kagome is no youkai's human, ain't that right, Kagome?"

The lady grinned. "Right. Thanks, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded. "What are you doing down here with these morons anyway?"

"I'm going to spar with Sanyen in staff fighting." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Inuyasha remarked, looking over at the guard.

"Yes, Captain. You should hang around and watch." Sanyen suggested. Inuyasha agreed and settled in to watch the match.

Sanyen was good, but surprisingly, Kagome was better. Ten minutes after they had started, the guard was flat on his back gasping for breath. The other guards were all silent in awe. Sanyen was one of the best fighters among them and here he was, defeated by a lady in waiting.

Daisuke stepped forward and knelt before Kagome. "My lady, you must mate with one of the King's sons. With you here our lands could do nothing but prosper. I can feel it."

Kagome flushed. "I'm not as special as all that." she stammered. "I'm sure the sons of InuTaisho could do so much better than me."

"Not likely." Inuyasha muttered.

"Indeed." came Sesshomaru's soft, yet commanding voice. The guards immediately bowed to their prince.

"You can go right back to where you came from." the hanyou snapped. "This is my domain."

Sesshomaru gave his little brother a bland look. "Ah, but I am the prince here, Inuyasha. Everything in these lands is my domain."

There was no arguing with that. "Fine. What do you want?"

The prince turned to Kagome, and though his face was impassive, his golden eyes smoldered. The youkai held his hand out to her without saying a word.

Kagome met his eyes and slipped her hand into his. "I haven't seen you in days."

"My thoughts kept me away." Sesshomaru replied. "I did not want to come to you with doubt in my heart."

"Doubt about what?"

"You."

As usual Kagome's heart started beating double time. "Me?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "When you are finished here, I would appreciate it very much if you'd meet me in the garden, dear Kagome." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and withdrew.

The young woman blinked after him and then found herself staring into another pair of intense amber eyes. Inuyasha was glaring at her. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, the half demon grabbed Kagome's arm and towed her over to a corner.

"What is going on between you and my brother?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know." Kagome admitted.

"What do you _think _is going on?" The young woman just shook her head. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Are you in love with him?"

"I...think...I could be." Kagome whispered.

"You hardly even know him!" the hanyou protested. "You don't fall in love with someone over the course of a few weeks. Especially not someone like Sesshomaru."

The lady smiled. "But he's what I've always wanted, Inuyasha."

"Because he's a prince."

"No. Because he's an amazing person. He could be a peasant and I'd feel the same way."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. "The bastard better be good to you, if you choose him or I'll hand him his ass. I don't care if he is a prince."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek. "Would you escort me to the garden, Captain?"

The hanyou bowed and offered her his arm. Kagome placed her hand on it and together they made their way to the garden.

Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the benches, his head tipped back, basking in the sun. When Kagome and Inuyasha approached, he sat up. Inuyasha lifted the lady's hand from his arm and kissed it. He gave his brother a glare and walked away. Kagome walked over and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Is the half breed angry with me?" the prince asked.

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. "And I think he's more upset with me than anyone else. He thinks I'm an idiot for falling-" she stopped.

A small smile graced Sesshomaru's face. "I assure you that people will see me as more of an idiot than you for falling-" he was interrupted by Kagome placing her hand over his mouth.

She closed her eyes. "Sesshomaru..."

The youkai moved her hand. "Kagome I've spent the last two weeks thinking about this. Youkai take mates and then cast them aside once a child is born. Even in the case of my parents, there was no love. We are different and it is a unique and wonderful thing."

"Why are we different, your Highness?"

"Because you never needed to use my title and I never wanted you to." Sesshomaru replied. "Because Kagome, I love you. Do not take those words lightly. I have never said them in all my years of life, to any other person." The prince stood up and walked among the flowers. "Do you remember when you asked me which flower was my favorite?"

"Yes." Kagome whispered, knowing he would hear. "You said none of them were special to you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "My feelings on that have changed." He bent down and picked an ebony bloom that was edged in crimson. The youkai came back to the bench and tucked the flower behind Kagome's ear. "That is my favorite."

"Why?" the lady asked.

"It is one of a kind. That is the only ebony flower to be found in the entire Western province. It reminds me of you. In truth Kagome, you are the most special flower to me."

"Sesshomaru, you're a prince. You have to mate and marry a woman who can stand beside you in all things. Someone who can be looked upon as your equal. Someone whose love you can be proud of." Kagome said tearfully.

"Can that not be you?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. "I am the heir of everything as far as the eye can see. I could care less how other people feel about you. I am a selfish creature and my feelings are all that matter in this decision." Seeing that she wasn't convinced, the prince tried a different tactic. "Who does not like you, Kagome? All of the guards here respect you for your skills and your friendship with their captain. Said captain, is probably your strongest ally here even though it has been years since you've seen him. Even my father is fond of you. He is under the mistaken impression that you will marry Inuyasha, but he likes you."

That threw Kagome for a loop. "Why would he think I'm marrying Inuyasha?"

"My father has the romanticized notion that since the two of you are close you will eventually mate. However, once he knows that it is I, and not my half brother, who loves you, he will welcome you into our family." Kagome was shaking her head, and the prince grabbed her hands firmly. "Do you love me, Kagome? Because if you do, nothing else should matter."

Chocolate colored eyes met warm gold. "I do love you, Sesshomaru, but..." She was cut off by warm lips pressing against hers. The prince tried to take all her doubts away with a single kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the King's study, then pushed it open. "You wanted to see me, Father?" he asked gruffly.

"Ah, Inuyasha, come in."

The hanyou entered and took a seat. InuTaisho smiled at his younger son. "How is the guard looking right now?" he asked. It was always hard to have conversations with his sons. Starting off by asking about their duties made it a little easier.

Inuyasha sat up straighter. "They are in good shape. Sanyen's morale is a little low right now because Lady Kagome just kicked his ass in staff fighting."

The king smiled, picturing the sharp tongued guard defeated by the gentle looking woman. "Sanyen can use the humbling." he said. "Speaking of the Lady Kagome though, the two of you seem quite friendly."

"You could say that we are old friends." Inuyasha responded suspiciously. He saw a gleam in his father's eye that worried him. "But we are _only_ friends."

"Well now don't sell yourself short, my boy. I'm sure there could be a future for the two of you if you worked at it. She is a very nice girl."

"Yes, yes she is." Inuyasha agreed, preparing to end this line of though right there. "But she loves Sesshomaru, and he loves her back."

InuTaisho froze. "Sesshomaru loves her back? How do you know that?"

"He has this way of looking at her and he smells like a love sick puppy. I've seen them together and it's like they were made for each other or something." Inuyasha shrugged. "It seems that he makes her happy and vise versa."

"I never thought I'd see the day when my eldest son would be in love. Does he intend to mate with her?" the king wanted to know.

"Would you allow him to?" Inuyasha fired back.

InuTaisho frowned. "I would not think to deny him his love, Inuyasha. The inuyoukai clan will undoubtedly be skeptical because the woman is a human, but I have no quarrel."

"Of course not." Inuyasha muttered. "If there's nothing else..." he got up and headed toward the door.

"Inuyasha." the king called. "I know I'm not always as attentive as I should be to you, but I never forget that you are my son."

The hanyou opened the door. "I like the independence." he said, and was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: AWWW! They're in love! This is by no means the end of the story. There is more to come, after all someone has to break it to Yukami that she is out of the running. We'll see some of Kagome's family and meant the inuyoukai clan leaders in upcoming chapters. Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kagome!" Yukami shouted. "Kagome!"

The young woman came scurrying into the room looking flustered. "Yes, your Highness?" She had been sitting in her room thinking hard about Sesshomaru's revelations the day before. She hadn't seen the prince since she had run away from him after he kissed her.

"I need you to dress me in my finest. Prince Sesshomaru is coming to call on me." The princess gloated, teasing her hair in the mirror.

"He's…coming here? Is that proper?" Kagome stammered nervously.

"It's _his _palace, Kagome. Besides, he suggested this meeting. Don't even think about scampering off to wherever it is you go either. I need you here when the prince comes. You add to my consequence."

"Princess…I would prefer…"

Yukami sighed in frustration and spun around to face her lady in waiting. "Kagome, do you honestly think I care what you'd prefer? Ever since we came here you've been forgetting your station. Now go find me a gown to wear or I will think very seriously about dismissing you. Then where would you be?"  
Kagome pressed her lips together and crossed to the princess' wardrobe. She flicked through the multitude of gowns until she found one in deep purple embroidered with gold flowers. "Go with this." She said to her mistress.

"Perfect." Yukami squealed. She grabbed the garment and headed behind her changing screen. "Get the tea ready while I change."

Kagome grabbed the tea and headed out to the sitting room. She had no sooner placed the tray on the table, than there was a knock on the door. With her heart in her throat, Kagome opened the door.

Sesshomaru was standing outside looking as handsome as ever. He gave her a gentle smile. "Good morning, Kagome."

The young woman lowered her eyes. "Prince Sesshomaru."

A claw slid under her chin and tipped her face up to his. The prince leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you." He reminded her.

"Yukami's very excited that you've finally come to see her." Kagome said, stepping back.

Sesshomaru entered the room and closed the door behind him. "She shouldn't be. I'm here to-"

"Prince Sesshomaru!" Yukami screeched as she entered the room. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me he was here? Honestly, I don't know what to do with her, your Highness."

"The prince is here, Princess Yukami." Kagome said in a dead voice. "Would you like tea, Prince Sesshomaru?"

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru said. "I will not be here that long. Princess Yukami, I would like to apologize to you. I had no intention of mating with you and I still don't. I've used your presence here as an excuse to spend time with another. As it is, that is no longer the case, so you may leave."

The princess spluttered incoherently and then tried to regain her composure. "Who is this other? I wish to offer my congratulations to this most fortuitous of females."

Kagome closed her eyes; the last thing she wanted was for Yukami to know that it was her fault that she was being rejected. Luckily, Sesshomaru realized that.

"I will not tell you that." The prince replied. "I would however, like to remove the Lady Kagome from your service."

Yukami narrowed her eyes. "What has she done?"

"It is more a matter of what I would have her do in the future."

"You cannot just take my lady in waiting away and not tell me why." Yukami protested. "I don't see why you want her. She's trained as a lady in waiting and there are few females here. What would she do?"

"It's me." Kagome murmured. "I'm the one Sesshomaru is rejecting you for."

"Oh Kagome please." The princess chuckled. "Just because you fancy yourself to have a crush on the prince doesn't mean that he returns the feeling."

"Shut up Yukami." Kagome snapped back. "I am so tired of you stepping all over me. I chose to place myself in your service. Your brother, Prince Yuri, asked me to join his guard instead but I declined. _You _might fancy that I have a 'crush' on Sesshomaru or that I need you. But I love him and I _do not _need you. Not anymore. Furthermore, I remove _myself _from your service and you can still leave."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Kagome speaks the truth. It is her that I have chosen."

Yukami shrieked and stormed out of the room. "Overdramatic wench." Kagome muttered. She looked at her prince. "Now what?"

He held his hand out to her. "Come to me."

The young woman obeyed and clung to Sesshomaru. "I love you." She whispered.

"I'm glad." The prince replied. "Now that you are your own woman, what will you do?"

A small smile graced Kagome's face. "I'd like to stay here." She said. "Maybe teach your guard a thing or two, and…"

"And?" Sesshomaru prompted.

"And be with you." Kagome finished.

The prince smiled and pulled her closer, easing his lips against hers. This time Kagome responded eagerly, her mouth moving with her love's. The youkai pulled back. "What has changed your mind about this?"

She shrugged. "I spent some time thinking this morning. I realized that I had come to hate being in waiting to Yukami and that I should leave her. But then I thought of going back home and that depressed me. I mean, there's nothing for me there except my sister, her husband, and their bouncing baby boy. What would I do? Surprisingly, the thought of leaving here made me saddest of all. The thought of not seeing you everyday was awful and I knew I couldn't do it. I didn't care about what people said. I knew I couldn't leave you."

Kagome's words warmed Sesshomaru's already thawing heart. "So you have decided that you will stay with me?" the prince asked.

"Yes. As long as you want me to."

"Then prepare to be here forever." Sesshomaru replied. "Come with me. We'll need to speak with my father."

Kagome pulled away. "Before we do that, I need you to know that I am not ready for anything serious yet. I can't be your wife or mate. Not yet. Inuyasha was right when he said that I barely know you."

"It bodes well then, that I do not intend to rest until we know each other's souls." Sesshomaru enjoyed the flush that rose in the young woman's face when he said certain things to her. "We still must see my father. He has to know that you are now a member of his household. He should also be informed that I intend to court you until you agree to marry me."

"You certainly seem to know what you want."

"I do." Sesshomaru replied. "And I know how to work to get what it is that I want." The heat in his voice made Kagome shiver agreeably. The prince took her hand and led her to the king's study.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru pushed the door open and entered. InuTaisho glanced up and gave his son a sour look. "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Sess. I just had the most beautiful princess since your mother in here screaming at me about loyalty and betrayal."

The prince showed a bland face. "Did you really see me choosing her, Father?"

"Of course not. But then, I didn't foresee this either." The king answered, gesturing at Sesshomaru and Kagome's entwined hands. "I must say I am proud of you, son. You said that you were waiting for a special woman, and you've found her. I was skeptical."

"I never had a choice but to act on my feelings for Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "She entranced me from the moment I saw her."

InuTaisho smiled. "You'll have to tell me how you did that, Lady Kagome."

"I have no idea." She responded. "It still baffles me that someone as perfectly wonderful as Sesshomaru would choose a simple lady in waiting."

"The fact that he chose you, my dear, proves you are not simple. I'll assume that since you are here and Princess Yukami is angry, you have chosen to accept my son's advances and stay with us."

"I have. I hope that's okay."

"It is more than okay." The king told her. "This creaky old place is always in need of new life." He rang a bell and a servant came in.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please have the maids prepare a suite of rooms in my sons' wing for Lady Kagome who will be joining the household."

"Yes, Sire." The servant bowed and scurried out.

InuTaisho stood up and Sesshomaru and Kagome followed suit. The king embraced the young woman. "Welcome, Kagome."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: So this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going on Winter Break in a few days and as you might already know, there is no internet connection at my house. But never fear, I'll be writing more chapters over the break and posting them when I get back to school in January. Until then, Happy Holidays and New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later, Yukami was preparing to leave. Kagome had already moved into her new rooms and the princess had to pack all of her belongings herself. Sango and Miroku had no choice but to return to the Southern Lands with their mistress. While palace servants loaded Yukami's bags into a cart, Kagome talked with the pair of bodyguards.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

The young woman laughed. "Yes, Sango. I'm sure. I can't go back to the South. There's nothing for me there. My place is here."

Sango hugged her friend and Miroku patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck, Kagome. Write us with invitations to the wedding."

"No one has said anything about a wedding, Miroku."

The bodyguard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "If you say so."

"Sango! Miroku! We are leaving now!" Yukami shouted. All three of the humans rolled their eyes and shared one last hug.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she watched her old life disappear through the gates. She sighed and turned around, smacking into Sesshomaru who had come up behind her. She looked up into his golden eyes. "Hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hello." the prince replied with amusement. He wiped a tear from her face with a gentle finger. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "It's just surreal. They were all I had."

Sesshomaru leaned down. "I will do everything in my power to make my home feel like home to you as well." His warm breath caressed her ear as he spoke. "To begin that process, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and led her down to the practice fields.

As they passed, the guards bowed, not only to their prince, but to Kagome as well. The couple reached the archery courts and Sesshomaru snapped his fingers. Sanyen and another guard entered from one of the equipment rooms and bowed.

The cat youkai stepped forward. "Lady Kagome, it's good to see you made the right choice."

"I'm pleased with it." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and everyone focused on him. "Kagome, I spent these last few days trying to find a place for you here. I know that you would prefer to do something other than sit around or wait on spoiled nobles. Therefore, I came up with this." He nodded to the other guard, who came forward.

He was one of the very rare dragon youkai. His long hair was a midnight blue, tied back into a high ponytail. Red-orange eyes that seemed to flicker like flame shone out of a dark brown face. The youkai bowed again. "I am Kuisotenboru," he said. "Master Archer."

"Kui is in charge of all archers in Western employ." Sesshomaru explained. "We wish for you to join their ranks."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Me? Can...can I do that?"

"With skills like yours, you can do whatever you want." Kuisotenboru boomed. "You shoot better than most youkai that I know, so we are most glad to have you."

"Then I'm honored." the lady answered. "Thank you so much." She went on her toes to place a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sanyen and Kui watched in amazement as their stoic prince smiled gently. "There is more." he murmured to the small woman.

That was Sanyen's cue. He crossed back to the equipment room and returned with a bundle. First he shook out an archery uniform in the Western colors. Kagome gaped at it's beauty. It consisted of a royal blue haori with ivory flowers embroidered along the shortened sleeves and collar. The hakamas were ivory with royal blue trim and red sakura blossoms adorning them. In addition to that were arm bracers in dark brown leather.

As if that wasn't enough, Kui walked over to the wall and came back with the most exquisite bow. It was only half a foot shorter than Kagome and was carved from some deep wine colored wood. A quiver of white fletched arrows went with it. Kuisotenboru presented both to the lady with a smile.

Kagome reached out with trembling fingers and grasped the bow. Her hand wrapped around the cool wood and she placed one end on the floor so she could string it. Once the weapon was ready, Kagome grabbed an arrow and nocked it. She raised the bow, pulled the string back to her ear, and let fly. The arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself into the center of the farthest target.

"Beautiful." Kuisotenboru murmured. "I couldn't have done it better myself. Yes, my lady, you are a welcome addition to our ranks."

"Thank you, Kuisotenboru." Sesshomaru said sincerely. "I appreciate this."

"Of course, your Highness." Kui bowed again and left the courts. Sanyen mimicked him and left the couple alone.

"Are you pleased, then?" The prince wanted to know. He studied the young woman's face intently.

"I am so happy right now, Sesshomaru." Kagome replied and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Kagome." Sesshomaru answered. "Know that. I simply want you to be happy."

"KAGOME!" The prince rolled his eyes as Inuyasha's call reverberated through the fields.

"Behave." the young woman scolded and walked out into the open air. "I'm right here, Inuyasha. You can stop bellowing."

The hanyou ran up. "So I heard from my father that you're staying here." he remarked. "And from Kui that you have joined his archers. D'you know what that means? It means that I am your captain."

Kagome giggled and swept her friend a curtsy. "My captain." she said with a smile. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure serving under you."

"Rest assured, my dear. If you are under anyone, it will be me." Sesshomaru said smoothly as he joined them. He looked down at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something else when a fanfare rang out over the castle grounds.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look. "The inuyoukai council." the former murmured.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked, glancing back and forth between the two brothers.

"They are the leaders of our kind." Sesshomaru answered. "My father is the king of the Western Lands by the grace of the council. His father held the title before him because the council voted him in over another. By rights, I am to be the next king, but only if the council approves."

"Well, what's not to approve of?" the girl quipped, taking his hand.

The brothers shared another look of perfect understanding and Inuyasha raised a challenging eyebrow. The prince shook his head. "Come with me Kagome. We will worry about the council when I am summoned to see them. They will get to the point of their visit when they are ready, There is no use worrying about it now." He pulled her after him and they walked in silence.

Kagome assumed that she was going to be taken to the garden where they usually went. Instead, Sesshomaru took her back into the palace. They headed for the grand staircase just in time to see InuTaisho come rushing by looking harried.

"You heard the fanfare?" the king asked his elder son.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. What would you have of me, Father?"

InuTaisho smiled tightly at Kagome. "Spend time with her until they summon you. I must go greet them." In a flash he was at the gates with a smile on his face for the visitors.

The prince knew that something did not bode well if his normally collected father was so tightly wound. But it would do no good to dwell on it. He gave Kagome a gentle smile and continued to lead her up the staircase. They arrived at his and Inuyasha's wing of the castle and instead of turning right to go to Kagome's room, they went left to Sesshomaru's.

The young woman was getting visibly excited and began tugging on the prince's hand to make him go faster. "What is this haste about?" Sesshomaru asked good naturedly.

"You're showing me your room!" Kagome replied joyously. "Finally, the sacred inner chamber of the stoic Prince of the West."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Are you not afraid of what you will find?" He asked it with a joking lilt to his voice, but he actually was worried that opening himself up to Kagome would make her run.

Kagome was laughing though. "I'm too excited to be afraid."

The youkai led her to the only door in the corridor. He held his hand out over the door handle. "Never attempt to open this without me here." He cautioned his companion. "The handle is treated with the poison that is produced by my fangs and claws. It is so powerful that it could melt your hand off and only my hand is immune." Sesshomaru waited for the girl to be scared or disgusted with him.

She just smiled. "That would have come in handy when I was younger to keep Kikyo from reading my journals." Kagome gestured for the prince to open the door.

Sesshomaru complied and swung the door to his suite of rooms open. They entered into his sitting room which had been converted to an office like area.

There were floor to ceiling bookshelves in a deep colored wood, covering three of the four walls. On the empty one hung a tapestry delicately embroidered with what Kagome assumed was his family coat of arms. A royal blue crescent moon was in the center of a silver shield. Extremely thorny roses in the same gold as Sesshomaru's eyes twisted their stems around the edges of the shield and the phases of the moon were illustrated around the whole image.

The rest of the furniture was done in the same wood as the bookshelves and only consisted of a desk and a few chairs with straight backs and no cushions. "Not going for the comfort theme, I see." Kagome remarked.

"This is where I get work done." Sesshomaru replied. "I rarely get visitors. Come."

Kagome followed him through a door that she assumed was treated with the same poisons, to a room that was mostly windows. In the same style as the office, the windows reached from floor to ceiling on three walls. In the middle of the room was an easel and a bench overflowing with cushions. On the far wall were a few chests and a large portrait of a inu woman who resembled Sesshomaru.

"Is that your mother?" the girl wanted to know.

"Hn."

Taking that to mean yes, Kagome stepped closer to the picture. The woman was beautiful. She was seated in a chair looking out the window at the full moon. Her long silver hair was left loose and tumbled to her feet. Unnaturally blue eyes peered out of her alabaster face and the hint of a smile graced her lovely red lips.

"This is where I practice my art." Sesshomaru's velvety voice murmured above her head.

"Did you paint this?" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. I finished this a season before she was killed. She is the only one who knew that I have this talent, so it seemed fitting that even in death, she should preside over this room."

Kagome stared at the painting for another moment and then wrapped her arms around her prince's waist. "It's beautiful." she whispered.

"As are you." the youkai responded, his voice rumbling in his chest. All of a sudden, Kagome found herself being scooped up into Sesshomaru's arms. "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

A deep blush crept over the girl's face, but she nodded. Sesshomaru carried her through another door, this one strangely not protected. He swept aside the curtains of the canopy and dumped Kagome in the center of his giant bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed and allowed her a moment to take everything in.

Kagome looked around. This room did not seem like it would belong to the Sesshomaru the public saw. But she thought that it would work perfectly for the Sesshomaru she was uncovering. The curtains around his bed were a deep blue color with silver threads woven in. On the right side of it a window took up half the wall. A smaller replica of the tapestry from the first room took up the other half. There were also smaller bookshelves in this room.

On the small table next to the bed was a fat candle and a book that looked well worn. Kagome looked down at the bed. It took up most of the wall it was on. The light blue comforter was folded back to reveal cool silk sheets in pristine white. There was a pile of cushions on the floor in the corner next to the window, as if Sesshomaru liked to sit there and gaze out.

Finally the young woman turned back to her host with a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Kagome scooted closer to him on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. "This is wonderful." she said after a while.

"You are the first woman, and beyond that, the first human who has seen this room. My mother decorated it when I was younger, but I take care of it now. Not even the maids step foot in here."

Kagome hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath and moved so that she was straddling Sesshomaru's lap. She reached a hand up and ran it through his silky silver locks.

The prince rested his forehead against Kagome's and quirked a smile at her. "I have...long been searching for the woman who I could share this with." he said quietly. "Someone who would be comfortable enough to get close to me in truth."

"I'm just about as close as it gets." Kagome whispered and placed her lips on his. The kiss started gentle but built in passion as Sesshomaru realized that he had found what he had been looking for. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Sesshomaru growled, feeling his inner demon rising. Kagome shivered against him and that brought the youkai prince back. He kissed her once more gently, and then drew back, surprised to find his breathing ragged.

"Wow." the girl breathed.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair and leaned back. "But we go too far. The whole castle will be talking if...too much...happens here."

"Right. I should go." Kagome slid off of her prince's lap and got unsteadily to her feet. "Do I need you to let me out or..."

"You would, if I were going to allow you to leave. I wish you to stay longer. We will just have to be on our very best behavior. We shall...talk." Sesshomaru practically purred.

The young woman climbed back up on the bed. "I think I can handle that. So, tell me about your favorite book."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning found King InuTaisho in his meeting chamber with the members of the inuyoukai council. There were five in all, of differing ages and blood lines. Their leader was an older inu male by the name of Okudo.

It was he who sat at the head of the table, presiding over the meeting. "We are pleased with the progress the Western Lands have made under your hands, InuTaisho. How goes the training of your sons?"

"Sesshomaru is ready to take over ruling at any point. He knows the ins and outs of holding the throne. I am very pleased with him. Inuyasha-"

"Has he found a mate yet?" the lone female on the council interrupted.

InuTaisho frowned. He was irritated at the way the council always seemed to disregard his younger son. "Sesshomaru has made great strides in that area, Mitsuko. He is courting a young woman right now, in fact."

"Excellent. The Taisho bloodline will continue it seems. Who is she that he has chosen?" Okudo queried.

"She is from the Southern Lands. As you might know, Princess Yukami was visiting us a few weeks ago."

"He's courting Princess Yukami?" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"No..." InuTaisho answered. "He has chosen Princess Yukami's lady in waiting."

"Oh, a minor noble. What type of youkai is she?"

InuTaisho hesitated. Lying to the council was just something you did not do. "Kagome...is not youkai. She is a human woman."

Silence reigned in the room as the council absorbed that news. One of the younger males, Suteki, laughed. "Sesshomaru would not choose a human. He despises humans. Why would he choose to spend and share his life with one?"

"He loves her." was all InuTaisho would say.

"This is unacceptable!" Okudo thundered. "The heir apparent to the Western Throne cannot mate with a human. It will taint the bloodline. We looked away from the whole Izayoi debacle because you already had a pure bred son. There cannot be an abomination like your half breed on the throne. We will not allow it." The other council members nodded their agreement.

InuTaisho tried to keep his anger from showing on his face. He was not as good as Sesshomaru at appearing emotionless, the boy got it from his mother, but he could hide anger. "Please," the king began, hating to ask the council for anything. "Just meet the girl. See the two of them together before you decide."

Suteki frowned. "This is not about them being a cute couple, InuTaisho. This is about the continuation of a strong leader. What would happen to these lands if some cowardly hanyou tried to rule. It would fracture and fall into civil war. It is that we want to prevent."

"Wait a moment, Suteki, Okudo." Mitsuko said softly. "While it is true that we know Sesshomaru's character well, we have never laid eyes on this Kagome. Though she is a human, she could be possessing a spirit that will make their child stronger than other hanyous."

"Do you really believe that, Mitsuko?" asked one of the other council members.

The demoness shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

Okudo sighed and looked at his fellows. They all nodded, agreeing. "Fine, InuTaisho. We will meet this Kagome. Have her and Sesshomaru present themselves to us after the banquet tonight."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bright shaft of sunlight fell over Sesshomaru's face and his eyelids fluttered open. A feeling of peace like he had never felt settled over him and he turned his head away from the dazzling light. Golden eyes landed on raven colored locks that were spread out over the pillow next to his. A few strands of silky silver from his own head were mingled in with the black.

The prince gazed at the young woman that was sleeping next to him. Her skin looked like tinted porcelain as the morning light hit it. They had talked all afternoon and then parted briefly so that Sesshomaru could gather dinner for them and Kagome could get some things from her room. They ate and then went right back to talking until they both fell asleep.

Having a sudden idea, Sesshomaru wrapped a dressing gown around himself and went out into the corridor. He had a word with a passing servant and then returned to his room.

Kagome was sitting up and yawning when he re-entered. She smiled at him but then looked worried. "We didn't..." she trailed off.

The prince smiled back. "We did not do anything that would cause any sort of scandal." he assured her. "You fell asleep and it would have caused more talk for me to carry you back to your rooms after hours, so you remained here."

Kagome nodded. "What do I tell people about where I was last night? I mean I have that maid that your father assigned to me and she's bound to have noticed that I didn't come back."

"It is not her place to ask." Sesshomaru replied. "Furthermore, every youkai and hanyou in this castle will be able to smell your purity. No explanations are needed."

The young woman's face flushed a little at his words. "So what are the plans for today?" she wanted to know.

"There will be a banquet honoring the council tonight. Even though they gave us no notice to their arrival, my father will no doubt have a stunning soirée set up by the end of the day. It might indeed be a night to remember."

"Oh really?" Kagome said. "And who will be accompanying you to this banquet? Surely a youkai of your stature cannot arrive alone."

Sesshomaru leaned in to her. "I was hoping that a certain lady from the South would arrive on my arm. But she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, so there might be a queue of eligible men who want her with them."

"Then it is fortunate that she only has a eyes for the prince of this place, isn't it?" Kagome murmured back. She tipped her head up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Wonderful." Sesshomaru returned. "Then there is one favor I would have of you." The lady cocked her head quizzically. "Tonight you will dress in the colors of the Western Lands, for if I get my way you will soon be the future Queen of them."

Kagome looked startled. "Sesshomaru I-"

The prince cut her off with a finger over her lips. "By agreeing to remain here, you are already a Lady of the Western Lands. By loving me, you will be looked upon as my future mate and therefore the future queen as I am the future king. I am by no means trying to pressure you, Kagome. But the council is here, and they need to see a united front. They need to see your loyalty to me or this may never work."

The young woman wanted to protest again, but the serious look in Sesshomaru's eyes let her know that he needed her to cooperate. Kagome nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I have in blue and white."

"And silver and gold. Do not forget those colors."

Kagome grinned up at him. "I doubt I will ever be able to forget those colors." She said, staring into his eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

They kissed tenderly and then the prince pulled away. "I have asked for breakfast to be set out in the garden. Go get dressed and then do me the honor of meeting me there."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sesshomaru predicted, InuTaisho had the servants working double time to have a perfect evening ready for the council. After their breakfast, the prince sent Kagome to go see her waiting women about helping her prepare. They shared an extra sweet kiss, knowing that they would not be able to see each other again until the banquet and then they would have to be on their best behavior.

Once Kagome was gone, Sesshomaru went off in search of his father. He found the king in the banquet hall overseeing the setting of the main table.

"Father, you have workers to do this for you." the younger youkai said.

InuTaisho turned around. "Yes I know, but this is the council. If the least thing goes wrong then I will get blamed for not being here to supervise." The king scrutinized his elder son's face and then broke out into a grin. "You love her." he said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I believe we have already established that, Father. On a related note, however, I am having Kagome dress in Western colors tonight, as the future Queen of the Western Lands."

"That is presumptuous." InuTaisho replied. "But smart. The council was all for removing our family from the throne after the discovered you intended to mate a human. But Mitsuko convinced them to wait until they actually meet Kagome. I think that the more she looks and acts the part, the better chance the two of you will have."

The prince nodded and contained a look of distaste as Inuyasha walked over to them. "Half breed." he greeted.

"Prick." Inuyasha returned. "Father, I have stationed extra men at the front gates as you requested. There will be twenty armed youkai here at all times and another ten will be in the throne room when you receive the council formally and all that. They will follow you here and once you all are seated, they join the others at the walls and windows."

"Excellent." InuTaisho praised. Even Sesshomaru was impressed. His half brother may have been of inferior breeding, but he was good at his job.

"Where would you like me to be stationed?" the hanyou asked.

"At the head table." InuTaisho replied. "You are my son and you deserve to be treated as such. I'm sure Okudo will throw a fit though, so we will just say that you are there as Lady Kagome's personal guard. As such you will sit on her right hand."

Inuyasha looked stunned. He was never invited to sit at the head table for important functions like this. "Y-yes, Father." he stammered.

"Wonderful." the king grinned at both of his sons. "This will be quite the night."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror with a look of disbelief. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she was looking at a prettier version of her sister.

She had returned from breakfast with Sesshomaru to find a tissue wrapped package on her bed. There was a note on top of it, written in a careless scrawl.

_Kagome,_ it read

_I figured you'd need something in Western colors for tonight. This was my mother's. She never got to be Queen. You might._

The note wasn't signed, but the young woman had a pretty good idea of who had left the gift. She pulled back the wrapping and gasped. Inside was a deep blue gown of the finest silk. A sleeveless sheer white over gown accompanied it. Silver pearls were beaded along the hemline of the over gown and gold threads were woven through the sheer material. It was one of the most beautiful things Kagome had ever seen.

She was wearing it now as she looked at herself. The gown fit perfectly, hugging the right curves and showing off a respectable expanse of her bosom. Her hair had been left down, and one side was pinned back by a silver comb that had belonged to her mother. At her throat was a necklace made of woven silver threads and citrine jewels shaped like tear drops.

The banquet would be beginning in less than an hour and she was waiting for Inuyasha to come and collect her. She had been informed that her hanyou friend was going to be acting as her personal guard so that he could sit at the head table with the rest of his family.

A knock sounded on the door and Keiko, the maid, went to go answer it. "Lord Inuyasha awaits you in your sitting room Lady Kagome." she said when she returned.

"Thanks Keiko." Kagome smoothed her skirts and took a deep breath. This was her first function as a lady of the West, and furthermore it was the first time Sesshomaru would be acknowledging her publicly as his love interest. Satisfied that there was nothing more she could do, Kagome walked out to meet Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked dashing in blue and white with red trim to show his station. His hair was the unruly mess that it always was, and the fluffy white ears were standing at attention. Amber eyes widened as he took in his friend's appearance. "You..." he trailed off. "Nice dress."

Kagome knew that was as close as he would come to telling her she looked good. "Thank you, Inuyasha." she said with warm sincerity.

The captain blushed and looked away. "Let's go. Your precious prince will think I tried to steal you away or somethin'." He stuck his arm out awkwardly and Kagome smiled and laid her hand on it. Inuyasha gave her a look when he noticed how damp her grip was.

"I'm nervous." the young woman explained. "At home I didn't have to do this kind of stuff. Kikyo was the beauty that everyone came to see."

Inuyasha snorted. "You can kiss that life goodbye." he told her. "You were chosen by the heir to the Western throne. It's your beauty people will be flocking to see." The hanyou flushed again and led Kagome from the room before she could figure out that he had called her beautiful.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: That seemed as good a place as any to end this chapter. I was going to continue with the banquet but then I thought it would be better as a separate chapter. Especially since I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen yet. Anyway, I promise I haven't forgotten about It Takes a Village. I am working on another chapter of that story right now. For some reason To Marry a Prince just flows from me and I have to struggle more with It Takes a Village. But I am not giving up. If you haven't read that story or Nineteen Years which comes before it, then check them out. I could use the feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the vast array of youkai that had assembled for the banquet. She was from a region where the humans outnumbered the demons and she had never seen so many of them all in one place. It made her grip on Inuyasha's forearm get tighter and wetter.

"Oi, calm down wench." the hanyou muttered. "You are Sesshomaru's now. No one's going to hurt you."

The young woman smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Stop thanking me already." Inuyasha snapped. "I didn't do nothin' to deserve it."

Kagome smoothed her gown again. "You've done enough." she said, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly all the commotion in the room died down and the crowd parted.

InuTaisho strode forward looking beyond regal. He passed by Kagome with out speaking to her but he gave her a cheery wink. After the king passed through the doors into the throne room, there was another silence followed by easily audible gasps.

Sesshomaru walked comfortably through the mass of youkai. Kagome went still when she saw him. He was dressed in a white silk tunic over a blue shirt. Black pants which made his legs look strong flowed into leather boots that padded softly through the room. A golden circlet sat among his silvery bangs and sparkled in the light. Even though he was dressed simply, Sesshomaru easily outshone everyone there.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, the youkai prince walked over to Kagome and held out his hand. The young woman let go of Inuyasha's arm and swept the magnificent creature a deep curtsey.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand when she stood and gave her a small smile. "Come." he murmured. The prince nodded to Inuyasha who followed behind them. The trio made their way through the masses to the throne room. Once the door swung shut behind them, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms. "You look so delectable." he whispered. "It's hardly fair for you to look so good on this night when there is no room for bad behavior."

Kagome giggled. "I could say the same about you."

"Kill me now." Inuyasha muttered and went to stand with his father.

InuTaisho rolled his eyes. "My son is right, Kagome. You look beautiful. That gown suits you as well as it did the original owner." The king shot his younger son a sly look.

The hanyou flushed. "It was just sitting there gatherin' dust. Nothing to make a big deal over."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to his brother and he studied him for a time. "Thank you nonetheless."

InuTaisho had to smile. "Let's hope we can keep this cheer up once the council has arrived." "Now, Kagome, I know you are still unfamiliar with the layout of the castle, so I will explain what is to happen with detail for you. Our guests are being directed to the most elaborate banquet hall in the place. As you can see, this room has two doors, the one we came in through, and the one to the right of the thrones. After we receive the council in private here, we shall all pass through the door on the right, down a short corridor and into the banquet hall. I will greet our guests, announce you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and you all will go to your seats at the head table. Then I will announce the council as guests of honor. Once they have gone to their seats, the banquet can begin. Does that make sense?"

Kagome nodded, but remained silent. Sesshomaru gave her a concerned look and assured his father that they understood. The king and Inuyasha then left to make sure all the guards were in place.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru turned to the young woman. "What is wrong?" he asked her gently. "And do not say nothing. I can sense the distress in you."

Kagome sighed. "What if they do not approve of me?" she asked. "I know how the council must feel about humans and how important it is for you to have their support. I do not want my presence here and your feelings for me to cause your family to lose it's position."

The prince took her hand. "It is imperative that the council give us it's blessing for us to rule." he told her. "And yet I could care less."

Before Kagome could say anything the door opened again and InuTaisho and Inuyasha returned. "Take your places," the king hissed. "They'll be here shortly." He smoothed his clothes and sat down on his throne.

Sesshomaru took the slightly smaller one on the left of his father. The one on the right was reserved for the king's mate and remained empty since InuTaisho had none. To the left of Sesshomaru's throne was the one reserved for the heir's mate or consort. At a look from Inuyasha, Kagome gathered that she was to sit there. She did, and the hanyou took his place behind her and his brother.

Moments later the door opened and a guard bowed the members of the inuyoukai council into the throne room. Kagome made to stand and curtsey, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Here they show deference for us." he whispered.

Okudo heard and smirked. He eyed the prince. "Still prideful I see, Sesshomaru. It is a fine quality to have when you are powerful. Before then it is just bluster and ignorant arrogance." The elder turned to InuTaisho. "It was very kind of you to throw this banquet all for us."

The king raised an eyebrow. "It was nothing, Okudo." he replied dryly. "Aside from my heir who you are acquainted with already, you are in the presence of my younger son, Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's intended, Lady Kagome from the Southern Lands."

The council members bowed as one. Sesshomaru accepted their obeisance with a graceful nod. "Kagome, my dear allow me to present the inuyoukai council to you." he gestured to the eldest of them, a youkai with long gray hair and bright hazel eyes. His cheeks were marked with deep green stripes and there was a green leaf on his forehead. "This is Okudo. He is the leader of the council and a respected inuyoukai elder."

The prince moved on to the next, a younger version of the elder with the same markings but lighter eyes. "This is Okudo's son, Riomaru." Next was who appeared to be the youngest in the group. He was tall and muscular with white hair that he had in a long braid and flashing silver eyes. His markings were golden and a sun burst was on his forehead. "That is Suteki." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't tell me you're going to introduce all the males first." spoke up the lone female in the group. "Isn't that just typical?" She was beautiful with silver hair that cascaded over her shoulders and curled along her back. Jade colored eyes stared out of an alabaster face that was marked with royal purple stripes and a five pointed star.

"This is Mitsuko." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "She has the honor of being the first female in the council in a century and a half."

The last member of the council was an older inuyoukai with gray-silver hair and golden brown eyes. His markings were black stripes and his forehead was bare. "That is Hikoshi."

Kagome wasn't sure what to do, so she smiled and waved at all of them. "It's nice to meet you all. I guess you already know who I am."

Mitsuko cocked her head to the side. "Indeed we do, Lady Kagome. Tell me, what do you hope to gain by marrying Sesshomaru? Power? Money? Or just bragging rights?"

The room was silent for a moment. InuTaisho gave his eldest son a look that said he was to keep quiet on no uncertain terms. Inuyasha was gripping the hilt of his sword in an effort to calm himself, and Kagome was quite red in the face. Finally she exploded. "How dare you! I have no intentions what so ever of trying to get anything out of Sesshomaru. I am a noble in my own right and no amount of wealth or power would make me marry or mate with someone that I didn't love!" The girl gasped at the end of her rant, remembering just who these youkai were. "I'm sorry-"

Mitsuko waved her hand. "Don't be. You have spirit. I like that."

Okudo frowned. "Do not mistake spirit for disrespect, Mistuko." he cautioned. "Humans are insubordinate creatures."

Before she could go off on another rant, Sesshomaru gripped her hand. "This is not what we are here to discuss. Shall we proceed to the banquet?"

"Wait," Mitsuko said. "Let her talk, Sesshomaru. I want to hear what she has to say. The elder of this council has offended your kind, girl. What do you say to it? Will you let such an insult stand and forfeit your honor?"

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru who looked just as bewildered as she felt. InuTaisho caught her eye and nodded. He didn't see the harm in offending the council if they were going to ultimately decided against her.

Taking the king's response as a cue, she took a deep breath. "It isn't fair for you to say that humans are subordinate to you, Lord Okudo."

"And why is that?"

"Because that puts you and other youkai in a dominant position to us."

"And your point is?" Hikoshi queried.

"My point is that you aren't. Yes you are faster and stronger than we are, but we are more resourceful. We have to rely on what we have to get by and we do fine. If we asked youkai for their help then humans would be placing themselves in a subordinate position, but we don't. Humans fend for themselves."

"What about the stigma that youkai have in mortal eyes?" Suteki wanted to know.

"Can you blame us? Before benevolent rulers like King InuTaisho took over, we had to live in fear for our lives. Youkai would slaughter a human just for walking in an area near their lands. It's been less than a century since humans have been allowed to be cardinal rulers. In that time the numbers of youkai that have been antagonized by us have dropped drastically. All humans wanted was a little respect. That's still all we want."

There was a strange gleam in Mitsuko's eyes and Suteki was looking at Kagome like he had never seen anything like her before. Okudo and his son exchanged glances with Hikoshi and InuTaisho beamed. "And now I think it is time for the banquet. Our guests will be getting restless."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The royal party and the inuyoukai council were announced and took their seats at the head table. Okudo gave a stiffened when Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome instead of going to stand with the other guards. The young woman made a point to smile at the hanyou and he gave her a grin in response. InuTaisho clapped his hands and servants emerged from the kitchen bearing trays laden with food and wine.

The hush that had fallen over the hall lessened as the food was served and people began to converse amongst themselves. Everyone was buzzing about the young lady that had been announced as their prince's potential mate. They were all glad that the obnoxious Princess Yukami was gone, but they had no idea how to react to a human woman.

One of the youkai ladies who had the privilege of sitting at the head table, leaned over to speak with Kagome. "Have you given any thought to what you will do here?" she asked. "I could always use another lady in waiting. Mine are all borderline incompetent."

All other ladies at the table were interested to hear the little human girl's answer. Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, but I've actually been asked by Master Kuisotenboru to join his archers. I accepted of course."

The youkai women were silent. "Oh you poor thing!" one of them exclaimed suddenly. She turned outraged blue eyes to Sesshomaru. "Your Highness how could you let this happen? Your beloved has no business running around with the buffoons on the guard. Especially _Kuisotenboru._"

The prince remained impassive as he answered her. "I seem to remember, Lady Atuski, a time when you did not find our Master Archer so contemptible. Of course that was before he was mated. As it is, my beloved is competent enough to make her own decisions about where to spend her time here. Oh, and I would advise being a little kinder to those that ensure your safety."

Inuyasha snorted into his wineglass and shot his elder brother a grateful look. That drew the attention to him. "Lady Kagome, it is so nice of you to dine next to Lord Inuyasha." another of the demonesses remarked. "There are not many who are so kind to hanyou."

That was over the line for Kagome. Her brown eyes flashed as she gave the youkai woman a cold smile. "It is a sad world we live in when the son of a king cannot dine where he wishes._ Especially_ when one is so devoted to keeping his people safe like Inuyasha. Perhaps you should take Sesshomaru's advice about how to treat those who look out for you."

A younger looking demoness laughed out loud from a few seats down. "You tell 'em, Lady Kagome." she said with a grin.

"Tsubame." InuTaisho said with an indulgent smile. "Behave."

The youkai ducked her head. "Yes, Uncle."

The king turned to Kagome. "I don't believe that you've met my niece Lady Tsubame, Kagome. She lives here in her mother's hopes that she will gain some refinement. My sister is overly optimistic in my opinion."

Tsubame was lovely. She had the long silver hair that seemed to run in the family, and pale gray eyes. The marking on her forehead was a teal water droplet and her cheeks were unadorned. "A pleasure to meet you." she said to Kagome. "I'm so excited you're here by the way. Even though Uncle is as progressive as they come, it's still boring as hell around here."

"Tsubame." Sesshomaru growled. "We have guests. Contain yourself."

Kagome giggled. She was beginning to love this family. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Lady Tsubame."

Mitsuko leaned over and whispered something in Suteki's ear. The youkai reddened and glanced at the king's niece. The other members of the council had relaxed, enjoying the easy atmosphere of InuTaisho's court. Okudo was alert, however. His eyes scanning the tables and ending on Kagome's face. She was talking with anyone who spoke to her, but especially to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

She seemed trustworthy enough, but she was human! Never had a hanyou sat on an inuyoukai throne. Somehow, he had to remove her from the king's favor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Ooooh, someone's up to no good. I am so sorry that it took forever to get this up. It's been half written for a while. Chapters 11 and 12 should be up in the next couple of weeks. Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kikyo scowled at the letter she had just received. It seemed that her sister was not missing as Princess Yukami had told her. Apparently she was gallivanting around in the Western Kingdom with prince of all things. Kikyo wanted to be happy for her younger sister. She did. But _she_ had married a minor lord who had died in a skirmish with peasants. Widowed before thirty was not what she had envisioned for herself.

But here was her little Kagome, being courted by the heir to the throne of the West. Kikyo made a decision. "Akiko." she said to her maid. "Pack all I will need to travel to the Western Kingdom. I wish to see my sister."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The council left a week after the banquet. They made no promises about their decision, but Mitsuko's demeanor gave them heart.

Things settled down at the palace and Kagome divided her time between training with the archers and being with Sesshomaru. When her prince was occupied with his duties, Kagome got to know Tsubame and Sanyen from the guard.

On a particularly nice day, she was sitting on the ground in the garden reading a book. Sesshomaru glided out of the palace and over to her. "Dragons?" he asked, seeing the title of her book.

"Yes, dragons." Kagome replied and leaned in for a kiss. "What have you been doing all morning?"

The prince made a face and Kagome giggled. In the time that she had been with him, Sesshomaru had been letting more and more of his personality show. "Father and I were reading through documents from the East. We are trying to establish some form of alliance with them against the North. First though we have to assure them that the South isn't going to turn on us because I turned Yukami down."

To Sesshomaru's surprise Kagome burst out laughing. "They won't. Prince Yuri will not let his sister's thousandth rejection put his land in jeopardy. He's a great leader."

"Then I will tell Father not to worry." the youkai sat down on the bench and Kagome leaned back against him. "That is enough about political things." Sesshomaru said. "Tell me of the dragons."

"I'm sure you know more about them than I do." Kagome remarked.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair. "There is a certain legend about the origins of dragon youkai. It is said that centuries ago dragons roamed this land. They were enormous in stature and very fierce. Youkai and humans alike feared them and devised ways to kill them. Before long there was only one left. He was the biggest and meanest of them by far."

"And let me guess, they killed him too." the young woman quipped.

"Hush. What would be the point of this story if that is what happened? No more interruptions. Now, as I was saying, the remaining dragon was called Amakekeru. He roamed around destroying villages and taking his revenge on those who killed his brethren. Amakekeru went on this way for years until he met _her_. She was a miko of extraordinary power and beauty. Her name was Midoriko and in her gentle way she soothed the dragon's fury. The two of them became inseparable. Sadly after several decades Midoriko was dying as humans must. Amakekeru loved the miko greatly and when she finally left this world, he caught her soul and bound it within his own so they would never be parted. The kami smiled on his action and from the union of miko and dragon, they created dragon youkai, the rarest of us all."

Kagome had tears in her eyes when Sesshomaru finished his story. "That was beautiful."

"Even with all the killing in the beginning?" the youkai teased. "I heard that story from Kuisotenboru. It is passed down from the elders of the dragon clans and they tell it to each succeeding generation."

"It's a good story to tell." the young woman said. "Now that I think of it, there is a story like that that my mother used to tell me. Would you like to hear it?"

Sesshomaru nodded and slid from the bench to the ground to join his beloved. He adjusted their positions so that she was sitting between his legs and resting against his strong chest. "Storytellers should be comfortable." he offered in way of explanation.

Kagome giggled and snuggled into the youkai prince's warmth. "Okay, so there was once a great and beautiful miko called Midoriko. She lived in a peaceful village of demon slayers and would heal the villagers when they would come back from battle. Things worked well this way for years. But when the miko was approaching her twentieth year of life, things changed. All the villagers who could fight had been called away to fight a great monster. While they were gone, the village was attacked by bandits. Midoriko did what she could, but in the end all the children and elderly were killed by the bandits. Seeing her family and friends laying there in death enraged the miko and she destroyed the human monsters using power she didn't know she had."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru mused. "I wonder if it is the same Midoriko from the dragon's tale."

Kagome smacked his arm playfully. "If you'd be quiet maybe I could get to that part."

The prince smiled one of his rare smiles and chuckled. "My apologies, please continue."

"So Midoriko had killed for the first time and couldn't believe what she had done. Without waiting for the slayers to return, the miko fled. She traveled for days without stopping and soon collapsed from exhaustion."

"Well of course she did, humans cannot travel like youkai can." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Miko are made of stronger stuff than regular humans." Kagome retorted. "Even youkai fear their powers of purification."

"And how do you know all this, little one?"

Kagome shrugged. "My mother was of miko blood."

Sesshomaru was silent for a time, thinking. Finally he kissed the girl on the cheek. "I am sorry for that interruption. Please, go on. Midoriko had collapsed from exhaustion..."

Confused about what was going on in her prince's head, Kagome picked her tale back up. "She was discovered by a large hungry dragon. The beast made to eat her, but stopped when he smelled the purity radiating from her. Even though the miko had killed, she was still untainted. Instead of eating Midoriko, the dragon curled up around her to keep her safe.

"When she awoke, Midoriko was frightened. She had never seen such a large dragon before and did not know what the intentions of this one were. She reached within her for her purification powers but stopped when a deep voice rumbled through her head 'Stop.' it said. 'I mean you no harm.' From that moment on Midoriko and the dragon were friends and they traveled together."

"Is that the end?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome stopped talking.

"Mmmhmm." she replied. "At least that's all my mother told me. There could be more."

"I find it interesting that youkai believe in the union of miko and dragon easier than humans do. The same goes for youkai and human unions as well." a female voice called from above them.

Kagome looked up into the branches of the sakura tree that was behind them. Sesshomaru didn't need to look to know that it was his cousin disturbing them. "Tsubame." he murmured. "Isn't there something that you should be doing?"

"Nope." the demoness replied. She leapt from her branch and landed next to the couple. "Besides, Kagome likes me, even if you don't."

The young woman giggled. "Yeah, I do."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fine then." He got to his feet in one graceful movement, managing to catch Kagome and set her on her feet at the same time. "I should go work on my swordplay before it gets later. Kagome, will you do me the honor of joining me in my rooms after the evening meal?"

"Of course." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Tsubame grimaced at their affection, hiked up her skirt and skipped away. Kagome grinned at her prince and took off after his cousin.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked in the opposite direction towards the practice yards. When he arrived at the sparring area, Inuyasha was already there stretching and warming up. The hanyou didn't look up to acknowledge his brother's presence, he just continued with his routine.

The youkai had to admit that he was impressed by his brother's level of discipline. He stripped off his shirt and moved to do his own warm ups. As he moved through familiar stances, Sesshomaru remembered the first few times that he had sparred with Inuyasha. The hanyou had been brash and just jumped into battle without thinking. Some of his defeats had humiliating to say the least. That had been before their father had given him the honor of being Captain of the Guard. With that appointment had come a new Inuyasha, a more measured and calculating one.

"Little brother." the prince said before he really knew what he was doing.

"What?" Inuyasha barked.

"My usual sparring partner is not here it seems. You shall take his place."

Inuyasha blinked at his elder brother stupidly, until he heard the sing of metal that indicated Sesshomaru had drawn his sword. The hanyou backed up and drew his own weapon. "What's the catch?" he demanded, hefting the large blade.

"There is no catch half breed. I wish to spar with you. Now get ready or be thrashed." Sesshomaru moved to engage his opponent.

Inuyasha raised his sword just in time to catch the youkai's attack on the blade. "And I'm saying there's gotta be a catch. The likes of you never come down here to spar with the likes of me."

"Silence yourself and fight." Sesshomaru bit out. He whirled around and slashed at the hanyou. The brothers fought for over an hour and by the time Sesshomaru drew first blood, they had attracted a small crowd, including their father.

The king clapped when they broke apart. "It is good to see the two of you mock fighting instead actually trying to kill each other." He turned to address his youngest. "You have improved greatly. Soon you will be matchless."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and bowed. "Thank you, Father."

"He is correct, Inuyasha. Your potential is boundless." Sesshomaru agreed. "I do not say that lightly."

The hanyou reddened at the praise. He gave his brother a curt nod and turned to head back to the castle. Sesshomaru caught the gleam of brown eyes and Kagome smiled at him before she and Tsubame took Inuyasha's arms to congratulate him.

InuTaisho clapped his eldest son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Sess." he said. "You too have improved greatly. I do believe that Kagome is to thank for it."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru replied stoically. But as he walked off to get cleaned up for dinner, he had to admit that he had changed. And it was something that he was not unhappy about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm very proud of you, Inuyasha." Tsubame said to her cousin. "I always enjoy seeing Sesshomaru getting put in his place."

"He still won." Inuyasha called.

He, Tsubame, and Kagome were in his room, with the girls sitting on his bed as he cleaned up in the private hot spring.

"But you put up a wonderful fight." Kagome protested. "I've watched Sesshomaru fight plenty of times. He isn't that much better than you."

"But he's still better." Inuyasha emerged, dressed for dinner. Ever since the banquet with the council, he had been eating at the head table with his father and brother. "Come on, we'll be late."

Dinner was a quiet affair, and afterwards, Sesshomaru stood and took Kagome's hand. They exited the dining hall and walked up to the prince's room.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked once they were in his bedroom.

"Hmm?" the young woman took off her shoes and reclined on the bed.

"I want to paint a picture of you. I feel the most important women in my life should be immortalized."

"Sesshomaru..."

The youkai cut off Kagome's protest with his lips. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey his feelings about her since she still seemed so reluctant. "I love you." he murmured when they broke for air.

"I love you too." the young woman replied. "But..."

"Tell me, have you ever felt this way about anyone else?"

"No..."

"Will you ever feel this way about anyone else? Is that your reluctance? That you want to keep your options open?"

"No! Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed. "I...guess I want your options to be open. An entire region will feel the impact of your choice of mate."

"Kagome, we have been over this. I do not want anyone else. I never will. I want you as my mate and wife. My decision has been made."

Warm brown met deep gold, as Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's face. She searched for any chance that the prince might not be as sure as he sounded. The young woman was overwhelmed by the strength of the love that she found there. It matched the love that she felt in her heart. In that moment, Kagome made her own decision.

"Okay." she said. "I accept."

"You...accept?" The prince repeated. He had honestly expected to have to do more convincing. "You...accept...?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, Sesshomaru. I accept. I mean I know that we'll have to do the courtship thing, but after all that, I would love to be your mate and wife."

Hearing the words from her mouth snapped something inside Sesshomaru. He pounced on Kagome and began kissing her with renewed vigor. No one had ever accepted him for who he was before. It was always for his looks or for the power that came with his position. That put him in charge of the accepting. The prince had never sought to gain anyone's approval. It was never needed. He hadn't realized how much it meant to him until Kagome accepted his proposal.

"Thank you." he said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kagome giggled. "You're welcome?" She gasped as Sesshomaru trailed kisses down her neck. "Um...Sess-sho-maru? Aren't we getting carried away?"

It took a tremendous effort for Sesshomaru to regain control over his instincts. He pulled back from the girl and drew a ragged breath. "I apologize, Kagome. That was..."

"Exhilarating." the young woman finished. "But um wrong. Very wrong."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru concurred. "We have to officially declare our engagement before such things are considered proper. And even then we have to be careful not to go too far."

"Ah the stipulations of being a noble." Kagome sighed.

"We will find ways." The youkai responded. "That I promise you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Ahhh love. This chapter started out as a filler, but then morphed into this. I wanted it to address the question about whether or not Kagome was a miko. That will most likely resurface in later chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

InuTaisho beamed. It was a good time to be a father. His youngest son was finally receiving the notice and recognition he deserved and his eldest was standing before him with his future mate. The king never thought he'd see the day.

Kagome's cheeks had been stained red since the couple had entered the study. Sesshomaru had, for once, done all the talking. He explained that Kagome had agreed to mate and marry him. InuTaisho gave his blessing, along with a warning about the council.

"Thank you, King InuTaisho." Kagome murmured and dipped a curtsey.

"Oh none of that now." The king ordered good-naturedly. He pulled the girl into a hug. "You are family now and I have always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter."

Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes. "I...haven't had a father for years."

"Well when you marry my son, you'll get one officially. Until then, feel free to come to me for anything, dear Kagome."

"Thank you, Inu…Papa."

"Marvelous." The king nodded. He and Sesshomaru turned their heads suddenly. "Visitors?"

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand. "Come; let us see who has decided to grace us with their presence."

The girl hesitated and InuTaisho smiled at her. "Go ahead. I'll follow shortly."

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way down to the front gate. There were two carriages outside. Kagome gasped as she recognized the colors of the South. Suddenly there was a cry of "Kagome!" from the smaller of the two.

A young boy jumped out of the carriage and sprinted to Kagome. He looked a lot like her with the same chocolate eyes and black hair.

"Sota?" Kagome cried, embracing her little brother. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"He hitched a ride with us, Lady Kagome." A short redheaded youkai called from the front of the carriage. He grinned and waved at her.

"Shippo?" The second in command of the Southern Guard was a very close friend of hers.

"Don't forget us." Driving the larger carriage was an attractive wolf youkai flanked by two others.

"Koga? Ginta and Hakkaku? What is going on?" Kagome asked in a daze.

"I thought that you might appreciate a piece of your home coming to you, little sister. Since you have chosen to abandon it." A regal voice answered.

Kagome froze. There was no mistaking that voice. "Kikyo."

The elder of the two sisters emerged from her cart gracefully. She was beautiful. Ebony tresses flowed down her back, straight, where Kagome's was wavy. Her skin was pale perfection but her brown eyes were much duller than her sister's.

"No hug for me, Kagome?" Kikyo asked loftily. She tried to mask the hurt that she felt. The sisters had always gotten along fine, at least until their mother died. Ever since then, Kagome had been suspicious of her elder sister.

The younger sister bit her lip. "What are you doing here, Kikyo?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru, forgotten for a time, leaned down. "Manners, my love. You represent the West now." He made sure that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered in it.

Kagome sighed, but smiled up at him. "Prince Sesshomaru may I present my sister, Lady Kikyo and my brother the young Lord Sota? Accompanying them are select members of our-their guard: Captain Koga of the Wolf Tribe and his men Ginta and Hakkaku, along with Lieutenant Shippo. Everyone, this is my fiancé, Prince Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Throne."

The guards from the South gaped at her words. They had no idea that Kagome was engaged. They just figured that she had leapt at the chance to get away from Yukami.

"You are all welcome in our home." Sesshomaru was saying to their guests. "As the family and friends of my beloved, you will be given the best accommodations."

"My congratulations to you, sister. Yukami told me that you had gone missing before she left, but the truth is much better. You have surpassed anyone's expectations of you and done better than a simple minor lord." Kikyo bowed her head.

"Thank you." Kagome replied stiffly. "How is your lord husband?

"He died. About six months ago. Kagome, is there any way that we can talk? There is much I wish to say to you."

Kagome was reluctant to agree, but something she heard in her sister's voice made her nod. "Come find me after you all are settled and fed." A moment passed and the young woman realized that she was now in charge of making accommodations for guests. With a smile she motioned a nearby servant over. "Hi Hachi, could you please make sure that our Southern guests are placed in the best guest chambers?"

The man bowed. "Yes, my Lady. Would the visiting guards be more comfortable in the guard house, Lady?"

Koga nodded emphatically and Kagome giggled. "Apparently they would. So please show my siblings to the guest chambers and ask someone to show Koga and his men to the guard house."

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru took the girl's hand again. "That was nicely done." he told her. "Since my father has no mate, this is one of your responsibilities as the lady here."

"I can handle that. It felt nice, being in charge of something for a change." Kagome replied.

The prince chuckled and led her back up to the palace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day passed quickly and mid-afternoon found Kagome in the archery courts, practicing under Inuyasha's watchful eye. She fired arrow after arrow into the target a little harder than was necessary.

Inuyasha walked over to the target to remove the arrows and was nearly shot in the arm. "Hey! Watch it wench! What the hell has got you so wound up?"

"My family is visiting." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. "More annoyingly, my older sister is here."

"That I can understand. You love my icicle ass of a brother, but he irks to no end." the hanyou responded.

"Then perhaps you will find Kagome's sister less irritating than she does." Kikyo said as she entered the court.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo, this is Lord Inuyasha, Captain of the Guard. Inuyasha, Lady Kikyo, my elder sister. Could you give us a minute alone, please?"

"Uh...sure." The hanyou tore his gaze away from Kikyo and walked out.

Kagome looked at her sister. "What do you want?"

"Do you truly hate me so much, Kagome? I never meant for you to be hurt."

"Sure." the younger sister snorted.

"I had to marry him. Lord Naraku was threatening to take all we had. Marrying Hojo was the only choice to save our estate. Mother never wanted an arranged marriage for you. As the eldest, the responsibility was mine." Kikyo explained.

"Lord Naraku?" Kagome remembered him. He had always been around when she was growing up, trying to get her mother to marry him. He was a hanyou lord who served on Prince Yuri's council of advisors. Naraku's father Onigumo was the great uncle of someone on Kagome and Kikyo's father's side.

"Yes. He told me that he had found the connection between our families and was could petition to inherit our estate when Mother died. Marrying Hojo solidified our fraying hold on what is ours."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "I didn't know that."

"I didn't want you to get worried."

"Are we in trouble now?" Kagome wanted to know. "I mean Hojo's dead and you had no children. Sota is still too young to take over."

Kikyo gave a small smile. "It falls to you, little sister. You are still a daughter of the Higurashi estate, for all you're the Western prince's betrothed. As the only sister who will be wedded, you have the strongest claim to our lands until Sota is of age."

Kagome put down her bow and hugged her sister tightly. "Then don't worry. I won't let anything happen to our home."

Their hug was interrupted by the sounds of shouting from outside. "Who the hell d'you think you are?" Inuyasha was demanding of someone.

The women walked out to see what was going on. The inuhanyou was waving his sword around at a smirking Koga.

"What're you gonna do, mutt?" the wolf youkai taunted. "Hit me with your big scary sword?"

"I'll slit you from head to toe, ya mangy wolf!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "What is going on."

"This bastard shows up here barking at me to bring him to his woman. So I told him that I ain't a servant and his woman wasn't here." Inuyasha explained.

"Which she clearly is. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Koga winked at her.

The girl sighed for what had to be the third time that day. "Koga, we've discussed this. You know how Ayame hates it when you call me that." Ayame was the only female in the Southern Guard and was mated to Koga. She was wickedly jealous and it made sense with the way Koga flirted, with Kagome especially.

Kikyo shook her head. "Besides, Kagome is to be married to the heir here. I'm sure he could kill you easily and think nothing of it."

That silenced the wolf. He had sensed the youki of Kagome's fiance, he didn't want to get on his bad side. But being the youkai that he was, Koga wasn't silent for long."Well what the prince doesn't know won't hurt him." he replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then caught sight of a pair of golden eyes watching her from the practice grounds. "Oh he knows everything." she said with a grin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Wow two updates in one week! I am on a roll. So we've seen some familiar faces, yes? All of them will be around for a while. Or at least until I get tired of them. As you can probably tell, Kikyo is not going to be a bitch in this story. I used to hate her, but since I've discovered a love for Sess/Kag, she's okay by me. One more thing. This story has over 150 reviews. Thanks so much you guys! That's more than I ever hoped for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kuisotenboru was in awe. He watched as the Southern sisters fired at the targets in front of them. They had magnificent form and without even trying, they moved in unison. He had never seen the like. Shippo was perched on a railing behind him, grinning as his friends showed off.

"Have they always been able to do this?" The dragon youkai asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yep. Kikyo taught Kagome how to shoot and they've been equally matched for years."

Inuyasha stepped in and glared at the redhead. He was rude to all the Southern guards because of Koga. The sound of a broken bow string brought his attention to the women. Kikyo put down her bow and glanced at her little sister. "What happened?" she asked.

The string wasn't the only broken thing. The wood of the practice bow was splintered. "I'm not sure." Kagome said. "It just...snapped."

Kuisotenboru was really staring now. "Lady Kagome...are...are you? Lady Kikyo, could you lend your bow to your sister please?" Kikyo shrugged and handed it over. "Now, Lady Kagome, do what you were doing just before your bow broke."

Kagome was confused. "Well I was concentrating on trying to land on the center of the target where Kikyo's arrow is." she said. Her arms came up, and she drew back for the shot. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and suddenly a pink glow filled the room. Seemingly oblivious to it, Kagome released. The arrow hummed through the air, searing straight through the target and embedding itself into the opposite wall.

When she looked up, she was alone in the room with her sister. "What happened?"

Kikyo was beaming. "Kagome, I always knew it was you."

"That what was me?"

"Mother told us of the miko blood in her line, and I always knew that you would be the one to inherit it. That's why I taught you archery as a child. To help you find and channel your power."

"But...I can't be a miko!" Kagome wailed.

"You are. And there is nothing greater to be, little sister. Now you can-"

Kagome cut her off. "Kikyo, I cannot be a miko. I'm engaged to a youkai. Youkai and miko do not mix." She dropped her bow and fled.

Inuyasha poked his head around the corner. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Of course it is." Kikyo snapped. "Kagome is already in control of her powers, she just doesn't know it yet. There was no reason for you all to run out like that."

"The hell there wasn't." Inuyasha retorted. "She could have purified us to hell."

"No she couldn't." Kikyo said coldly. "Tell him." she ordered Kuisotenboru who had also reentered.

"Lady Kikyo is right." the dragon replied. "Dragon youkai know miko powers well and Kagome is in complete control. She wanted to get close to her sister's arrow, and she did. She was just concentrating so hard that it went overboard. I realized after we had fled that all her powers were concentrated in the arrow, so we were never in any danger."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I wonder what my illustrious brother is going to think of this development."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome was curled up in the fetal position. She should have known. Every time she allowed herself to be with a man something happened to ruin it. With her luck, Sesshomaru would hear about her new powers, dump her, and take up with her sister. To make matters worse, she didn't even know where she was. Her running had taken her past the practice courts and farther from the palace than she had ever been. Now she was under a tree trying to quiet her sobs.

"You know," a familiar voice called from above her. "These woods aren't exactly the best place to be alone."

Kagome looked up. "Hi, Tsubame." she said miserably.

The king's niece sighed and jumped down to sit beside her friend. "What did he do?"

"No one did anything." the human girl moaned. "This is all my fault." She told Tsubame what had occurred in the practice area. "What am I going to do now?"

Tsubame cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Why do you have to do anything? I'm sure Uncle will arrange for a miko teacher for you and everything will be fine."

"Sesshomaru cannot mate a miko."

The youkai laughed. "The good thing about being prince is that there are very few things you cannot do. I do not understand what you are so worried about, Kagome. He will not cast you aside because of this."

Kagome was silent. She just curled into a tighter ball and began crying again. Tsubame rolled her eyes and leapt back into the trees, headed to the palace. If she couldn't talk sense into the girl, then Sesshomaru would have to.

Along the way, Tsubame met up with her younger cousin. Inuyasha was running drills with the Guard and she walked up to him. "You seen Sess?" she asked.

The hanyou shook his head. "Not today. You seen Kagome?"

"Yep and it wasn't pretty. She's off in the woods crying because she thinks Sess is going to get rid of her."

"The miko thing?" Inuyasha replied, watching his men.

"Mmhmm. Was it really that bad?"

"Apparently not. Me and Kui just overreacted is all. Kagome has more control than she knows, says Lady Kikyo."

Tsubame nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to go find Sesshomaru so he can talk some sense into her." she turned to walked away. "Oh and you might want to consider running those drills faster. No real opponent would attack that slow." She laughed to herself as she heard Inuyasha swear under his breath and order a 'double time.'

She allowed her youki to guide her to Sesshomaru's study where she could sense the prince. Without even bothering to knock, Tsubame pushed the door open and walked in.

"Tsubame, you wear out your welcome here." the prince snapped without looking up from his papers.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." the female replied with a shrug. "Now, what are you going to do about your Kagome?"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention. "What do you mean?"

Tsubame took her time sitting in the chair across from her cousin's desk and arranging her skirt. She was secretly enjoying the vein that pulsed in Sesshomaru's forehead when he was irritated. Finally she looked up and gave him a grin. "Kagome is a miko."

"It's been confirmed then?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"Wait, you knew?"

"I could smell some sort of power within her from the moment we met, and she told me that her mother's side had miko blood."

Tsubame smiled. "Then yes, it has been confirmed. She apparently had a concentrated power explosion this morning. Scared the crap out of Inuyasha and Kuisotenboru. But Lady Kikyo assured them that Kagome was in control and Kui backed her up. Now Kagome is in the woods crying because she thinks you're going to stop loving her since traditionally miko and youkai are not friends."

"I would never." Sesshomaru replied indignantly.

"Apparently she doesn't know that." Tsubame returned.

"She's in the woods, you said?" Sesshomaru queried. His cousin nodded. "Tsubame, I am going to request a favor from you."

The demoness smirked. "What?"

"Go and tell my father what has happened. Ask if he knows of any miko in the area who could be called in to help. If my future mate is to be a miko, she shall be the strongest one in the West."

"Always with the ambition." Tsubame sighed. She stood and headed out the door. "You so owe me for this." She was gone before Sesshomaru could reply.

The prince put aside his paperwork and dug through one of his desk drawers. It was organized, but cluttered. He found what he wanted quickly and went to find his fiance."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It didn't take long to locate her. The smell of saline and the sound of sobbing reached him as soon as he entered the woods. Sesshomaru walked slowly to where Kagome was crumpled on the ground crying her eyes out out. He stood and observed for a moment before clearing his throat.

The girl glanced up and groaned. "Oh wonderful, you're here. And I was so happy."

"You are no longer happy with me?" the youkai asked, allowing a measure of hurt to creep into his voice.

"Please don't do this." Kagome begged.

"Do what?" Sesshomaru demanded. "If you have suddenly become unhappy with me, I deserve to know why."

Kagome didn't respond, so the prince pulled her into his lap and stroked her dark hair. "I am a little hurt that you would think me such a fiend as to cast aside the woman I love for something so trivial."

"It isn't trivial!" Kagome burst out trying to get off the demon. "I'm a _miko! _Do you know what that means?"

"That we will be the most powerful mated pair in Western history." Sesshomaru replied simply. "Kagome, you being a miko is not a problem. You told me yourself that you had miko blood. My father will find an elder miko to make sure you have control over your powers."

The girl gave a watery chuckle. "That's what Tsubame said."

"Well, she's not always an idiot." Sesshomaru said. "I love you, Kagome. Please stop doubting that." He slid a clawed finger under her chin and tipped her head up. "Am I understood, my little miko?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru kissed her deeply. "I have something for you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Sess." Kagome protested.

"But I do. I saw that moronic wolf trying to assert a claim on you."

"He was just kidding around."

"All the same, this will rectify that." the youkai pulled a box from his pocket. "My mother was the last owner of these. When she died, Father entrusted them to me." He opened the box and Kagome gasped.

Inside was a silver chain hung with a crescent moon pendant carved out of dark sapphire and edged in gold. Next to it was a ring with the same image.

"Beautiful." the girl breathed.

"Yes, my grandfather had these crafted a thousand years ago for his queen. They have gone to the Queen of the West for centuries. The ring is for later, at the wedding. But the necklace is a sign of betrothal."

Kagome heaved a shaky breath as the prince lifted the necklace from the silk lining. The girl lifted her hair from the back of her neck and Sesshomaru fastened the chain. The pendant fell right above her ample bosom and drew the youkai's eye.

"It's quiet out here." Kagome remarked, a heated look in her eyes.

The youkai ran a claw gently over her lips. "Well it is now. You were making quite a bit of noise earlier."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled into her prince's chest. "Sesshomaru, I get the feeling that this behavior is outside the norm for you. If love and forgiveness are foreign to you, how are you so good at them?"

"The feelings are not foreign, just long unused. When my mother died, so did my willingness to to forgive and love. It is because of you, dear Kagome, that I am open to them once again. So much of who I am has changed because of you."

"Is that a good thing?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I am inclined to think so." Sesshomaru replied. "Father is undoubtedly giddy about it."

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice pierced through the quiet. "The old man wants ya!"

The prince sighed. "The only downside is that the hanyou has become entirely too familiar with me. I will have to do something to change that. Perhaps a quick beheading?"

"Stop that. He's your brother." the girl reminded him. She allowed the youkai to help her to her feet and lead her from the woods. Kagome remained with Inuyasha while Sesshomaru went to see the king.

"Way to make freak us all out for no reason, wench." The hanyou quipped at her. "We thought we had a situation on our hands." His voice was softer than his words and Kagome knew that he was relieved everything had worked out.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" she blurted suddenly.

"Depends on what it is."

"Will you tell me about your mother? I've heard about Sesshomaru's mom, and I just...I want all the information I can get, going into this."

The hanyou considered it a moment and then nodded. "Come on." He led her around the other side of the palace to where there was a moderately sized koi pond. "This was my mother's." Inuyasha explained. "Since the prick's mom, Queen Inyanatzuru, got a garden, my mother asked for this."

"Why didn't your father mate her?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyoukai tend to mate once for life. When they choose a mate, it's the one they are going to be with until they die. With royalty it is the same. Even if the match is not made for love, it is permanent until death parts them. Dad chose Queen Inyanatzuru as his life mate out a commitment that grew to be love. When she was killed, he was messed up for a long time, or so I hear. My mother was a minor noble of an estate not far from here. They met and loved each other, but Dad couldn't find it in him to mate her. So she died of old age."

Kagome lowered her eyes. "Will that happen to me?"

The hanyou shook his head. "I doubt it. Sesshomaru will definitely take you as his life mate and share his lifespan with you. The way he looks at you, he'd be cracked not to. Huh, you being a miko might just convinced the council to approve it. They'll probably be afraid that you'll purify their asses if they don't."

The girl giggled. "Well we'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, walk your future sister back to her rooms."

Inuyasha froze. "I never said I wanted a sister."

"Well you've got one now." Kagome replied. She could hear the longing in the hanyou's voice. He'd never had a sibling who treated him with like an equal or with respect. Kagome grabbed his arm and intertwined hers with it. Inuyasha stiffened, then relaxed into the contact. Choosing this girl was quite possibly the only thing Sesshomaru had ever done that benefited more than just him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: And another chapter down. I'm not exactly sure where these next few chapters are going yet, but hopefully somewhere good. We're approaching 200 reviews for this story and I am blown away. You guys are the best. It's because of you that this story practically writes itself. Along that vein I have a question. I was originally going to have Kikyo and Inuyasha get together in this, but what do you guys think? Is that too cliché? I want Inuyasha to end up with someone. He deserves it. Let me know what you think. As always thanks for the reviews and keep it up. You guys keep me afloat.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It's so nice to have the family all together." InuTaisho boomed loudly. At Kagome's request they were having a private family meal. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sota were seated around the table of one of the smaller dining rooms in the palace.

The girl was pleased to have everyone there. Even more pleasing was the fact that Inuyasha's eyes kept straying towards Kikyo.

The king had also never been more pleased. It seemed that his household were all happy. Kuisotenboru was certainly giddy. Kikyo had been training with the archers and with Kagome by her side, they had never looked better.

InuTaisho had written a formal letter to the council, informing them that Kagome had been revealed to be a miko. Mitsuko had replied that they would be returning to the West in a month's time to see for themselves and make their final decision.

Also arriving soon was InuTaisho's sister, the Princess Seiuka. She was Tsubame's mother and was going to be in charge of planning the wedding.

Kagome watched her sister blush as the hanyou's hand brushed hers, and realized that she had never been so excited for the future.

She was not the only one making contingency plans either. Okudo, head of the inuyoukai council was beginning to panic. Kagome was a miko it seemed. The rest of the council were leaning towards just approving the mating between the girl and Sesshomaru. Any child they could have would be demon enough to keep the humans in check and miko enough to to earn the fear of the youkai if not their respect.

Okudo was not so easily swayed though. He had been leader of the council for seven centuries and never had a half _anything _been heir to a throne that he oversaw. The youkai didn't intend to start making allowances now.

He paced in his study, trying to come up with some way to stop what seemed to be inevitable. A knock sounded on the door and Okudo barked and angry, "Enter." A tall hanyou walked in with a bow. He had sickly pale skin and falls of wavy black hair. His eyes were a bright, blood red.

"My Lord Okudo. How good to finally meet you." the hanyou said smoothly.

"Who the hell are you, hanyou?" Okudo snarled.

"My name is Naraku." the hanyou replied. "The young Lady Kagome is a cousin of mine."

"Oh and I suppose you are here to convince me to allow the mating between her and the prince of the West."

"Quite the opposite, my Lord." Naraku drawled. "I believe it would be the ruin of the West if she was allowed a chance to be queen. Such a fine youkai run area is more than the wench can handle, in my opinion."

"How do you even know of the situation?"

"Oh I have eyes and ears everywhere, Lord Okudo." Naraku answered. "My cousin has always been unstable. Not her fault of course, what with growing up with an absent father and a sickly mother. At the moment, the family is barely holding on to Higurashi Estate. There are also rumors that the chit is unchaste."

Okudo rolled his eyes at that. "There are also confirmed stories that she is a miko, which cancel out your rumors, don't they?"

"Ah, well, yes." the hanyou flushed. He had not yet received that information. It seemed his little cousin was more than she appeared. "Either way my Lord. I get the feeling that we have the same goal overall."

"Which is?"

"To see that the wench never gets the chance to taint a great youkai throne with her filthy human blood."

Okudo found it odd that the hanyou would have such strong negative feelings about humans when he himself was half, but quite honestly, the youkai had no ideas himself. Help would not be unwelcome. Even if it did come from a hanyou. "Alright then Naraku, tell me what you have in mind. We have but a month to prevent this mating."

Naraku smiled evilly and his blood red eyes seemed to glow. "More than enough time."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Concentrate, child. Feel the powers within ye." Unbeknownst of the plotting surrounding her Kagome was having miko lessons. InuTaisho had found an elder miko in a nearby village willing to train the young woman.

The old miko refused to leave her home to go to the palace, so Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the village every other afternoon. It took a couple of weeks, and many reassurances from Kagome before the villagers believed that the youkai was not going to harm anyone. Now the village girls clustered to stare at the silver haired prince as he meditated, wondering aloud how Kagome had charmed the fierce creature.

Kaede, the elder miko, was awed at Kagome's powers. She had only used them once, and yet they were in perfect order and control. The only thing that Kaede could teach her was how to access her powers and make them do what she willed.

"What am I supposed to do when I find them?" Kagome queried in response to Kaede's instructions.

"Become familiar with them. Figure out the best way for them to come to ye. Ye have to know your powers to make them do your bidding. It would do ye well to take an example from your youkai out there."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Aye. Meditation is the best way to become acquainted with your innards. I'd wager that he's in such control over his youki because of it. Centuries of meditation to bend the power to his will. In fact, I've an idea." the old woman motioned for Kagome to stand. "Go, get your betrothed and bring him back here."

Kagome was confused but she did as she was instructed. She wandered out to an open patch of land where Sesshomaru sat crossed legged surrounded by young men and women who were emulating his position. The youkai's eyes were closed and his breathing was barely noticeable. The girl bit her lip, she hated to disturb him when he looked this peaceful.

A small smile quirked in the corners of his mouth. "Was there something you needed, beloved?" Sesshomaru asked without opening his eyes. The villagers gasped. They had never heard the intimidating youkai speak before.

"How did you know it was me?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Your scent, and your aura." her fiance replied. "The latter is ever so much stronger now that your powers have made themselves known."

"I see." Kagome fibbed. She could understand the scent thing. Her Sesshomaru was essentially a large humanoid dog demon. But she knew nothing about auras. "Well, Kaede asked if you would come help us with an idea she had."

Sesshomaru got to his feet in one graceful movement. He took Kagome's hand and allowed her to tug him in the direction of Kaede's hut. The village girls gaped at the show of affection and the youkai rolled his eyes.

Kaede greeted the prince with a deep bow. "Your Highness. I am trying to teach your fiance here how to sense her powers within herself and make them obey her. Ye seem like a prime example of one who has conquered that feat."

"Indeed, I have miko. What do you wish me to do?"

"Stand behind her." the elder ordered gently. "I want her to be able to find ye in her powers. Because of the bond between ye there should be two ways that she can sense ye, instead of one."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied. "Very well then." He positioned himself behind the girl and nodded at Kaede.

"Kagome close your eyes and find your powers." the old woman intoned. "Find them and coax them to ye. I want ye to be able to envision the power flowing through ye, down your arms and into your fingers."

Kagome took a deep breath and did as she was instructed. It was hard at first to get the pink fire insider of her to do what she bade it to. Finally though, she had the energy moving. It tingled as it made it's way down her arms. "Okay. Now what?" she whispered.

"Now let the power spread from your fingers over the room. Keep in mind that if ye aren't careful, ye'll singe your demon love. Let the power coat the room."

That was a tall order. "I...I'll try." She let a little of the power leak from her hold. There had to be some way to ensure that Sesshomaru would not be harmed by her pure powers. _Maybe if the power just floats around him..._the girl mused. Testing her theory, Kagome began to search for the youkai in her mind. At first things were cloudy, but as she concentrated, things began to clear up. The fading pink glow in the corner had to be Kaede. That meant...Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru was a bright ball of pure white fire in her head.

She could feel out his youki flaring around him and there seemed to be a pink and silver cord that linked her to him. In her mind, Kagome felt Kaede nod in satisfaction. "Excellent. Ye can stop now. That was good work, girl. We'll pick up there next week. Now be off with ye."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand once again as they took their leave of the village. "You did wonderfully." he told her.

"I've never felt anything like that before." Kagome said breathlessly. "It was as if I could sense everything. Not just you and Kaede; I felt all the villagers, their children, and even the livestock. It was incredible."

"I am very proud of you." Sesshomaru murmured. "You have done more than anyone could have expected of you. I am constantly astounded by your vast extraordinariness."

"Oh stop." the girl blushed. "I'm nothing special."

"Then you do not see yourself clearly." As they approached the palace, they could see InuTaisho helping an inu demoness down from her carriage.

Kagome was stunned by her beauty. Her silver hair tumbled to her ankles in glorious curls and she was dressed in a delicate riding gown. When they got closer, Kagome could see that the female youkai had the same crescent moon on her forehead, but it was the color of Tsubame's marking.

"Ah, Aunt Seiuka has arrived." Sesshomaru remarked. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let the madhouse commence." They were close enough now that the king heard him and beckoned to his son with a smirk. The prince sighed and they headed over.

"Seiuka, you get lovelier and lovelier with each passing decade." InuTaisho was saying to his sister. "You look so much like our mother."

"Still a flattering old fool I see, InuTaisho. You never got that from Father." Seiuka's voice was deeper than expected, huskier.

"I've always been an anomaly, dear sister. You know that."

"Indeed I do." Seiuka's head snapped up suddenly. She turned to stare directly at Kagome with wonder in her eyes as the couple joined them.

"Aunt Seiuka." Sesshomaru greeted. He bowed to the elder woman as Kagome curtsied.

"Sesshomaru. Look at how you've grown. A fine king you will make." Seiuka's eyes never left the miko's face. "And this must be your betrothed."

"Yes. This is the Lady Kagome, originally from the Southern Lands and now of the West. She is an excellent archer and a first rate miko. Kagome, this is my Aunt Seiuka, Princess of the North West and mother of Tsubame."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Kagome said.

"And you, my dear. Although you did cause me to lose a bet with Sesshomaru's uncle."

InuTaisho chuckled. "Don't tell me you and Mitsurugi still have that ridiculous thing going on, Seiuka. That was two centuries ago."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Dare I ask, what bet?"

"Well son they were betting on how long it would take for you to, and I quote, 'pull the scepter out of your royal tush and give the fairer sex a chance.'"

"I assure you, those vulgar words never left my mouth." Seiuka commented. "I was betting that you would be at least 900 before you even so much as glanced at a female in interest. Mitsurugi bet that you'd be about 700 and you'd glance, but then decide that...well...it's unimportant now."

Kagome giggled. She was pretty sure that she knew what Seiuka was going to say. She could also see how Tsubame had come from such a jovially beautiful woman. "Shall we go inside now?" the girl offered. "I'll get the kitchen staff right on making dinner."

InuTaisho's sister smiled at the miko. "What a fine queen you'll be, young Kagome. I look forward to seeing how this kingdom will thrive with you and Sesshomaru at the helm."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I absolutely loved creating Sesshomaru's aunt. I wanted her to be quirky like InuTaisho and Tsubame to show that Sesshomaru's coldness is something he chose to adopt, not a family thing. Expect to see a lot more of Seiuka. So far it seems that the majority of my readers have no problem with me doing an Inu/Kik pairing, but it'll be another chapter or two before that starts up so there's still time to offer opinions. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers as always. Especially the ones who have reviewed just about every chapter so far. You're great!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru was irritated. His aunt had descended on the palace and everything was in an uproar. The words "color" and "fabric" were being thrown at him daily and it was driving him insane. To make matters even worse, Seiuka reminded him of his mother.

Queen Inyanatzuru had been his aunt's best friend in their childhood, which is how she caught the eye of InuTaisho. The inu woman was much like her friend. Lovely, kind, and she had an excellent sense of humor. The king became besotted with her and asked her to be his mate and queen. In the end, they were not in true love, but had an excellent partnership.

It was probably a bad idea, but Sesshomaru found himself hiding from the flurry of wedding preparations in the queen's old chambers. His father had left them untouched for the nearly three centuries that she had been dead, and it had been at least half that time since Sesshomaru had last stepped foot inside. As soon as he crossed the threshold memory overtook him.

_The queen sat in her garden with her head tipped back. The sun made her pale skin look like polished marble and her hair shine like spun silver threads. In Sesshomaru's mind, his mother's beauty outshone every flower in the garden. On this particular afternoon, he had just come from sword lessons with his father, and he ran to his mother's side._

_Inyanatzuru smiled at her son, her blue eyes shining like sapphires. "Good afternoon, my little king." she said. "Come and sit." _

_She always called him that: her little king. Sesshomaru settled himself gracefully at his mother's feet and she began running her claws through his hair. "I envy you, little king." the queen continued. "You get to be useful, to learn things. I get to sit in gardens and look pretty." _

"_But Mother, you are excellent at being pretty. You are beautiful." Sesshomaru replied. Sometimes he found his mother to be a little childish. Honestly, why on earth would a queen and the mate of one of the most powerful youkai in existence need to be useful? _

"_I tire of being beautiful." Inyanatzuru returned. "I want to do something." she sighed. "But there is nothing to be done. Tell me of your day, little majesty." _

_And he would. He'd prattle on and on about what he had learned that day. His mother would soak it all in, her pride at her son's progress shining in her face. _

The prince shook his head, coming back to the present. Kagome would be an excellent queen, he thought. She was both beautiful and useful. Like Inuyasha's mother had been. Another memory broke in.

_A 463 year old Sesshomaru stood in front the palace with the household servants and nobles. He was hardened and cold now, his face an emotionless mask. His mother had been dead for four short years and his revenge had been sweet. King InuTaisho knew what his heir had done, but chose not to acknowledge it. Instead he brought his new lady, the reason his mate was dead, to live with them._

_Izayoi was everything his mother hadn't been. She was dark where the queen had been pale. Inyanatzuru had been old but had a youthful spirit. Izayoi was young, a mere twenty years of age, and she had the bearing of a much older woman. She was quiet, obeisant, and _useful. _Someone had taught her to fight, so InuTaisho ensured that she had continued practice. That made Sesshomaru resent her most of all. _

_When she arrived at the palace that first day, Izayoi looked terrified. InuTaisho handed her down from the royal carriage and led her right up to the prince. "Izayoi, I'd like you to meet my son, Prince Sesshomaru. Sess, this is the Lady Izayoi, the new lady of the household."_

_The human woman immediately sank into a curtsy. "I am pleased to meet you, Your Highness." _

_The prince sniffed in disdain. "At least you know your place, human." he said. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked back into the palace. _

_InuTaisho growled, but Izayoi rested a hand on his arm. "The death of his mother is fresh on his mind still, my love. I am not offended by his anger."_

_Sesshomaru stiffened when she heard that. The last thing he wanted was her pity. He changed his course for the wild forest; he needed to kill something._

A sigh slipped unbidden from the prince's mouth. It was hard to believe that less than three months before, he had still been that cold arrogant being. Kagome's presence had soothed his soul and changed him completely. He found that he liked the change. A check of the sun's position in the sky, told him that Kagome would be done with her archery practice by now, so he made his way to her rooms.

He knocked politely and waited. The girl came to the door dressed in a light gown with her hair still messy from her bath. She smelled exquisite. Kagome grinned when she saw him. "Where have you been all day?"

"Hiding." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Aw, is the big strong youkai afraid of a few fabric samples?" Kagome teased as she let him in.

"Quite." the prince deadpanned. "However, the sight of your face is enough to quell the fear."

"So glad to hear it." Kagome pulled him to her and laid a kiss on his nose. She leaned back and looked at him closely. "You're sad." she observed. "The wedding isn't upsetting you that much is it?"

The youkai sighed. "Of course not, beloved. I cannot wait for the wedding." _Mostly because then it will be over._

"Then what is it?" The miko made him sit beside her on the bed. "You're trying to hide it, but I can feel the sadness in you. Tell me."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing in the intoxicating fragrance of the woman next to him. "I have been thinking of my mother quite a bit as of late. Aunt Seiuka reminds me of her."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Having Kikyo and Sota here makes me thinks of my mother as well." She was quiet for a moment, biting her lip. "You shouldn't blame Inuyasha you know. He can't help that InuPapa chose his mother, anymore than he can help that she was a human and he's a hanyou."

Before he could respond, a particularly strong memory assaulted him.

_Sesshomaru stared at the small creature in front of him. His head barely came up to the prince's waist and he looked terrified. There was a stubborn set to the whelp's chin, but his golden eyes, their father's eyes in his mother's face, were filled with awe and fear. This was the first time Sesshomaru had taken any interest in him._

_As small as the boy looked, he was already fifty years old. His mother was old, older than Sesshomaru thought any human had the right to be. The prince could smell the death hanging over her and speculated over whether the hanyou could as well._

"_Why can't Father teach me the sword?" Inuyasha asked petulantly. "I want Father." _

"_Silence yourself, half breed." Sesshomaru snapped. "I could care less about what you want. It is our Father's wish that you learn from me, and so you will." He lunged forward with his practice sword._

_Inuyasha barely had time to get his up and block before the blow landed. He could feel it rattle his bones and he growled. "Not so hard, brother." _

_At the word 'brother' Sesshomaru's anger flared and he launched into a flurry of attacks. The hanyou didn't stand a chance. Before long, he was in a heap on the floor, bruised and trying not to cry. The youkai could smell the hurt and tears on his half brother. "There is no room for weakness in the West." he said impassively. "Father should have thought about that before he made certain errors."_

"_It's not my fault." Inuyasha muttered. _

_Sesshomaru paused at that, but only for a second. "And yet the world will make you pay for it." _

_That was not the last time Inuyasha received lessons from his older brother. As the decades passed, the hanyou improved greatly and even Sesshomaru had to admit he was impressed. It became harder to land blows on the boy. _

_Once, when Inuyasha was 102, they sparred with real swords. InuTaisho had gifted his younger son with a sword forged of his own fang when the boy turned 100. Now the hanyou held it up in opposition to his older, stronger, and faster brother. _

_That was the first time Sesshomaru nearly fatally wounded Inuyasha. It would not be the last. The hanyou lay on the ground, clutching at the gaping hole in his middle. The bastard hadn't even used his sword, just plunged his poisoned hand into Inuyasha's stomach when he was close. Inuyasha couldn't understand why. He had never done anything to hurt his brother._

"_I'm sick of this." he shouted at the prince's retreating back. "I didn't do a damn thing to you and all you do is give me hell. My mom's dead too, you ass. It's as much Father's fault as your mother's death was. So just take the chip off your shoulder and stop being such a prick!"_

_Sesshomaru was upon him in a matter of seconds. His hands closed around the whelp's throat as he lifted him into the air. "Speak not of things you are too insignificant to understand, filthy half breed. I should kill you for your insolence." _

"_Do it then." Inuyasha spat, despite the hand clenching his wind pipe. "Spill my filthy blood if you're so strong." _

"_Sesshomaru release him." InuTaisho took the decision away from him. "I cannot believe how you are behaving. You are a prince and the heir to the throne here, this behavior is unacceptable." _

_The prince dropped his half brother. He gave his father a mocking bow and walked off. That was not the first time InuTaisho wanted to kill his older son, nor would it be the last._

"No," Sesshomaru replied when the past released him. "It is not his fault."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, found Inuyasha talking to his aunt by the koi pond that had been his mother's. Seiuka had been acquainted with the Lady Izayoi as well.

The inu woman lounged in her summer gown and dipped her feet in the water. "Tell me, Inuyasha, does Sesshomaru treat you better now?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I guess. Kagome keeps him in line with the insults, and even he has to admit that I'm getting dangerously close to being as good as him with a sword."

Seiuka smiled. "That's good to hear. Your father was worried you know, that you wouldn't make it this far."

The hanyou sighed. He'd had the same worries. He shook off bad memories and shrugged. "Takes a lot more than an arrogant prick like him to kill the likes of me."

"Good. I must say Inuyasha, that I am proud to call you one of my nephews. I was a bit skeptical when InuTaisho brought in your mother. Hanyou are not always as resilient as you have shown yourself to be. But then, the Taisho line bears strong fruit, it aways has. Do you think this trend will continue?"

"Don't see why it wouldn't." the hanyou shrugged. "Kagome's strong enough, and she's smart. Any brat she has with Sesshomaru will be plenty powerful."

The princess nodded. "That is reassuring. And what will you do, Inuyasha? When your brother is mated and on his way to becoming king, what will become of you?"

"There'll be no shortage of unrest comin' with their union. My job's gonna be to keep them safe."

"You have a good soul, my nephew." Seiuka said as she got to her feet and walked off.

"She's right, you know." a gentle agreed. "I may not be a miko like my sister, but I can sense that much about you."

Inuyasha looked up and into the brown eyes of Lady Kikyo. "Feh. And how would you know?"

"It's in your eyes and your actions." Kikyo responded, sitting down ext to him. "You protect the very people who mistreat you. You've devoted your life to their safety. It's a noble thing, what you do."

"It ain't like I have a choice." the hanyou protested. "I'm the younger son, so I gotta do what I'm told. The old man said protect this place, so I do. It's the only thing I'm good at."

"At least, Lord Inuyasha, you're good at something. I am the eldest of my siblings and all anyone will let me do is marry. That's all anyone expects of me." Kikyo chuckled. "I couldn't even do that correctly." Inuyasha was silent so the woman continued. "Tell me, how did my sister and the prince grow so close?"

"They went on a lot of walks." Inuyasha answered.

"Walks?"

"Yeah, on their feet if I remember correctly." Inuyasha quipped.

Kikyo surprised him by laughing out loud. Her laugh was lovely, clear, and beautiful like water over river rocks. It was then that Inuyasha really saw the lady. She and Kagome looked a lot alike, but there were subtle differences. Kikyo was paler, more delicate than here sister. Her beauty was less vivacious and more refined. It intrigued the hanyou how much the Higurashi sisters were like he and his brother. Someone like Kagome was too like him for comfort. But someone like Kikyo... Well he had always been told that opposites did attract.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Okay so another chapter down. Enough of you guys were fine with Inu/Kik that I decided to put a little in there. On another note, I only have 3 weeks of school left and then I am going on vacation. There might not be any updates for a month or so. But never fear because I will be back with more to write. I'm going to try to get one more chapter out before I leave though! Maybe two if I get a nice set of reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Princess Yukami of the Southern Lands was angry. She growled and yanked her servant closer to her. "What is this?" she demanded waving a small piece of parchment around frantically.

"I..it looks like an invitation to a wedding, your Highness." the servant replied.

"And why is it _here_?" Yukami screeched.

"Because it was addressed to you, sister." The prince of the south said as he came walking in. He gave his sister a stern look. "Now release poor Achiko."

Yukami did as she was told and the servant scampered away. "You ruin everything Yuri." she said with a pout. "Besides, it isn't fair. Why should Kagome, who is barely a noble at all, get what I can't have?"

Prince Yuri sighed. He loved his sister, he did. But too often she acted like a petulant child. "Yukami, we've been over this and over this. It isn't Kagome's fault that you and Prince Sesshomaru didn't connect. Shouldn't you instead be happy that she, who has known much sadness, finally has a reason to smile?"

"No I should not!" the princess shouted.

"Um…Your Highness?" A trembling Achiko poked his head around the corner. "Lord Naraku is here to see Princess Yukami."

"For what reason?"

"He did not say, my liege. Just that it was quite important for him to see the Princess."

"Perhaps it would be better for us to ascertain his purpose before-"

"Yuri!" Yukami interrupted. "Stop it! If the handsome Lord Naraku wants to meet with me, then it is the very height of rudeness to keep him waiting." The princess smoothed her skirts and flounced out. Yuri exchanged a weary glance with Achiko and made to follow his sister. She really was _such _a petulant child sometimes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Of course Naraku wasn't as a nice looking as Sesshomaru, but he would certainly do, Yukami thought. She put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked over to him. "Greetings, Lord Naraku." the princess purred.

The pale hanyou stood and bowed. "Princess Yukami, I am disappointed." he said. "The rumor said that you were as beautiful as ever. But Your Highness, you have grown positively _ethereal_."

Yukami giggled. "I'm sure you'll set the record straight. Now, what can I do for you, my Lord?"

"On the contrary, I am here to aid you, Princess. I have heard of your recent rejection by the Western Prince."

"And what of it?"

"Prince Sesshomaru's betrothed is a cousin of mine, as I'm sure you remember. I feel that she is unfit to marry into such a high position."

"So you seek to stop their union." Yukami remarked.

"Precisely." Naraku replied. "I have a contact in a very high position, who is like minded He has offered wonderful rewards for the success of the scheme. I thought it would be polite to offer your Highness a place in it"

"Then I thank you, Lord Naraku." the princess smiled dangerously. "If we are to work together, you should call me Yukami."

Prince Yuri frowned as he listened at the door. It seemed that in addition to being a petulant child, Yukami was a devious little witch. He knew that she was upset about her rejection, but this was ridiculous. Kagome had never hurt anyone purposefully and here was his sister, plotting against her. Yuri frowned and made a decision.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shippo was sitting on a rail watching as his ladies shot arrow after arrow at moving targets, his four tails undulating on their own accord. He turned his face up to the sun and smiled. It was nice not to be in the South. While he enjoyed serving Prince Yuri who was an able and just leader, his sister was a nightmare. Sure she was the loveliest thing he had ever set eyes on, but the attitude was enough to make him want to go back and hide in his clan's forest.

A shadow fell over the kitsune, and he opened his eyes curiously. He started when he saw who was hovering above him. It was Prince Yuri's personal messenger, a female hawk youkai who only left on important deliveries.

"Ashiteru, hello." Shippo greeted her. "What brings you here? Finally lost patience with her Highness?"

The hawk chuckled and shook her magnificent head. "No, though it would take little for that to happen. Prince Yuri has sent me with a letter for the lady Kagome."

Upon hearing her name, Kagome held up her hand to stop the guards from moving the targets. She was mildly surprised to find that she didn't even need to turn around to see who the newcomer was. She could feel her friend brightly in her mind and her power.

"Ashiteru!" the miko exclaimed. A worried look marred her lovely features. "What's happened?"

"You've a letter." the messenger replied, handing it over.

Kagome broke the seal on the missive and scanned it quickly. "That bitch!" she shouted, startling everyone in the area. "That vindictive, ungrateful, malicious bitch!"

Hearing her tirade, Sesshomaru was beside his betrothed in a second. "What is it?" he demanded.

"My traitorous former mistress has decided that she isn't going to get over the issue she has with me. Instead she's joined with my snake of a cousin, Naraku to find some way to keep us from being wed." Kagome explained angrily. "Apparently they have some highly placed accomplice who will not only ensure their success, but reward them greatly for it."

Sesshomaru narrowed golden eyes. "I would bet my crown that it is someone on the council. They cannot find a legitimate reason to prevent our union, especially since you are a miko now, so they turn to whatever methods they can. It is quite fortunate for them to have found someone so willing. Incidentally, why is your own cousin so willing to see you fall?"

"He wants the Higurashi land." Kikyo answered. "I am a widow and Sota is still to young to inherit. Kagome is the only one with a strong claim on the Higurashi estate. If she is disgraced, unmarried, or dead, Naraku gets it all as the closest family member we have left."

"In addition to that, he hates us." Kagome put in. "I don't know the reason. Prince Yuri says that he cannot help me publicly because this is a Western issue. He does however, say that we can use whatever resources of his that we can get our hands on without involving him."

"Well you've got me and the rest of the Southern guard." Shippo remarked. "I imagine Koga will say the same when he hears of this." the kitsune made a face. "Along with some other, more vulgar things of course."

Kagome had to grin at that. She turned to Ashiteru. "Can I count on you to carry messages between Yuri and I? He might find out more information and Sesshomaru and I will need to know as quickly as possible."

The demoness nodded. "Of course you can. We are all at your disposal." She made a little bow in the air.

"Can you all just stay here for a bit?" Kagome asked. "I need to go talk to King InuTaisho."

Sesshomaru laid a protective hand on the girl's shoulder. "I shall come with you." The couple set off quickly for the palace. Kagome was seething. Sparks of pink light popped around her body. The prince winced as a spark crackled over his skin. "Calm yourself." he murmured.

"I'm sorry." the girl took two deep breaths and reigned in her powers. "I am just so…mad! I've never intentionally hurt anyone. Least of all Yukami."

"You wounded her pride." Sesshomaru told her. "To someone like Yukami, that is the same as threatening her family. In fact, it is probably worse in her eyes. That, my little miko, is the way of the world. You never know what is going to anger someone the most."

"According to my mother, that's why there aren't more miko in our family, or in the world. Betrayals and deaths caused them to lose their powers until only one woman in a generation became a miko. I don't want to live in a world like that."

"We cannot change the world, my dear. But our kingdom shall be different." Sesshomaru assured her. "Loyalty is prized above all else in the West, and there are harsh punishments in place for traitors." They stopped outside of the king's study and knocked.

"Enter." InuTaisho called.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open. "Father, we have a problem."

The king arched a silver eyebrow. "Of what nature?"

"Kagome has had a letter." The prince ushered his fiancée forward. "From Prince Yuri."

"The ruler of the Southern Lands?" InuTaisho clarified.

Kagome nodded. "He is a friend of the family." she handed the letter over for him to read.

The king scowled and looked up. "This has Okudo's name all over it. He came into power in the first place, by taking advantage of fracturing alliances and scorned nobles."

"Can we prove that?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

InuTaisho leaned back in the chair. "Not without letting him mess with us first. We of course, have to have substantial evidence before calling the elder of the council a traitor." he looked at Kagome. "What type of youkai is your cousin Naraku?"

"I'm not sure." the girl admitted. "He's a hanyou. His father was human and related to my father. There is a rumor that his mother was some kind of dark priestess who made a deal with a demon to become one herself."

The king frowned. "I have heard something of that." he murmured. "Nearly a century ago. The priestess was called Tsubaki."

"That is his mother's name!" Kagome gasped. "So it is true."

"Interesting." InuTaisho stood up. "Write back to Prince Yuri and accept whatever help he offers. I need to confer with my spymaster." He left his study and walked down a rarely used corridor. There was only one visible door and in front of it was an old man. His eyes were closed and a trickle of drool dripped down his chin.

InuTaisho narrowed his eyes. "Totosai." he snapped. The man snored on. A vein throbbed in the king's head. If this old fool wasn't so skilled, he would have had him killed centuries ago. "Totosai! Wake up!" Still nothing. He aimed a kick at the old man's head, and that did the trick.

"Gah!" Totosai shouted. "Where's the fire? Earthquake! Help!"

"Shut up you geriatric idiot!" InuTaisho growled. "I pay you a hefty sum every month and all I ask for is two things, Totosai. What are they?"

"Uh…" Totosai scratched his head.

"_What are they?" _

"I….I uh…make the swords….and…and…guard…the door!" the old man finished triumphantly.

"Exactly." InuTaisho said. "You are the finest swords maker anywhere. But your guarding skills leave much to be desired."

"What do you mean, your Majesty?"

"Sleeping is not guarding, you old fool. Do not let it happen again. Now open the door."

Totosai dug a heavy gold key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He sunk into a low bow as his liege walked into the room he guarded.

InuTaisho rolled his eyes. "Oh return to your nap, you moron." he said gently. He shook his head and walked over to a large desk in the center of the room. "I suppose you've heard." the king settled himself into the chair opposite the desk. There was no answer. "Myoga, if you are asleep, I swear to the kami…"

"I'm not sleeping milord. I'm reading reports." The spymaster of the Western Lands was a tiny flea youkai who was hopping down a page of news. "I have heard that there is a plot against your future daughter."

"Good. At least one of you is doing your job." InuTaisho folded his arms. "As you can imagine, this is a matter of immense importance. It will require the finesse of an adept spy."

"Of course your Majesty." Myoga replied.

"Excellent, I knew you'd agree. You leave for the Southern Lands within the hour."

"B..but milord, me? I haven't done field work since the days of your queen." the flea squeaked.

"Then it's high time you get back out there, Myoga. You are the best at what you do for reasons other than your size. I cannot trust this to anyone else."

Myoga took a deep breath. "Alright then, milord. I'll go. And if I die, I die knowing I did your bidding."

"Oh cut the melodramatics, flea." InuTaisho snapped. "You're going." He stood up and walked to the door. "And wake Totosai up before you leave." The heavy door slammed behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to his room in an attempt to calm her down. She was pacing and fuming with no end in sight. The prince reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her to the bed before she knew what was happening.

"Calm down." he implored her. "You are throwing off sparks again and I have no wish to be purified."

Kagome took a deep breath and then burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just so angry. My own family is plotting against me."

"Then he is not really your family. I do understand how you feel. The inuyoukai council is supposed to be the best of our kind. This is in no way a reflection of that. As I told you, loyalty can be an illusion."

"I hate that!" the girl exploded. "I don't want to be queen of something like that. I don't want to have to be afraid that people are going to be trying to kill me or you for that matter. And I don't want to have to threaten a bunch of people to feel safe."

A small smile graced the prince's face. "You will be a beautiful benevolent queen and the people will love you. No one will think to betray you. Of that I have no doubt." He wiped the tears from Kagome's face with a slender finger and realized that he was completely serious. The West would benefit greatly from his marriage, as would he.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Myoga had to admit that he was enjoying his assignment to spy on Yukami of the Southern Lands. He had to find a place to hide where he wouldn't be detected, but somewhere he could keep an eye on things as well. So of course the little youkai took up residence in the princess's bosom. He had settled himself comfortably in her cleavage and had an excellent position from which to watch the meeting that was about to take place.

A hanyou, who the flea assumed was Kagome's cousin Naraku, was sitting across the table from the princess, deftly ignoring the goo-goo eyes she was making at him. He kept staring at the door, as if trying to will someone to walk through it.

Just then his wish was granted. A heavily cloaked figure hurried through the door, slamming it behind him. "Make this quick, hanyou." the person snapped. "I cannot be seen here."

Naraku smirked. "My lord, we were just discussing our plan."

"Ah, then you've made one. What is to be done?"

Yukami raised an eyebrow. "_This _is our mysterious, highly placed, helper? A man in a cloak?"

The hanyou sighed. "Your Highness, just trust that he will give us the help we need. Now, my lord, our plan is really a simple one. After serving on the board of advisors for Prince Yuri, I know how royalty thinks."

"Are you implying that _I _do not know how royalty thinks, Lord Naraku?" Yukami interjected.

Naraku cracked his knuckles impulsively. "No, princess, I am not. Now, as I was saying, my lord, being royalty is all about choices. So often it comes down to making a choice between your wants and the good of the kingdom. All we have to do is force Sesshomaru to make that choice."

The mysterious cloaked man, frowned. "You do not know the prince as I do. He will not easily make such a decision. Already he has chosen to make a human his mate which is not a popular choice in the youkai community."

"Very true," Yukami drawled. "But if there is no Kagome in the picture, what choice will our young prince have? No one will support him in sacrificing the people of his kingdom for a girl who may or may not even be alive."

The stranger swallowed. He had not bargained on the Southern princess's thirst for revenge. But he was already committed to the plan. "What do you need from me?" he asked.

"We need to get the girl." Naraku replied. "And we need a place to keep her. Somewhere that Sesshomaru's inuyoukai senses won't be able to find her."

"Fine. I will send a messenger to you when I am prepared with these things." Without another word, the cloaked man left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kagome for the last time, it ain't like I have a choice." Inuyasha groused for the hundredth time that day. "I'm supposed to protect you so that's what I'm gonna do, damnit!"

The miko scowled at her friend. Ever since Sesshomaru and InuTaisho had found out about Yukami and Naraku plotting against her, they insisted that she be guarded at all times. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sanyen, and Tsubame took turns watching after the girl and it was driving her crazy. Seiuka was continuing with the wedding plans as if nothing was wrong, and everyone was on edge.

All Kagome had asked was if Inuyasha wouldn't like to be off doing something other than babysitting her. Granted, she _had_ asked him that several times already.

"I'm just tired of feeling like I'm being babysat." she said finally.

"Yeah well Sesshomaru said you ain't supposed to be alone." Inuyasha replied firmly. "Do you want them to do something to you?"

"Of course not!" the girl exclaimed. "But I'm not some helpless princess, you know. I can fight."

"No one is doubting that, Kagome." Kikyo said as she made her way over to them. "We just want you to be safe. Especially Sesshomaru. Can you fault him for trying to protect the woman he loves?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. These damn inuyoukai and their over protectiveness. She was so busy contemplating how hard it was going to be to get time alone once she was married, that she almost missed the look that Kikyo gave Inuyasha.

_Almost. _Suddenly she knew how she was going to keep herself entertained. "Kikyo," she began in an offhand manner. "Have you given any thought to getting remarried?"

A delicate blush stained woman's cheeks. "A little." she responded, lowering her eyes.

Kagome smiled in delight when she realized that neither of her companions would look at each other. There was definitely something there. "Inuyasha, you aren't betrothed to anyone are you?" she wanted to know.

The hanyou turned bright red. "N-no." he stammered. "It don't matter who I marry. Sesshomaru is getting the kingdom, I just get a decent sized estate."

"So you could marry any girl that you fell in love with then." Kagome said in a thoughtful voice. "Must be nice to have that kind of freedom. As a widow, Kikyo has it too, I guess." Something at the castle gate caught her eye. "Oh look, there's Ashiteru and Tsubame. I'll see you both later." She walked over to her friends and headed back into the castle.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Kikyo, there's something I should say to you."

The elder Higurashi sister bit her lip. "Inuyasha, I-"

The hanyou cut her off. "Kagome's right. We're both free to be with whoever we want, which is rare. I…" he found he couldn't finish.

Kikyo cocked her head at him with a small smile. "When you get your words together, Inuyasha, I'll be here." she kissed his cheek and glided down to the archery courts.

The hanyou was left staring. From what he could gather, Kagome's older sister liked him. That had never happened before. For over a century, Inuyasha had hidden in his elder brother's shadow. But now, someone saw him, and it was a good feeling.

Without stopping to think, he ran to the sparring field where he knew Sesshomaru would be.

Sure enough, there he was, naked to the waist and whipping his sword around at an imaginary opponent.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called.

The youkai spun around, leveling his sword at his brother. "Where is Kagome?"

"Tsubame and the hawk took her off somewhere. Probably more wedding crap."

Sesshomaru shuddered. "What do you want, Inuyasha? I have to finish here and then attend a meeting with father and his advisors before I can go to Kagome, so make it quick."

The hanyou opened his mouth, but the words were stuck in his throat. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and returned to his practice. "What would I have to do if I wanted to get married?" Inuyasha blurted out.

The elder brother froze and turned to stare at him. "You intend to court a female?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Sanyen and I want to make it official." Inuyasha snapped. "Of course it's a female."

"Forgive my surprise, but you have never seemed that interested in the fairer sex, brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"It's them who've never been interested in me. Who'd want a hanyou lord when they can go after his princely full youkai brother?"

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly, as if saying that it wasn't his fault that those women had good taste in men. "But now you have found someone?" he inquired.

Inuyasha nodded. "It's…Kagome's sister. Kikyo."

"And you are confident that she feels the same?"

Again he nodded. It amazed him just how confident he was. "I…gotta ask her officially, but she hinted that she would say yes."

That struck something within Sesshomaru. He had only just started thinking of his younger half brother as someone worthy of his time. Now that he looked back on it, the hanyou had changed ever since Kikyo had arrived. The entire atmosphere of the castle had been altered with the arrival of the Higurashi sisters.

_We're happy. _The youkai realized. It was a good feeling. One that made him that much more determined to see whatever plan Naraku and Yukami concocted, fail. "You will need to speak to Father." Sesshomaru told his brother. "He will be overjoyed to hear it and can make the preparations for adding another noble lady to our household."

Inuyasha nodded again, a little amazed that his brother was being so civil about the whole thing. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the stoic prince was happy for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The meeting was quick and depressing. InuTaisho informed his advisors of the threat facing Kagome under the impression that they would have some ideas for solutions. Quite the contrary, they informed the king that no one would support depleting the kingdom's resources to protect a simple human girl, even if she was a miko.

Sesshomaru ended up threatening his father's main advisor and that was the end of the session. InuTaisho dismissed his advisors and turned to his son. The prince stared back with his expressionless mask on.

"Don't turn into a statue on me, son." the king pleaded. "They just don't know Kagome like we do."

"I do not care, Father." Sesshomaru replied. "We will not abandon her."

"No we won't." InuTaisho agreed. "Do not forget that I am king here and my word is law." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Go to her." he said gently. "Myoga's messenger will be here soon and I must attend to him. I will see you wed to Kagome if it is that last thing I do."

A little warmth crept back into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Thank you, Father." The prince turned to leave. "You will want to speak with Inuyasha soon." he said. Without explaining, he left the meeting room and headed up to his chambers.

After a quick bath and a change of clothes, he knocked on the door to Kagome's rooms. Her maid, Keiko opened the door with a bow and ushered him into the sitting room.

"The lady is finishing her bath." she said. "She will be right with you."

Ten minutes later, Kagome came through the door. She smiled when she saw her visitor. "Okay Sess, you can come in. I'm decent."

Sesshomaru looked at her. She was wearing a thin cotton gown in a lovely spring green and her damp hair curled over her shoulders. "No." he said. "You are still quite indecent, and deliciously so." the heat in his voice caused Kagome to flush and Keiko to giggle.

Kagome shot her made a look. "Thanks for all your help, Keiko. You can go now."

The young woman dipped a curtsey and left the rooms.

As soon as the door swung shut behind her, Sesshomaru was across the room and had Kagome in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, letting her unique scent soothed his frazzled nerves. He placed a light kiss on her mouth and allowed her to pull him to the bedroom.

They settled on the bed, him laying on it, and her resting her head on his chest. "How was your day?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome snorted. "Oh it was wonderful, I got ever so much done with people stalking me at every turn."

"Kagome." the prince sighed. "You know why you can't be alone. If something were to happen to you…"

"I know, I know." she said. "Something good did come about today. I finally got Inuyasha and Kikyo to almost admit that they like each other."

Sesshomaru moved his hand to tangle in Kagome's raven locks. "Yes, I know. Inuyasha came to me earlier to ask what he had to do to court a woman. I never thought I would see the day."

The girl giggled. "I bet InuPapa will be pleased. He probably thought his sons would never get married."

"He would not be the only one to think that." the prince responded. "Tell me something, my little miko."

"Hmm?"

"When we are wed you will become the official Lady Higurashi. But you will also be the future Queen of the West. How shall you manage both?"

Kagome thought about it. "Well I had originally planned to have Kikyo and Sota look after Higurashi Estate for me. But if she marries Inuyasha, I don't know if she'll still want to do it. Sota isn't old enough, so…" she trailed off. "I don't know what to do."

"May I suggest something?" Sesshomaru said.

"Please."

"Ask my brother before you rule it out. He is always happiest when he is away from this place. Perhaps he will jump at the chance to be caretaker of Higurashi Estate."

"But who will be lead the guard if Inuyasha is gone?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "I am thinking of promoting Kui and Sanyen. They have as much skill with the sword as they do with their weapons of choice. Kuisotenboru will be captain and Sanyen will be his second."

"Then who will be master archer?" Kagome questioned. It seemed there were not enough people to fill all the positions.

"I was hoping that you would take up that role."

"_Me!?_" the girl squeaked. "But…but I-"

"_You_ are one of the best archers I have ever seen. In youkai custom, rulers do not hide behind their forces, they lead them. You will gain much respect from the people if you do this."

Kagome thought it over. She would be so busy! Between her queenly duties, her miko training, and being head of the archers, there would be no time to be homesick or bored. It was what she had always wanted. A slow smile spread across her face. "I'll do it." she said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Whew! Another chapter down. This one is dedicated to moonlightshadow123 who requested more Inu/Kik fluff even though she isn't a fan of the pairing. Heehee now there could be two weddings in the making. Anyway, the action will begin in the next chapter now that the plan has been set. I'm not sure how much longer this will be. Probably another 10 chapters or so. I want to do a sequel but I don't know what to put in it. If there's something you want to see, let me know. As always, thanks to all my reviewers!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Inuyasha had gone to the king's study running on nervous energy. His father had been reading a report from one of Myoga's messengers. "Hey…Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Inuyasha. Come in. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just…I uh…I…I want to get married."

InuTaisho blanched. "You? You want to get married? To whom?"

"Kagome's sister."

The king beamed. This was more than he had ever hoped for. Both of his sons in love? After centuries, both of them. "Inuyasha, that's magnificent."

"So I take it you approve then?"

"Of course I do. The Higurashis are a fine family and the Southern Lands have always been friendly with us. No one can oppose this match with your brother marrying Kagome."

"Feh. Guess I should be grateful to the bastard then. The council ain't going to pull anything with me are they?"

InuTaisho smiled dangerously. "They wouldn't dare. Not with what I know."

The hanyou leaned forward. "What do you know?" he demanded. "More importantly, have you told Sesshomaru? I assume this has something to do with Kagome. Everything does these days." There was no bitterness in his voice, just truth.

"Myoga was able to infiltrate a meeting between this Naraku and Yukami. They were going over their plan with the mysterious contact that Naraku somehow managed to get. Thanks to the flea's quick work, I know who is helping them plot against us."

Inuyasha snorted. "Good to see that old flea is good for something. Who is it?"

"Yes, Father. Who is it that I have to kill?" InuTaisho sighed. He has sensed his elder son coming, but had said nothing. The prince came and stood beside his brother. "Tell me."

"It is Okudo." The king said finally.

Sesshomaru was momentarily taken aback. The leader of the council was that opposed to his marriage? "I see." he replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Ashiteru, Prince Yuri's messenger, is taking a letter to Suteki and Mitsuko. They are the youngest in the council and will be more likely to be on our side."

"How do we know we can trust any of them anymore?" Inuyasha growled. "Okudo is their leader and he's willing to sink this low. What does that for the rest of 'em?"

"Mitsuko at least, has always been wary of Okudo's leadership and has sought a way to overthrow him. I trust her." InuTaisho answered.

"With Kagome's life?" Sesshomaru demanded.

His father looked him in the eye. "You, my son, are the only one I would trust completely with that girl's life. Simply because it is now firmly intertwined with your own. I have taken the necessary precautions in case we will not be receiving help. Both the Western and Southern guards members are ready to mobilize when needed and Myoga is ferreting out more information as we speak."

"Did he report their plan?" the prince wanted to know.

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes. They plan on kidnapping Kagome and holding her somewhere you will not find her. Okudo is helping them find that place. They want to force your hand, making it so you have to choose the good of the kingdom over the girl's life."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. If there was one thing he hated, it was being manipulated. He was so consumed with rage that he barely heard his father speaking to him. "What?" he snapped.

"I asked if you thought we should tell Kagome of the plan to take her."

"Of course you should tell her." Inuyasha put in. "She needs to be alert."

"No." the prince retorted. "If Kagome is told, she will only make herself sick with anger and worry. I have assured her that everything will be alright, and we shall leave it at that."

Inuyasha and InuTaisho exchanged wary glances. "Sesshomaru, you cannot protect her from everything." the king said gently.

"Watch me."

* * *

Kagome was down by Inuyasha's mother's koi pond with her little brother Sota, Koga, and Tsubame. The air was cool and smelled wet, heralding a coming rain shower.

Sota was leaning over the pond, teasing the fish with his fingers, and Koga was flirting hard with Tsubame.

"Would I be correct, Lord Koga, in guessing that you are mated?" the king's niece practically purred.

"Yep." Sota chirped. "To Lady Ayame. She's really nice."

"Hmm." Tsubame responded. "Then if you are already taken, what am I to make of all the promises you've offered me?"

"And what about me, Koga?" Kagome interjected. "I thought _I _was the only woman for you."

The women burst into laughter at Koga's shocked expression. "We're only teasing." Kagome assured him. "But you can't flirt with every woman you see, you know. Ayame is more than capable of kicking your ass."

"Queens don't say ass, Sis." Sota remarked without looking up and the group burst into laughter again.

"How are you holding up though, Kagome?" the wolf youkai wanted to know.

"I'm not really that worried." the woman answered. "I know Sess won't let anything happen to me."

"Ah to be stupid and in love." Tsubame murmured. "Do not pin all your hopes on Sesshomaru though. Remember that you have power and strength of your own, for all you are a woman." Her attention span proves short as she turned her head and watched as Inuyasha made his way from the practice grounds to the palace in a hurry.

"Where's that mutt rushing off to?" Koga wanted to know.

"Hopefully to see my sister." Kagome mused. She got up and dusted off her gown. "I'm going to follow him. C'mon Sota."

She grabbed her brother's hand and rushed off towards the castle. Tsubame and Koga exchanged a look. "Aren't we supposed to be guarding her?" the former asked.

The wolf groaned. "I don't want to go watch the punk get all mushy with Lady Kikyo."

"Fine." Tsubame agreed. "I'll just tell Sesshomaru that's why you disobeyed his orders to follow Kagome wherever she goes when you are on duty. I'm sure he'll understand."

Koga paled. "Damn. Fine let's go."

Inuyasha made him way to the rooms Kikyo had been given. He drew in a deep breath and rapped on the door. It was opened by the maid who bowed him in.

Kikyo came out a moment later, and smiled when she saw who her visit was. "Inuyasha." she greeted warmly.

The hanyou strode forward and took the woman's hand in his. He was so focused on the moment that he was oblivious to the fact that there were four people crouched outside the door.

"Kikyo." he said. "I know that we don't know each other very well, and that you could do much better than a worthless bastard hanyou second son, as beautiful as you are. I ain't got much but my sword and my name. But I feel something between us. I…I'd be honored if you would consider allowing me to court you or something'."

A brilliant smile lit the woman's pale face and Kagome thought she had never seen her sister look more lovely. "There is nothing worthless about you and as such I would be very pleased to have you court me, Inuyasha."

A grin split the hanyou's face and he stood there savoring the moment. Without warning he leaned in and captured Kikyo's lips in a sweet kiss. He snorted when he heard a squeal followed by a disgusted growl from the corridor.

Kikyo drew back. "Kagome, it is impolite to sneak around eavesdropping." she said mildly.

"Leaving!" the younger Higurashi sister called. "Congratulations you guys." She got up and walked down to her room. "Keiko's here so you guys can just go. I know you have better things to do that baby sit me."

They didn't even have time to argue before the door was gently closed in their faces. Kagome nodded hello to her maid and walked into the room she slept in. She flung open the large window and stepped out onto the balcony. A roll of thunder sounded and suddenly the sky opened up, drenching the castle grounds with rain.

She saw Ashiteru swoop past people fleeing into the palace and speed straight for the window that opened into InuTaisho's office.

If Kagome was honest with herself, she was afraid. In just a few weeks she had gone from being the nobody second daughter of a barely noble house, to future queen, Master Archer, and miko. I was a lot for her to take in. She looked forward to being useful for once, that much was true, but other than that, she was terrified.

Just as these thoughts were manifesting, something pricked at her senses. There were two large powers in the area. One was familiar to her and she smiled when she sensed it heading her way. The other was foreign and felt slightly ominous.

She peered out into the driving rain, trying to get a better read on whatever was out there. It was gone as soon as it had appeared however, and before Kagome could think too much of it, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I really must do something about the fact that I only see you at then end of the day." Sesshomaru's voice murmured in her ear, sending agreeable shivers up her spine.

"What is it that you do all these days?" Kagome asked without turning around.

"I learn about the kingdom, read reports of what happens in places I cannot see. I attend while my father hears people from local villages. Things of that nature. Did you go to Kaede's today?"

The miko nodded. "Yes, Koga took me. Kaede showed me all kinds of rare herbs for healing. I'm getting pretty good at it."

"She teaches you how to heal with your powers as well as with herbs? That is very prudent." Sesshomaru commended. His eyes snapped to the window as a flash of lightning crackled overhead, followed by a roar of thunder. "I do not like this storm." he said.

That reminded her. "Earlier, I sensed something…off. It felt very powerful."

The prince growled lightly. "Kagome, do not move from these rooms." he ordered. "I mean it."

"Where are you going?"

"To send the guard to search for whatever it was you sensed. I will not allow them to infiltrate this castle." Sesshomaru kissed her swiftly. "Do not leave these rooms." With that he was gone.

Kagome sighed and leaned on the rail of the balcony. She sincerely hoped that her husband to be got over the absurd notion that she was someone who always had to be protected.

Suddenly her head shot up. There it was again. That feeling of…it had seemed to be malicious before, now it was just determined.

Before she could react, there was someone in front of her, balancing on the rail. "Lady Kagome, I presume?" The stranger was a tall young man with a long black braid and a blue marking on his forehead.

"I thought they said she was pretty. I'd look better in that dress." came another voice. Kagome whirled around and on her other side was another stranger. This one with the same black hair in a short ponytail. He was wearing what appeared to be the top half of a gown over a pair of breeches.

The first man sighed. "Jakotsu, we aren't here to see if you can out woman her. We're just supposed to grab her and be gone."

Kagome scowled and allowed her powers to collect in her hands. "I'm going no where with you." Without warning, she unleashed a purifying wave. For a moment everything went pink.

Then laughter cut through the air. "Impressive. Or it would have been if we were youkai." the one called Jakotsu said. "Get her Bank, before we find out what else she can do."

Bankotsu leaped from the rail and held up a vial of some sort of powder. "Lady Kagome, I don't want to hurt you so if you come quietly, I won't have to use this."

"Sesshomaru!" the woman shouted.

Bank sighed again. "Women." he muttered and broke open the vial. He and Jakotsu covered their noses and smirked when Kagome drew a breath to call out to her beloved again. Unfortunately the mysterious powder had spread through the air and entered her lungs. She crumpled to the ground.

Jakotsu shook his head. "I don't like doing this." he remarked.

"What choice do we have, Jak?" Bankotsu asked as he slung the queen to be over his shoulder. "Okudo as good as owns us."

"Damn that Mukotsu. If he hadn't got caught dealing drug to nobles we wouldn't be in this mess."

They leaped into the air where an invisible carriage was waiting. Bankotsu gently settled Kagome inside and signaled to the imp that was driving it, and they were off.

Sesshomaru unfortunately knew none of this. He was busy fighting what seemed to be an army of youkai. Whenever he or Sanyen would cut one down, it would explode in a shower of blood and ink.

"Look, your Highness." one of the guards called out, pointing to the eruption of pink light.

There was no doubt about it. That was Kagome's power. "Sesshomaru!" he cry pierced through his battle haze, and he was off in a second. It really was a shame in this moment that Kagome was such a powerful miko. The lingering traces of her powers prevented, Sesshomaru from getting to the balcony in time to save her.

When it had finally subsided, the girl was long gone. The youkai prince closed his eyes as anguish rolled over him. Kagome's abductors were thorough for he could pick up no trace of either her scent or any other's. He tipped his head back and unleashed one keening howl.

Everyone within the castle and the grounds paused as their prince let his grief be known. It was not a familiar thing and so it was that much more heartbreaking. As the sound died away, the strange ink youkai disappeared and quiet descended on the castle. But there would be no peace.

Sesshomaru allowed his anger to seep into him as sadness leaked away. If Okudo thought he could keep his chosen mate away from him, then he was fatally mistaken.

He strode to his father's study and thrust the door open. InuTaisho looked up with a thunderous scowl for whoever was disturbing him so. "Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?"

"They have taken Kagome." the prince answered in a deadly calm voice. "They set up a diversion to get me out of the way and then they took her."

The king could hear the feral note in his son's voice and see the red that was starting to make it's way into his eyes. He knew what his son was feeling. It was the same thing he had felt when his first love had been taken. "Son, we will get her back."

"Yes we will." Sesshomaru replied in the same dead voice. "And I will see the head of anyone who has touched her on a platter."

"Let us not be rash." InuTaisho warned. "We must think about this."

"There is no time for thinking! Do you not understand, father? While you sat here in your study dealing with treaties and selfish nobles, the leader of the very council we heed had my Kagome taken. They came and they took her." The anger was starting to burn away in the wake of more grief. Sesshomaru was not used to such feelings. Not even when his mother had been killed, had he felt such pain in his heart. He had failed her. Kagome was his to protect, and he hadn't done that. He had left her and she had been taken. How would she ever forgive him?

"Kagome is a strong woman. She will be alright until we can get to her." InuTaisho said firmly. "And we will get her. No matter what I have to give up to do it."

A/N: That was almost painful to write. I hate seeing Sess in pain and causing him pain almost made me cry. Anyway, so we are getting to the goods now! I had to throw Jak and Bank in there. I love them! Don't worry, they aren't intentionally bad. As always, thanks for the reviews I've been getting, and please let me know what you think of this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Kagome awoke she was surprised. It was the first time in a while that she had not woken with a feeling of promise. Like something wonderful could happen. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There was a feeling of dread that she could not shake. When the girl opened her eyes, she remembered why.

She had been kidnapped. They had actually come into the palace and taken her. Kagome shook her head. She pitied the people behind it, she really did. Sesshomaru was going to have a field day with them.

The room she was in said nothing of where she was. It was damp and dark. She was lying on a mattress in what had to be a dungeon with one ankle shackled to a three foot chain and attached to the wall.

Kagome could feel a sort of power emanating from the shackle and she prodded it with her powers. It was youki, but not. There was something entwined with it to keep her from purifying it off.

"You may as well give that up, little cousin." a sickly smooth voice echoed from across the room. "No amount of spiritual powers will get you out of that."

The miko looked up and into the crimson eyes of her cousin. "Naraku." she spat. "How wonderful to see you after all this time. You never write."

The hanyou smirked. "Still so fiery." he said. "We shall soon cure you of that."

"I do hope my future husband finds his sense of humor before he comes to kill you." Kagome continued. "If not, your death will be very painful."

Naraku laughed. "Silly fool. Your white prince will not being rescuing you. This place does not occupy the space that he is in. One might say it is in a different dimension. No matter how keen that dog's nose is, he will not find you."

"He might surprise you." Kagome insisted.

"_Or_ he might surprise _you_, instead. Tell me, even if he does manage to find you, how much of the West's money, energy, and forces will he have to use to do so? Okudo has resources that your prince only dreams about."

"Okudo?" the miko was shocked. The elder of the inuyoukai council was behind this? She knew that he didn't like her, but this was ridiculous.

"The very same. You would be surprised how much he hates you. So much that he has lent me all of his power just to keep you and Sesshomaru from uniting. That includes criminals that he uses while they atone for their crimes. Or for the crimes of their family like the two I sent after you. My personal favorite is the artist who brings his demons to life. Imagine it Kagome. Endless armies that can simply be redrawn to face your love and his puny guard. The West will never allow him to continue to risk innocent lives just to save a little human girl. What do you think he'll do then?"

He laughed at the girl's expression and headed towards the door. "Don't worry. I don't intend for you to have to face that. I'll have killed you long before Sesshomaru ever has to make that decision."

The heavy door banged shut and was locked, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. Sesshomaru would come for her. She knew he would. Wouldn't he?

* * *

Inuyasha had not signed up for this. Keeping his distance from women (or rather them keeping their distance from him) had made it so he was not used to their mannerisms. Surely they didn't all cry so much. But that is what Kikyo had been doing since they had found out Kagome was missing the day before.

The hanyou was doing his best to comfort her, but he just wasn't good at that kinda thing. Finally he gave up and decided to do what he did best. "Stop it." he ordered. "Stop crying."

Kikyo looked up with a scowl on her face. "Inuyasha, my sister-"

"Is gone. Yeah. I know. Crying ain't gonna bring her back though. You have to do something. We have to go get her."

The problem was, that it was easier said than done. All three of the inuyoukai had combed Kagome's rooms and balcony for a scent or something that would tell them where she had been taken, or who had taken her, but there was nothing. It was as if they had simply vanished into thin air.

Mitsuko and Suteki of the council had arrived and they were livid at the idea that their leader was so corrupt. They immediately offered their help.

"I like Kagome." Mitsuko had said. "She's not just some gem to fit into Sesshomaru's crown. She's so much more."

Having two council members on their side put them on near equal footing with Naraku and Yukami. InuTaisho thought that they would need all the help they could get, especially with Sesshomaru being as unbalanced as he was.

The prince went from angry to miserable in a matter of seconds and he had already made more than a few servants cry. He had taken to spending his time in Kagome's rooms inhaling her scent and hoping that she was okay. That was how Tsubame found him.

"Wow, Sess." she said. "This is bordering on insanity from you. Since when do you let your emotions have control?"

"What would you have me do, Tsubame?" he asked. "It is not as if I can simply go pluck her from wherever she is. I am powerless."

"Oh stop it." his cousin snapped. "Kagome's not dead. Trust me, you'd know if she was with the bond you two have. There is plenty you can do. You know where Yukami lives don't you? And you have evidence that she is involved. Go do something about it! She doesn't know that you know, and wouldn't you just love to knock that bitch down a peg?"

Sesshomaru looked Tsubame in the eye. They had grown up together and only she could get away with speaking to him in that manner. He thought it over. He highly doubted that Yukami meant anything to Naraku and he was willing to bet that she would turn coat and tell him everything if given the right incentive. "Have Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, and Sanyen meet me here." he said firmly.

"Right away, your Highness." Tsubame agreed with an affectionately mocking bow. "Oh and I want in on whatever it is you're planning."

The prince gave her the ghost of a smile. "Naturally."

Once they were all assembled in Kagome's sitting room, Sesshomaru laid out his plan. "This is what I want. Inuyasha, Koga, and Tsubame, you will be coming with me to the Southern Lands. Kikyo and Sanyen, set up a room to hold the princess. Prepare to interrogate her in the best way you know how."

He strode from the room expecting them to follow his orders. They did. Inuyasha, Koga, and Tsubame hurried to follow after him. "Uh, I'm all for knocking this bitch down a few pegs, Sesshomaru, but how're we going to get to the South before they do something' to Kagome?"

"As always, there is much you do not know, little brother."

They made their way down to the courtyard…and just stood there. Koga looked around and frowned. "What exactly are we doing here?" he asked, as respectfully as he could.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but closed his eyes, allowing his youki to collect around him. They were all staring at him, wondering if maybe he had gone mad. They were not wondering for long. A cloud of the prince's power billowed under him and _them _forming a sort of cloud. Slowly the cloud spread and enveloped them in a clear bubble of pure youki.

"Lord Koga, lead the way to the Southern Palace."

"Uh…sure."

* * *

Prince Yuri looked up from his paperwork at the knock on his office door. "Come in." he called.

Achiko pushed open the door looking harassed. "Your Highness, there is a visitor."

"Let me guess, someone for Yukami?"

"No, your Highness." Achiko gushed. "It is Prince Sesshomaru from the Western Lands, his brother, Lord Inuyasha, their cousin the Lady Tsubame, and Lord Koga of our guard."

The prince gaped. "Lead them to the receiving room." he ordered finally. "I will be there shortly." Yuri signed one last document and then took a deep breath. He sent a quick prayer to the gods that this would be a smooth meeting. He had never personally met Prince Sesshomaru, but he was known for being a shrewd demon. Perhaps there would be a way to reason with him. After all, this was Yukami's fault, not his.

He strode down the corridor and to the receiving room. Yuri had to admire Sesshomaru's presence. He sat on the guest throne looking regal and collected with his brother and cousin at his back. Koga came forward to bow to him, since he was in his employ, but then retreated to flank the white prince.

"Prince Sesshomaru." Yuri greeted. "Welcome to my kingdom. What is it I can do for you?"

"Prince Yuri." the inuyoukai murmured. "Your palace is lovely. I only regret that I must be here on such an…unhappy mission."

"Unhappy?"

"Yes. Do you not wonder, Prince Yuri, why my fiancée is not here with me? You know, of course, of the danger she is in. So why would I leave without her, and take my Captain of the Guard and yours, along with me?"

"I…is Lady Kagome no longer in your care?" Yuri asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru snorted inwardly. "Surely you know that she was never 'in my care.' Kagome can care for herself more than any other woman I have ever met. No, my lady is not with me, for the simple reason that she has been taken."

Prince Yuri stared in shock. "Taken?" he gasped. "You don't mean…?"

"I assure you, I mean everything I say. I even know who it was that took her." Sesshomaru continued. He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder. "I wonder if you do."

Yuri knew that there was no way to protect his sister in this. She had gone too far. To kidnap the intended of the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world surely meant death. Even if Yukami wasn't directly responsible for the abduction, she had probably known about it. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had proof that Yukami and Naraku were involved, or he would have never come and addressed him so boldly.

The leader of the Southern Lands sighed. "Achiko, bring me my sister. But be discreet about it. Do not tell her we have guests." The servant bowed and hurried to do as he was bid.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and allowed his face to soften. "You have my thanks for making this easy, Prince Yuri."

"What choice do I have? You know she's involved. I know she's involved. You know I know she's involved. Trying to protect her would as good as make me an accomplice." Yuri sighed again. "This should not have happened. I should have done something when I found out what they were plotting. Now they've taken Kagome, the last person who deserves such a fate."

The inuyoukai said nothing on the matter. He agreed with the prince's words. Instead, he asked a question. "Why are you still called 'Prince' if you rule this kingdom?"

Yuri was taken aback at the change of subject. "The Southern Kingdom is unique in that it allows females to rule. When my father died, he decreed that whichever one of his children was married first would take up the throne and title. Neither Yukami nor myself have fulfilled this decree as of yet. Still, I am the eldest and a male, so I lead under the title of prince."

"That would explain why your sister is so desperate to find a husband."

"No." Yuri corrected. "She could care less about the throne. She has no head for responsibility. Yukami just wants to be married so that she can show off."

Inuyasha, who had been silent up until then, snorted. He could tell that about the wench from the moment he saw her.

Achiko came back moments later, with the princess in tow. Hey eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru standing there and then she put on a large false smile. "Why Prince Sesshomaru, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Hn." the silver haired male replied. "I cannot say the same." The ice in his voice made everybody wince. "Take her, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded and grabbed the princess by the arm.

"Get your hands off me, you disgusting half breed!" Yukami shouted. "Yuri, what is the meaning of this?"

The prince met his sister's eyes. "You messed up, Yukami and I never should have let it continue. Where is Kagome?"

Yukami paled. "How should I know where that bitch is?"

"Because you were plotting with Naraku to do something to her. I heard you, Yukami. Then I alerted Kagome who told Sesshomaru. Now Kagome has been abducted and her betrothed is here. Surely you see how this must end."

The demoness gasped in fury. "You would take that low born wench's side over your own sister's? Father is no doubt rolling in his grave."

"Agreed." Yuri said calmly. "With the way we have been behaving, you are most assuredly correct." he nodded at Inuyasha who drew his sword and rapped the princess on the back of the head with the hilt of it. She slumped in his grip and the hanyou threw her over his shoulder.

"Again, you have my thanks, your Highness." Sesshomaru intoned.

Prince Yuri nodded and watched with tortured eyes as his last remaining family member was carted away.

* * *

Kagome had begun to panic just a bit. The day was waning and she seemed to be no closer to being rescued. She had sent her powers out as far as they could go, but had no luck in identifying where she was.

Naraku had said that she was being held somewhere in another dimension. That wasn't possible was it? There were no pockets where space and time were different, were there? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell door being opened.

One of her abductors entered carrying a tray of food. It was the one with the cross on his forehead and the long hair. Ban…something or other. He walked warily over to her and bowed. "Some dinner for you, lady."

Kagome scoffed. "Oh so _now_ I'm a lady? Where were these manners when you were throwing me around like a sack of potatoes?"

The man had the decency to look sorry. "I didn't know who you were at the time. Not really. All Jakotsu and I were told was that we were to grab the woman on the balcony."

"You knew my name though." Kagome protested.

"But not your station." Bankotsu set the tray down in front of her. "Look, Jak and I are pretty much slaves to Okudo. When he says do something, we do it, or else. It was nothing personal."

The miko sighed and began to eat the food after using her powers to check it for poison. "Why does he own you?"

Bankotsu frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just making conversation." Kagome snapped. "I'm stuck in this hellish place and I'm lonely."

There was a moment of silence, then Bankotsu sat down next to the girl. "Our older brother Mukotsu got caught selling drugs to some nobles that owed their allegiance to Okudo. When he found out that Okudo knew, Mukotsu killed himself. As his only remaining family, Jak and I are serving his sentence."

Kagome gaped at him. "But that's ridiculous. You two didn't do anything!"

Bank laughed humorlessly. "That doesn't matter. Okudo cares only that someone pays for the crime that was done."

It was an easy decision to make really. Kagome didn't have to think about it much. "Sesshomaru is more than likely going to kill Okudo when he comes to rescue me. Then you two will have your freedom."

The man shook his head sadly. "But my lady, he won't come. He will have no way to find you."

"He will if you help me."

A/N: And one more done! I felt so bad for Yuri in this chapter. His sister is going to have to face Sess's wrath. Poor little bitch. Anyway, please let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Yukami came to, she was disoriented and angry. Her hands were held to the wall with steel shackles that were impervious to even demon strength. She screamed her fury and yanked against them anyway.

"I suggest you stop that." Kikyo's cold voice cut through the room. "It will only anger the prince, and if you think I'm mad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Lady Kikyo." the princess snarled. "So this is where you got to. I was wondering what you'd do after the death of your pathetic husband. It must really get under your skin that you are eldest Higurashi left alive and the most worthless."

The pale woman smiled. "Oh Yukami, you are as simple minded as always. But this is not the point of your visit here." Kikyo got closer to the other woman. "Where is my sister?"

Yukami laughed. "You think I'll tell you that? And you say that I'm simple minded."

If there was one thing about Kikyo that needed to be known, it was that her anger was a terrible thing. While Kagome would get mad and then get over it, Kikyo was the master of holding a grudge.

"I do not think you fully understand the situation. Prince Yuri has abandoned you. He handed you over to Prince Sesshomaru and now you belong to us. Your options will be much better if you cooperate. I can assure you that if you don't, you will die."

"You cannot kill me." the princess snapped. "You haven't the stomach."

"But I do."

Sesshomaru strode into the dungeon, his face empty and his voice cold. "Not only do I have the stomach, but I will enjoy it immensely. Now, tell me. Where is my fiancée?"

"Sesshomaru, darling are you still hung up over that homely little wench? Do you not wish to experience what it would be like with a real woman?" Yukami purred and rubbed her body against the prince's.

The inu snarled and slammed the demoness against the wall, gripping her throat painfully. "Do not assume to take such liberties with my person. Kagome is two thousand times the lady you are and you are not fit to wipe the mud from her feet." He tightened his fingers and allowed them to take on the bright green glow of his poison. "Now. Where. Is. She?"

Kikyo shuddered and backed away from the prince. He had never raised his voice past the smooth baritone it always was, but there was something deadly in the monotone.

Inuyasha and Sanyen came walking into the dungeon then. They were both wearing looks of excitement. "Sess," the hanyou began. "You really should go to Father's office.

"I am a little busy at the moment, Inuyasha." The prince replied, tightening his fingers even more.

"Right, I see that. But somehow, Kagome managed to get a message out from wherever in the seven hells she is. The old man thought you might want to read it." Inuyasha retorted in an off hand manner.

He watched in amusement as his half brother dropped the disgraced princess's throat and spun to face him. Yukami hung limply from her bonds, gasping for breath.

"If you are lying…" Sesshomaru said threateningly.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Inuyasha demanded. Sure his brother was becoming less of an asshole, but he really did have his moments.

The white prince was off in an instant. The hanyou shook his head and walked over to Kikyo, who was surveying the acid burns around Yukami's neck. "I fear if the prince continues to lose his temper, there will be nothing left of her to answer to Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted. "This ain't him losing his temper. This is him relatively calm. If he had lost his temper, more'n just her would be burned."

* * *

Sesshomaru reached his father's office and paused. He wanted to fling the door open and demand answers, but there was the possibility that Kagome's captor might be in there. It would not do to show his frantic mood to them. So he took a deep breath and carefully allowed the emotionless mask to settle over his features and a hardness to creep into his eyes. When he deemed himself ready, he knocked on the door.

"Come." InuTaisho called. He had known the minute his eldest son had arrived outside the door and nodded his approval to the measures the prince had taken to appear collected. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Allow me to introduce to you Bankotsu, he is formerly one of Okudo's men, but thanks to the Lady Kagome, he is now our agent."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Okudo was your master?"

Bankotsu nodded quickly. "It wasn't by choice, Your Highness." He jumped up from his chair to bow to the prince.

The king quickly filled his son in on what Bank had told him. Sesshomaru turned back to the man. "And so you will help us." It wasn't a question.

"Lady Kagome promised that you were going to kill Okudo when you found him. If that's so, then my brother and I will be free and in your debt, your Highness."

"You kidnapped my betrothed." Sesshomaru remarked. "What makes you think I will not simply kill the both of you along with your master?"

Bankotsu hung his head. "If that is to be our fate, then we accept it. Anything is better than living like this."

The inuyoukai prince considered the man for a moment, then nodded curtly. "Inuyasha spoke of a message?"

"Lady Kagome wrote it with her own hand." Bank pulled the missive out of his pocket and handed it to the prince. "She is well now, but…Naraku does not plan to keep her that way for long. If you are to save her, then it must be soon."

Sesshomaru didn't even respond to that. He unfolded the paper and inhaled the scent. It had been written by Kagome, alright. He would know that scent anywhere.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Be nice to Bankotsu, he risked a lot to get this to you, so please, keep the threats to a minimum. If what I have been told is true, you have no idea where I am. Naraku says that's because I'm being held in a place that is not in the same dimension as where you are. I have no idea what that means, but I'm sure Bank can tell you how to get there. Please trust him. He might be my only hope. Our only hope. Oh, and by the way, if you capture Yukami, which I'm sure you will, save a piece of her for me. I love you._

_Kagome_

Both InuTaisho and Bankotsu waited with bated breath until the prince had read the note three more times. He looked up at them with a new fire in his eyes. "Father, tell Inuyasha to prepare the guard. I know where she is now. You," he pointed to Bank. "will show me how to get there."

Kagome was nervous. The brothers had agreed to help her since it was in their best interest. Jak had created a diversion with the flying steeds they had used to get her here, and while Naraku was busy with that, Bank slipped out, headed to the West with a note to Sesshomaru from her, nestled in his tunic pocket.

The girl jumped as the door to her cell slid open and Jakotsu entered with a tray of food. "Here you go, sweetie." he said.

Kagome accepted it and began to eat. "What's happening?" she wanted to know.

"Naraku has the horses back under control, but I told him they were spooked by a kitsune group. He ordered me to send Bankotsu after them."

The miko grinned. "Wow, that worked better than I thought it would. Now we just have to wait."

"Tell me something, cutie." Jak asked after a minute. "Why are you so certain your prince is going to come for you. I mean, even though he knows where you are now, wouldn't it just be easier to find himself a knew woman and move on."

Kagome shook her head. "Sess isn't like that. You haven't seen a good example, but inuyoukai are loyal to a fault."

Jakotsu sighed. "It must be lovely to have someone love you like that."

"It's actually a little scary." Kagome admitted. "I've never…loved or been loved like this."

"You are one lucky lady." Jak insisted. "You know, aside from all this."

The miko could hear the sadness in the man's voice. "I have a proposition for you, Jakotsu." she said after a minute. "I'm sure after this, Sesshomaru is going to refuse to let me out without bodyguards of some sort. It would be nice to have one who also knew something about fashions as well." She gestured to the man's latest outfit. It consisted of a pair of wide legged tan breeches that looked like a woman's skirts, and the fitted bodice of a gold gown.

"Really?" Jak squealed. "I am so sorry I said you weren't pretty when I first saw you. You are the absolute best!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood tall and proud at the front of the rag tag group of rescuers. It surprised him how willing he was to accept the change in his plan. At first, he had been intending to take the guard with him, in a show of force. Now though, he was going with the assorted members of the household who wanted to fight to bring their Kagome back.

Inuyasha, Sanyen, Kuisotenboru, and Kikyo were directly behind him. Koga, Ashiteru, and Tsubame were behind them, flanked by a medley of Western and Southern guard members. Shippo was left with the king to keep watch over Yukami.

Suteki and Mitsuko were there as well, to take Okudo into custody. Or so they thought. Sesshomaru fully intended for him to die in the fighting.

Bankotsu was beside the prince. The inuyoukai knew of the rift in time and space. He had heard of it a century ago, but had paid it no mind. The abnormality had started in a well far to the east, but had spread. The inuyoukai council apparently used the space to hold their prisoners now, though only Okudo and his son knew about it. Bank was needed to show the prince how to get through the rift and to his beloved.

He turned to address his followers. "If all else fails, continue fighting." he said. "Once I have ensured that the Lady Kagome is safe, I will kill any who would stand in our way." Sesshomaru looked to Bankotsu. "You are to find your brother and get out of the way. I will not risk lives for yours."

Bankotsu smiled his first true smile in decades. "Do not worry, your Highness. Jak and I will cause you no trouble. If we can, we'll even lead Naraku to you."

Sesshomaru nodded and lifted his head to the sky. A feral howl ripped from his throat. It was echoed by shouts from those behind him. For a moment, the prince felt more powerful than he ever had. This was what it was to lead. All that was missing was his miko by his side.

Without warning, Sesshomaru lurched into movement, sprinting in the direction he knew the rift to be. Despite the fact that Bankotsu appeared and smelled human, he was keeping up easily. "I should go through first." he said. "Jak probably came up with some reason to justify my absence, and I can keep the sentries off their guard until you attack."

The prince agreed that was a good idea. They ran for what felt like hours until Sesshomaru stopped and lifted his hand for quiet. There, in front of him, was a disturbance. It smelled foul and wrong to him and he knew that this was where they were keeping his Kagome.

Bank nodded and slipped into thin air. He would signal when the time was right.

* * *

Jakotsu stiffened suddenly. "Bank's back." he said. "This could be it."

Kagome stood up and sent her powers out. It was faint, but she could feel Sesshomaru at the edge of her senses. Excitement bubbled within her. "It is." she replied.

"I have to go keep Naraku busy so they can get in." Jak told her. "You'll be alright?"

The girl nodded. "I'll have to be. Go."

It was agony, the waiting. She heard yelling and several guards had run by to ensure that she was still locked up. She knew the moment Sesshomaru had burst in. Wave after wave of his youki went up as he fought his way to her.

Suddenly the door was blasted open, and she was knocked back. In the rubble stood Naraku, his face deceptively calm. "Well, I hope you're happy, cousin." he said. "Thanks to your meddling several of your friends will die this day. Not to mention your beloved prince."

Kagome snorted. "You know nothing about him if you believe that."

"He might not die in the flesh, my dear." Naraku retorted. "But with your death, he will die in spirit. Make no mistake, I am here to kill you, and I will ensure that your Sesshomaru feels it in his very soul."

In that moment, Kagome felt angrier than she ever had. Here was someone that was once considered family, trying kill her, and hurt someone who had never done anything to him. The force of her anger made her powers flare white hot, and without her even trying, the shackle on her ankle splintered and broke away.

Balls of pink fire leapt into her hands and she threw them in the direction of her cousin without even thinking. Kaede had told her about this. It was the reason she had to meditate to keep her control. A miko in righteous anger could demolish an entire youkai clan, or so she had been told. With the power that was coursing through her, Kagome believed it.

Naraku dodged most of the blasts, with one catching his arm and leaving it a smoldering ruin.

"What, no more clever cracks, Naraku?" Kagome demanded and even her voice was laced with power.

It was this that called to Sesshomaru. He was outside of the fortress fighting those blasted ink demons again. Them, and hordes of regular small fry demons that were mixed in. Suddenly a white hot flash of awareness streaked through his mind. Kagome was aware of what was happening around her and she was angry. Something primal overtook the prince then and his only thought was to get to her.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm. What a perfect place for a quasi-cliffhanger. If I had gone any farther, I would have written out the whole conflict in this one chapter, and I don't want that. So we'll rest here. Finally this story is winding down. There will be a couple more chapters dealing with this little fight, some stuff about the council, and finally, THE WEDDING! So stay tuned. As always, thanks for the reviews (nearly 300!) and let me know what you thought of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Multitudes of demons, both real and drawn, fell before Sesshomaru's blade. He made his way to the entrance of the fortress, each blast from Kagome beating within him and spurring his movement forward.

With one slash, the guards were dead. With another, the doors had been blasted back and the angered prince was standing in the entry way of the large stone building. His senses told him where the miko was and he bolted in that direction.

From the way the place was shaking, it seemed like his beloved was going to bring it down around their ears. A grim smile stole over his face. He would have to remember not to anger her in the future.

* * *

Kagome threw another ball of pink fire at her cousin. This one connected with his chest and knocked him back into the wall. To her surprise, the hanyou got back up and laughed.

"That is indeed impressive, little Kagome. Maybe I shouldn't kill you, after all. If there is some way to break this willful streak of yours, you would make a very good servant for Lord Okudo. Perhaps as a thank you gift to him, for helping me with-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off, along with his head. It fell to the ground and rolled a bit. The body fell then, and Kagome was able to see who it was that had saved her.

"Bank!" she cried.

"Lady Kagome." he stared at the fire still in her hand. "Are…you okay?"

The miko closed her eyes and concentrated on extinguishing the flames. Once she was calm again, she sank down onto the mattress. "I'm fine. Just…tired."

"Prince Sesshomaru is on his way." The man informed her.

Kagome had to smile at that. "Where's Jak?"

"He's trying to lead Sesshomaru to Okudo."

"Take me there."

"But…Lady Kagome, you are in no condition…"

"Just get me there, Bankotsu."

* * *

Whipping around a corner, Sesshomaru came face to face with Jakotsu. He vaguely registered surprise at the get up the man had on. "I take it you are Bankotsu's brother." the prince said.

Jak dipped the prince a curtsy. "Why hello there, your Highness." he purred. "My my, Lady Kagome is a lucky one, isn't she?"

The inu growled. "Where is she?"

"Bankotsu has her. Okudo is hiding in the first office around the corner. You can take him out or go to Kagome."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a split second. Everything was telling him to go save his fiancée, but he knew that if he didn't go now, Okudo would get away and live to try again. "Go to my Kagome." he ordered. "Tell her I will be there shortly."

Before Jakotsu could say anything, Sess was gone.

The smell of guilt and fear was heavy on the air as the prince sprinted around the corner. He found the proper office and blasted the door out of his way with the power of his sword. Okudo was sitting at his desk flanked by inu guards. Beads of perspiration spoke volumes about how agitated the elder was. Youkai did not usually sweat.

"My lord Okudo." Sesshomaru said smoothly. "How wonderful to see you." He looked at the guards. "Your master is as good as dead. Unless you wish to follow him to the next life, I suggest you run away." They didn't have to be told twice. All of them dropped their weapons and scattered.

"You have no right to do this." the inu elder stammered. "This is a place for the protection of our kind."

"That is why I am here." the prince assured him. "To protect them. From you. Did you really think that you could get away with it? That you could come into my home and steal what is mine?"

"It was a perversion!" Okudo shouted, losing his temper. "The wench is human! What's worse, she's a miko. How many of us has her kind slaughtered mercilessly?"

"Not more than we have of hers."

Okudo searched for something else to argue. "Prince Sesshomaru, that is neither here nor there. We are of the same blood. It is only when we turn against each other that we have really lost. Can you not see that? You are damning your bloodline with this folly!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I believe it was you, my Lord, who began this mess. You, who turned on us for the partnership of a conniving, traitorous hanyou. Therefore it is you who have damned yourself."

"No!" the elder yelled. "You cannot kill me! I am the leader of the inuyoukai council! If you kill me then _you_ will be beheaded as a traitor."

The prince examined his reflection in the gleam of his sword. His eyes caught on something behind him that he hadn't sensed. Unwilling to allow himself to be distracted, he returned his attention to the old youkai that he was about to kill. "Suteki and Mitsuko are on my side, Okudo, and I am sure Riomaru and Hikoshi knew nothing of this. This council has been lead to corruption and I shall not allow it to continue. Draw your weapon, if you wish."

If there was one thing Sesshomaru was, it was honorable. He gave the elder a chance to fumble for his blade. His golden eyes flicked back to the doorway. He gave a reassuring nod and advanced on the older inu.

It would not be a matter of simply killing him. Sesshomaru knew that. Okudo was old and had learned many tricks to keep himself alive. Unfortunately for him, swordplay wasn't one of them. He was more skilled with a staff than anything, and he was facing an opponent who had been wielding a blade for over two centuries. You really had to feel bad for him.

Sesshomaru allowed Okudo to make a few attacks which he deftly parried, before he moved in. Slashing and blocking, the prince cut through the elder's defense without breaking a sweat. His face was locked down except for the fierce determination in his eyes. This was not a fight for himself, this was for Kagome and the safety of their life together. This youkai, no matter how prestigious, stood in the way of all that would make Sesshomaru happy. He refused to let him stay there.

With a particularly complicated maneuver of his sword, the inu prince had unarmed Okudo and the wicked sharp point of the blade rested against his throat. Sesshomaru considered making the demon pay for his crimes by drawing out his punishment, but the weary, but pure scent of his beloved watching from behind him quickened his hand. The sword flashed once, and Okudo had been stuck through the heart; twice, and his head was on the floor.

* * *

It was both beautiful and frightening, her fiancé's anger. In all the time she had known him (which admittedly, wasn't _that _long) she had never seen him in a rage. She was afraid, yet she felt safer than she had in a while.

Bankotsu stared in awe at the sight before him. He had seen Okudo kill people before and it hadn't been a pretty sight. This was something different though. The Western Prince moved with the grace and elegance of long practice, almost like he was dancing. Bank knew that he was angry, but it hardly showed. He went from block to strike with fluidity, and his reward was the leader's head on the floor.

The man glanced down at the woman he was supporting. He wondered how she felt. Her face was rapt with attention, her brown eyes glittering a determination to match her future husband's. It was clear that even if she wasn't fighting, or didn't approve of fighting, she was with Sesshomaru in every thrust of his sword.

The sight of it filled Bankotsu with a shining hope. His former master was dead and his new one stood in the wake of it with love on his side. Nothing would ever be the same again.

He felt, rather than saw, Jakotsu behind them. His brother's eyes were wide as saucers. "We're…free." the effeminate man murmured.

"Free to serve another master." Bank argued, just to get a reaction.

"Pay attention, brother. There is no servitude here. People follow him freely."

Kagome had been in a kind of daze until she heard those words. She looked up at the man she loved, apprehensively. He was standing over Okudo's body, staring out the window at the waning day. She made a sound in her throat and ran to him.

He turned in time to scoop her up. For a moment after he had killed Okudo, he had been afraid. Afraid that someone so pure would look upon him with distaste for what he had just done. Kagome's scent told him otherwise. She radiated relief and love. She was also exhausted.

"You came." the miko whispered.

"Of course I came. Why would I not?" Sesshomaru murmured back. He nuzzled her hair, just reveling in the feeling of having her back in his arms. Kagome didn't respond and when he looked down at her, he smiled. She had fallen asleep.

He cut his eyes over to the brothers who were watching him with guarded looks. "Naraku?"

"I killed him." Bankotsu said proudly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. I leave the task of rounding everyone up to you. I will return with Kagome to the palace." He strode past them out the door, head held high and silver hair shining.

"Jeez, would a thank you be too much to ask?" Jakotsu griped.

"I think he gave us one in his way." Bank replied. "Come on, let's get out of this accursed place."

* * *

A cheer went up from Sesshomaru's forces when they saw their prince exit the fortress with their Lady. Inuyasha and Kikyo rushed over to him with Mitsuko and Suteki close behind them.

Kikyo allowed tears to roll freely down her face. "Is she….?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "She is fine. Her powers are exhausted as is she."

The elder sister sighed in relief and ran gentle fingers down the girl's cheek. "Don't scare me like that again." she whispered.

Inuyasha clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Everything go okay?" he asked.

The prince avoided looking at the members of the council as he nodded again. "As planned."

"Where is Okudo?" Suteki wanted to know. Mitsuko pinned Sesshomaru with a suspicious look.

"He unfortunately perished in the fray." the inu replied coolly. "There was nothing that could be done."

Mitsuko sighed. "I knew this would happen. Well at least now we don't have to go through the trouble of arresting him, Suteki."

"Who will lead the council now?" Kikyo wanted to know.

"Leadership could pass to Hikoshi as he is the next eldest, or to Riomaru by rights of his parentage." Suteki answered. "We will need time to confer."

"And to make sure that this," Mitsuko indicated the mess they were in. "never happens again." She grinned wryly. "Prince Sesshomaru, by my right as a member of the inuyoukai council, I declare that your betrothal to the Lady Miko Kagome is both valid and accepted. I wish you a happy life together."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "You have my thanks. Now, I must return to the castle and see to Kagome. Inuyasha, I leave the rest to you."

The prince leapt into the air and formed a cloud of pure youkai under himself. Inuyasha watched him float away. "Oi!" he bellowed after a minute. "You heard the man. Find out who's alive in this place and do something about it."

The guard members obeyed as Suteki and Mitsuko went into the fortress to retrieve Okudo's body.

Sanyen walked over to the hanyou with a frown on his face. "Captain, did the prince say what he did with the Lady's cousin's body? Because we aren't finding it."

"It's gotta be around somewhere. Keep looking!" They searched everywhere, but neither the body nor head of Naraku could be found.

* * *

Kagome felt as if she were floating and it both scared and comforted her.

"Open your eyes, priestess." a gentle woman's voice called to her. It was husky and warm, reminding the girl of the earth itself. "Awaken, you are safe now."

The young woman shook her head. Sleep sounded so much better than waking up. Besides, she had no idea who the voice belonged to.

"Get UP!" a different voice roared. This one was most definitely male and felt blistering like fire.

Kagome's eyes shot open. She expected to find herself in her cell, or perhaps even her room at the Western Castle. But she was stunned to find herself in a field overflowing with wildflowers. In front of her were a man and a woman she had never seen before.

The woman was beautiful. Her skin was a glowing white against her long ebony hair. Light brown eyes were resting on her companion.

It was her who had capture Kagome's attention. His hair fell in dark red waves around him and his eyes burned like live embers. Brown skin shone in the sun, looking weathered and almost…scaled. Kagome gasped as she realized who they must be. She made to jump to her feet, but the woman's voice stopped her.

"Remain seated, dear child. You need your rest." she rounded on the man. "Now she is frightened. This is why I told you I would handle it."

"I apologize my Midoriko, Lady Kagome."

"But…what am I doing here?" Kagome asked. "Did…did I die?" She _had _used up a lot of her energy with Naraku.

"No, child." Midoriko chuckled. "You are very much alive. Amakekeru and I simply wanted to speak with you as we spoke to the Lady Izayoi before you."

"Inuyasha's mother?"

"The same. The royal Taisho line is blessed by the gods." Midoriko said. "They are good rulers who care for their people and do not succumb to the prejudices other youkai fall prey to."

"And of course the Taisho men have mated some extraordinary women in their time." Amakekeru added. "You join an impressive list, Lady Kagome."

Midoriko shot the dragon a suspicious look and returned to Kagome. "The inu of the west will always sit on the throne as long as _we _have anything to say about it." the elder miko assured the younger. "You and Sesshomaru will ensure that." She waved a hand and an image appeared beside Kagome.

They were two beautiful little girls, one with short silver hair, and the other with long black locks. Both had golden brown eyes and lavender crescent moons adorned their brows. Kagome knew instantly that she was seeing her future children.

"This is the future of the West." Amakekeru told her. "Changes will be made, and for the better. Now, resume your rest, little one. You have much ahead of you."

Kagome's eyes closed, and she resumed her slumber. When she opened them again, familiar golden orbs met hers. Visible relief flooded into her beloved's face.

"You're awake." he breathed.

"Sesshomaru!" the girl exclaimed. She threw herself at him, burying her face in his shirt.

The inu growled contentedly, wrapping strong arms around her. "You will never leave me again."

"Never." Kagome agreed. "What happened to Bank and Jak? I promised that no harm would come to them here."

"And so none has." Sesshomaru assured her. "They are here in the castle."

The miko sighed in relief. She remembered her vision then. "You should have seen them, Sesshomaru. They were so beautiful." She swung her legs off the bed and made to get up.

"Should you not rest?" the prince asked worriedly.

"I feel like that's I've been doing. Come on, I want to tell you about them." She grabbed his hand and tugged him out into the garden.

"Who are you talking about, love?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

Kagome quickly explained about her impromptu meeting with Midoriko and Amakekeru. "And I saw our children." she finished excitedly.

Sesshomaru's face showed nothing, but he was stunned. This would make the second time he had heard such a story. The first was from Inuyasha's mother, but he written it off as the ravings of human lunacy. But if Kagome had the same tale…Plus she said that she had seen… "Our children?"

The girl nodded. "They were amazing, Sess. Twin girls. They looked so much like you. So perfect, just like you."

It truly hit the prince then. _I am going to have a family._

_

* * *

_A/N: Gah! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long. I never meant for it take so long. But then I had to move and get settled at school and start my job.... Anyway, excuses aside, I hope this chapter is sufficient. As always, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you thought of this.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly and he blinked in the new day sun. His arms were wrapped around a dark haired bundle who was clutched tightly to his chest. He buried his nose in Kagome's hair and sighed gratefully. It felt so right to have his beloved back in his arms.

The girl stirred to life and grinned up at her prince. "Good morning."

"Indeed it is, my love. Do you know what today is?"

Kagome cocked her head. "No…"

"It marks the two week point until our wedding." Sesshomaru informed her.

"You actually sound excited about that." the miko teased.

"I could care less about the preparations for the event, but let it be known that I cannot wait to be wedded to you." The heat that crept into his voice made Kagome shiver agreeably.

"Come on, you big puppy. Let's get out of this bed."

* * *

Kagome had never before felt so welcome anywhere in her life. Everyone he saw all morning paid their respects to her and expressed their pleasure at her return. Sesshomaru had disappeared somewhere, so the miko expressed her confusion to Inuyasha and Sanyen.

"What don't you get, my lady?" Sanyen asked. "The people of the West haven't had a proper lady in well over a century. You are kind and beautiful and everything we have ever wanted in a queen. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome'll do fine." he muttered. "At least she managed to mellow the ice prince out."

"Speaking of, where is out illustrious leader?" the cat demon wanted to know.

Inuyasha sized Kagome up, then stood and offered her his hand. "C'mon. There's something you should see." The hanyou led the miko down to the dungeon where Sesshomaru was standing near a chained up Yukami.

"Sess?" Kagome gasped. "What's going on?"

The inuyoukai turned, eyes flashing. "Why have you brought her here?" he demanded of his brother.

"If Kagome's gonna be queen, she's got a right to know who's being kept down here." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked back and forth between the brother's and their prisoner. "Why is she here?"

"Kagome, you must understand. When you were taken, we had no inkling of how to find you. I knew that Yukami was involved, therefore we put her in custody."

"And now that I'm back? What will you do with her?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I do not know. She allied herself with two criminals to harm another noble. Both youkai and human culture demand her death for such a crime." Yukami whimpered at that. "On the other hand," Sesshomaru continued, "Naraku is not nearly as dead as I want him. She could help us find him."

"I know nothing about him!" Yukami shouted. "He was my brother's advisor. Yuri should be here and not I. He has the information that you want!"

"Shut up, Yukami." Kagome snapped. "You are still a traitor to your kingdom. By law, as the offended party, and a former member of your household, I could purify you where you stand."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kagome chuckled. "I don't have to. Once you're deemed no longer useful, my betrothed will take your head."

"Oh shut up you ugly wench. I don't care who you marry, you'll still be a filthy human and nothing more." Yukami snorted.

"Sesshomaru?" the miko began.

"Hn?"

"I am related to Naraku. I know where to find information about him and his family. I doubt Yukami will be of much use to us."

"How unfortunate for her." Sesshomaru intoned.

Kagome turned her head as her inuyoukai stalked towards the disgraced princess. She knew her former mistress was as good as dead, and honestly, she couldn't muster the energy to feel bad about it.

Sesshomaru elongated his claws and shoved them forcefully into her chest. Bright green poison welled up and entered the demoness' punctured heart, effectively ensuring her death.

"Kagome." the inu prince called. "Come here." The miko obeyed slowly. "Look." the prince commanded. "This is what will happen to our enemies. To those who would harm what we are trying to build here. There will be no mercy."

Kagome raised her eyes to her former mistress's slowly melting corpse. She swallowed audibly, then nodded. "If this is what it takes to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again, then so be it."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from the dead flesh and washed it in a conveniently placed bucket of water. He offered Kagome his arm and they headed towards the stairs. "Have that disposed of, Inuyasha." the inu tossed over his shoulder.

The couple made their way to the palace courtyard and were greeted by Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Kagome squealed and went to hug them.

"Did my father find places for you?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

Bank nodded. "We're both to join the guard and take up places as Lady Kagome's personal bodyguards."

The prince nodded. "That is acceptable. Is my father in his office?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Jak replied with a wink.

"Very well. Report to Sanyen and Lord Inuyasha to get uniforms and register your weapons."

The brothers bowed and hurried to do as they were bid. The prince and his lady headed to the king's office. Before Sesshomaru had the chance to knock, InuTaisho opened the door and swept Kagome into a hug.

"I am so pleased to see you, my dear." he murmured into her hair.

"Father…" Sesshomaru warned.

The king released the girl and cleared his throat. "Right. Please come in." He beamed at the two of them. "I am so very proud of you both. This could have easily gotten out of hand and turned into a fiasco. Thanks to your quick thinking, my son, no lives were lost that should not have been. Speaking of, you will need to speak with Prince Yuri about what you did to his sister."

"It will be taken care of." Sesshomaru replied. "What of Naraku's whereabouts?"

"I have put Myoga on the case." InuTaisho answered. "If any one can determine where the hanyou went, it's the flea." The king gave his son a sharp look. "I do need to speak with you for a moment in private."

Kagome stood up. "I can see when I'm not wanted." she joked. "I'll go find my sister and Lady Seiuka. We have a wedding to plan after all." She gave her fiancé a thorough kiss and made her way to the wing of the castle that had been set aside for wedding preparations.

"Kagome!" Kikyo ran to her sister and crushed her in a hug. The sisters stared into each other's eyes and no words were needed. "The wedding plans are going very well. We just need a gown design and no one can come up with anything."

"I have an idea." Kagome said.

* * *

In half an hour, she had run down to the training yard and gotten Jakotsu to come back up with her.

The man was eager to help. He eyes the future bride and the women she wanted to be her attendants for a moment, then started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What good will _he _be?" Tsubame wanted to know.

"My lady, I have been designing gowns since I could hold a pen." Jakotsu replied. "The fair lady Kagome deserves only the best and I can give her that. Now, what are the colors?"

"White, royal blue, and gold." Kagome answered.

"Hmm…maybe on the side…" the man murmured to himself. "In silk, yes?"

"Yes." Kikyo confirmed.

"Seed pearls perhaps…."

It was mid afternoon when Jakotsu finally looked up. He triumphantly brandished three sheets of paper. "Lady Tsubame, this is yours." The gown was drawn specifically for the inuyoukai body. It was low cut in the bodice and full in the skirt, made to be trimmed in blue and hemmed in gold."

"Wow." Tsubame breathed.

Jak grinned. "Mhmm. Lady Kikyo, for you." Hers was higher cut with a beaded neck. It was to be trimmed in the dark purple of her house and hemmed in silver. Both gowns were going to be made of cream colored silk while Kagome was in the only pure white one.

"I think this is nicer than the dress I was married in." Kikyo declared. "You are incredible."

"I hear you're being courted by that adorable hanyou . When he make his move, I'll do your gowns as well." He took a deep breath. "Lady Kagome, I do hope you'll be pleased with this."

"Oh, Jak." Kagome gasped. "It's incredible." Her wedding gown was truly to be exquisite. The bodice was cut so that it showed the girl's shoulders and an expanse of bosom. It had a full skirt that fell to the ground and flared out into a train in the back. It was trimmed and hemmed in gold silk and embroidered with silver seed pearls.

"Sesshomaru is going to love this." Tsubame declared. "You're sticking around, right, Jakotsu?"

The flamboyant man nodded. "I am to be Lady Kagome's bodyguard."

"And unofficial lady, if you want, Jak." Kagome added.

Jakotsu smiled and bowed. "Thank you, I would like that very much. I promise you'll be the best dressed queen this world has ever laid eyes on."

"Well at least I'll have one thing going for me." Kagome sighed.

"That and many others, I'm sure." Seiuka said as she came into the room. "Remember that I was friends with the last queen. You will be different than Inyanatzuru, but still very good."

"I'll have some time to prepare for being a ruler anyway."

Seiuka smiled and said nothing. She didn't know what the future of her brother's kingdom would be, but she was sure it would be bright.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! School got crazy busy and I had auditions and callbacks and a bunch of other stuff. The good news is that there is only one more chapter of this story. And it's already mostly written! In a couple weeks the sequel will go up as well. For those of you reading Love is a Lesson (and you all should be) expect an update of that next week. As always, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of this!


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: There is a citrus flavored wedding night ahead. Proceed with caution. (or anticipation)

* * *

Chapter 23

Two weeks turned out to be no time for the Western Kingdom. There was a whirlwind of preparation that took over the castle. Servants cleaned silver and china, the grand hall and the best dining room. Rooms were opened up and aired out for guests. Floors were polished and tapestries hung.

Kagome was kept busy with her miko lessons with Kaede, archery practice with Kui and Kikyo, and dress fittings with Jakotsu, Seiuka, and the castle seamstress. She only saw Sesshomaru at night when they went for walks in the garden. He would tell her nothing of what kept him busy during the day and Kagome didn't pry. Instead they spent time just enjoying each others company. Their passion only intensified over the days and they found themselves nervously anticipating their wedding night.

The night before the wedding found then snuggled together under a tree amid the flowers. Sesshomaru was running his claws through Kagome's raven locks. "Thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"All that you are." The inu replied. "Your presence here has done much for this kingdom."

"Well you have Yukami to thank for me coming here." Kagome reminded him.

"Then her existence wasn't a complete waste." Sesshomaru murmured. "Kagome, I want you to know that things will be…changing…once we are wed. There will be many more responsibilities for the both of us."

"Of course there will."

"WHAT are you two DOING!?" a voice screeched just then. "You are not supposed to be together the night before the wedding." An angry female inu stomped into their privacy.

"Tsubame." Sesshomaru sighed, glaring at his cousin.

"No, Sesshomaru." She retorted. "It's tradition for a reason."

Kagome giggled. "Alright, Tsubame." She kissed the prince and got up.

Sesshomaru caught her hand. "Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." The miko answered. She smiled and walked off with the other female.

"Okay, so I don't really care about tradition." Tsubame admitted once they were out of demonic earshot. "I just need a favor from you. You're friends with Prince Yuri and I want to meet him."

"When did he get here?"

"Earlier today when you were in the village. He's very attractive."

"He is probably also really sad because we killed his sister."

Tsubame tossed her hair. "Then I'll just have to comfort him, won't I?"

They walked over to the guest wing and knocked on the suite of rooms the Southern Prince had been given. The door was opened by Koga who smiled at them and bowed. "Lady Kagome is here, my lord." He told the prince.

"Show her in."

Kagome entered the room and grinned at her former overlord. "Your Highness." She said and dipped a curtsy.

Yuri strode forward and scooped Kagome into his arms. "I've missed you." He murmured.

"Oh, Yuri, I'm so sorry." The miko said.

"It was inevitable. I'm just glad _you're_ okay."

"I'm fine. Sesshomaru saw to that."

"He is a good ruler and a good choice for you." Yuri responded. "I do not blame him for anything that has happened."

"He will be glad of that." Kagome answered. "I am so happy you came, Yuri. I don't think I could get married without you here."

Tsubame cleared her throat impatiently, and the miko giggled. "Prince Yuri, allow me to introduce Sesshomaru's cousin, Lady Tsubame."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." The demoness said as she sank into a curtsy. "I want to thank you for the part you played in ensuring the return of my dear friend Kagome."

"I didn't do much, my lady." Yuri replied a little sadly. "I have never been able to do much."

"But you're king now, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

Yuri nodded. "Yes. The coronation will be in a few months. You and Sesshomaru are invited of course."

"You'll be an excellent king, Yuri." Kagome declared. "You've been doing in unofficially for years, after all. Now you will just get the respect you deserve as well."

Kagome and Tsubame called it a night soon after, the wedding looming ahead of them. For the first time in a long time, Kagome slept alone. I was a strange feeling not to have silver hair ghosting over her body and glinting in her vision. She decided then that she was very glad this was the last time she would have to be alone in her bed.

* * *

The next morning was perfect. It was warm and breezy and beautiful. Kagome and Sesshomaru woke separately, but equally excited. The wedding was to be at midday.

Kagome's gown turned out wondrously. It was a vision of white silk and pearls. The women were all getting dressed in Kagome's rooms and exclaiming over it and their own dresses. Kikyo had taken charge of her sister's hair and make up. The deep ebony locks were twisted into an updo with tendrils left to frame her face. Her make up was understated, bringing out her eyes more than anything.

Kagome radiated calm. She thought she would be nervous on this day, but all she felt was happiness and anticipation.

By the time Inuyasha came to lead them to the hall, Kagome was impatient. The hanyou looked especially fine. His usually unruly white hair was shiny and smooth. He was dressed in silk of the Western colors and had his sword on his hip. Kagome didn't miss the appreciative look in her friend's eyes when he gave her a once over. She also didn't miss the tender expression and soft kiss Inuyasha and Kikyo shared before the Captain took her arm.

The ladies were flanked by Bankotsu and Jak, who both looked dashing in their finery. At the entrance to the hall, Prince Yuri intercepted them. He beamed at Kagome and bowed. "It is Prince Sesshomaru's wish that Lord Inuyasha stand with him, and that I escort Lady Kagome down the aisle."

Inuyasha gave the other man an appraising look then nodded. Acting completely out of character, he leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek before releasing her and heading off.

Yuri smiled at the vision before him. "I am honored to have you on my arm for even a short while, Kagome."

The miko giggled. "I do not know what prompted this change of plan, but I am glad for it." She said.

"Your groom thought that since you have no father of your own, and his will be performing the ceremony, I would be a suitable replacement as one of your oldest friends. Plus, it adds to your train." He gestured behind them to Shippo, Koga, Sota, and Ashiteru who had joined the ranks. "No one will question your right to be here today with all of us behind you."

"Will all due respect, your Highness," Kikyo interjected. "I think my sister is capable of defending her position without the Southern Guard."

"I have no doubts that you are correct, Lady Kikyo."

A fan fare sounded then, and everyone hurried into place. Kagome smiled happily and grasped Yuri's arm. From within they heard the herald call out for everyone to rise for the king. There was another fanfare which must have marked Sesshomaru entering with his men. Finally the doors in front of them swung open.

Bank and Jak walked up first and sunk into bows on either side of the golden carpeted aisle. Tsubame and Kikyo were next. They walked to the front to stand on the other side of the altar from Sesshomaru and dropped into curtsies. Kagome and Yuri walked in last, flanked by their friends from the South. Everyone gasped as the young bride entered, but Kagome ignored them.

She found Sesshomaru's warm golden eyes and was delighted at the pleasure in them. Her groom was resplendent in ivory silk trimmed in royal blue and gold. He looked like a god on earth.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Yuri and Kagome separated. The prince bowed to Sesshomaru and then to the miko before going to sit down.

King InuTaisho motioned for the guests to sit. "Good afternoon to everyone!" he boomed. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of my eldest son and heir, to a most worthy young woman." From there, time seemed to speed by. The king spoke of the friendship between the West and the South and how this union cemented it. He led the couple through the traditional vows and directed them too exchange rings. That done. There was only one thing left to say.

"By the power vested in me as King of this region, I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride."

Sesshomaru didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Kagome and kissed her with all he had. She responded in kind as cheers erupted around them.

"You're mine now." the youkai murmured to her.

"I always have been." the miko replied.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of dancing, drinking, and congratulations. The wedding feats was splendid and the entire castle retired feeling well pleased.

Kagome had to admit that she was a little nervous as the night got closer. Kikyo had told her of her first night with Hojo and how it had hurt and wasn't enjoyable. She knew that _she _desired her husband, unlike her sister, and hoped that would make a difference.

The servants with permission from Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of placing several of her belongings in Sesshomaru's rooms. Kagome would be allowed to keep her own suite of rooms for her personal use, but she was expected to sleep with her husband for the most part.

The youkai prince rose at the end of the night and offered his hand to his wife. She gave him a shy smile and placed her hand in his.

"Shall we retire, my love?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded. "No time like the present." she replied. Kikyo gave her a knowing look and a wink.

The newlyweds were quiet as they made their way up their rooms. "Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked as they approached the door.

"With everything."

A rare smile graced the prince's face. He took Kagome's hand and placed it on the doorknob. There was a moment of pain as her palm touched the poisoned handle, and then a tingling warmth.

"This door will recognize you now. I want you to feel as home here as I do."

"I do." Kagome assured him. They walked into the rooms and passed by everything to get to the bedroom. Kagome made herself comfortable on the bed while Sesshomaru crossed to the wardrobe to remove his finery. Still neither of them spoke.

At last Kagome broke the silence. "You're happy, right?"

The youkai could smell his new wife's nervousness in the air and climbed onto the bed. He took the miko's hands in his. "I am the happiest being in this world right now." he said fiercely. Without a second thought, he leaned forward and kissed her hard.

Kagome moaned into her husband's mouth. She placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him back. Slowly she stood and began to unlace her gown. She was nude under it, and unembarrassed as she went to hang the silk confection in the wardrobe. The naked appreciation in Sesshomaru's eyes sent pulls of warmth through her, and suddenly, there was nothing but want.

She got back on the bed and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's with burning passion. Her husband's hands were on her body in an instant. He tried to reign in his excitement so as not to frighten her, but it was hard. He wanted her so bad.

Kagome sensed that want, and felt the same. She pressed herself in closer to the youkai and gripped handfuls of his hair.

This was a new experience for the demon. He was no stranger to having women want him, but this was the first time he reciprocated the feeling. His wife smelled so good and her skin was so soft. Sesshomaru longed to bury himself inside of her. In a burst of demon speed, Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned under him. She gasped as the youkai took one of her erect nipples into his warm mouth. Her back arched and a throaty moan burst from her lips.

Sesshomaru moved to the other bud and nipped it gently with his fangs. The smell of his beloved's arousal was driving him mad.

Kagome felt his more animalistic side trying to take over, and lifted Sesshomaru's head from her breast, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I need you inside me." she panted. "I need it as much as you do."

"I fear it will hurt you." the prince warned.

"I know it will. But I want you to do it."

Sesshomaru nodded and readied himself at her entrance. First, he pushed two fingers inside and marveled at the tightness of her sheath. "I'm going to mark you as I enter." he told her.

Kagome nodded in return, too wrapped up in the sensations to speak.

Silver hair cascaded around her as Sesshomaru moved above her. He nestled his mouth into the junction of her neck, and his hard length between her legs. There was one tense moment while Sesshomaru prepared. Then there was a mighty _thrust _and Kagome screamed.

There were so many feelings she didn't know what to focus on. Surprisingly, pain was the least of them. Her entire body was electrically charged and could feel her aura swirling to mix with Sesshomaru's. Her shoulder stung where the fangs were buried in it and she felt fuller than she ever had before.

Her husband waited for a few seconds to give the miko time to adjust to his size and their position. When Kagome's hips began to move, he knew she was ready.

Sesshomaru removed his fangs from her shoulder, and moved inside of her. With every thrust they became more tightly bound to each other. Before either of them anticipated it, they were close to release. Their mouths locked together as the sensations washed over them.

Kagome gasped, and screamed Sesshomaru's name into his mouth as she came. The prince followed soon after, filling his only love with his currently infertile seed.

They lay there after, wrapped in each other. Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair and nuzzled the place where he had marked her. "I love you." he murmured gently.

Kagome giggled. "I knew you would say that." she said. "I could feel it."

"That would be our mating bond at work." Sesshomaru told her. "It allows us to sense each other's feelings, among other things. We are bound together for all eternity now."

"I'd have it no other way." Kagome replied with a yawn.

"Sleep, my beautiful bride."

Kagome yawned again. "I don't want this day to end."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yet end it must. We will have everyday together, my dear. Sleep and know that I will be here when you wake. I am yours and yours alone."

The girl snuggled closer to him and smiled sleepily. "I never thought I'd be here. Living the Lady's Fantasy. I can't believe I've married my prince." She closed her eyes, ready, at last, to end the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: (Deep breath) IT'S OVER!!!!!! I am so sorry for the wait on this last chapter. It's been written for weeks, I just never had time to type it. But I am on break now, so I can get some work done on the sequel as well. Please please please let me know what you thought of this. Thanks you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I have never had such a well received story on this site.


End file.
